This Thing Called Love
by RejectedKid
Summary: I whispered into her ears, “This thing called love.” “Yeah, this silly little thing called love,” she replied with a smile.“I know you think she’s changed, but she’s still the Hermione I fell in love with. Maybe the problem's not with her, but with you.
1. A Visit Into My Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Do I have to write this? If I own Harry Potter I wouldn't be here writing fanfic right?**

**A/N: Okay I know this started off like RWHG but it isn't! It would eventually be DMHG so don't worry. This is my first story so please read and review!

* * *

**

**A Visit into My Mind**

**January 14th 2005**

**Hermione Granger **

One silent tear managed to escape my eyes. I hastily wipe it away. _Get a grip Hermione! You're getting married! You can't cry!_ My mind told me. I let out a sigh I've been holding. I'm getting married today. Then why am I crying? Is it the fact that you're getting nervous? Or is it because you know the man that will be standing at the altar isn't the man you love? There was a soft knock on the door.

"Hermione?"a small voice said behind the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me! Ginny!" Ginny yelled from outside.

"Hang on," I replied.

I cast one last glance at myself, making sure there's no trace of tear on my face. I can't risk Ginny knowing I'm crying when I'm supposed to be united with my fiancé in just 2 hours time. I crossed my bed to open the door. Ginny poked her head into the room and entered the room, closing the door behind her. She grinned broadly at me.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked.

"Can't the bride have some time imagining herself with the groom?" I lied.

"Sure! Let's see, you look wonderful! Why is there a trace of line on your cheek?" Ginny asked, looking carefully at my cheeks.

"I don't know…maybe a tear of joy fell when I was imagining myself with the groom," I lied again.

"Okay, let's fix that and you're all ready to go!" Ginny said cheerily. I don't need to be told twice. Once I'm ready, Ginny beamed at me.

"The bride is set and ready to go!" Ginny announced. I grinned at her.

Ginny and I apparated to the church where my wedding was supposed to be held. The place looked stunning from the outside. I'm not supposed to enter the aisle before the ceremony so I stayed outside for a while. Many people came to congratulate me. Among them was Harry; my best friend.

"Hermione! Congratulations!" Harry said to me.

"Harry! Thanks! Where's Claire?" I asked. Claire was Harry's wife. They had gotten married just a year ago.

"Somewhere, she's all over the place. Making sure everything is in the right order and stuff. She'll be here soon," Harry said.

"I guess planning a wedding isn't as easy as I thought it would be," I muttered. Harry laughed.

"I got to go! Duty calls!" Harry said as Claire just apparated beside Harry. Claire muttered a quick 'congratulations' and dragged Harry away.

"Let's get you to your dressing room shall we?" Ginny asked. I nodded.

* * *

I was all set to go. Any second now the door will burst open and I'll have to walk down the aisle. I will leave this place united with my fiancé. Instead of the usual white, I was wearing a pale blue gown. It had an opening at the side that reached above my knees. The top was a halter top and there was a small ribbon tied at the back of my neck. 

_I'm getting married!_ I told myself for the hundredth time that day.

_Why am I not wearing an expression that says 'I'm happy I'm getting married'?_ A frustrated voice in my head asked.

_Because you don't even love the man you're marrying stupid!_ Another voice said.

_Stop it! I like him and I'm marrying him! _I fought back with my own thoughts.

_You like him? I didn't hear the words 'love'! That's exactly what I'm saying! You don't love him!_ The other voice said again.

I hung my head and sigh. Yes, I don't love him. I don't love him at all! He's just a replacement after -

The door swung open. I snapped out of thoughts. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought to myself.

The two flower girls in front of me started throwing flowers and I started walking. I looked up at the man standing at the altar. There stood the man I'm going to leave today. I shook my head at the thought of leaving this place with a man I don't love. I decided to do the last thing that passed my mind.

_After this, it's all over with him,_ I said firmly. After all, I had tried to break up with him but on every single attempt, he managed to squirm his way out.

When I reached the altar, I wasn't smiling like most brides would. The priest started talking.

"We are gathered here today to unite Mr. Ronald Weasley with Ms. Hermione Granger. They will leave this place as one," the priest said.

"Do you, Ronald Weasley, agree to marry Hermione Granger, promise to care and love for her through thick and thin, pain and happiness, poor and rich, till death break you apart?" the priest asked Ron.

"I do," Ron said, smiling at me.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, agree to marry Ronald Weasley, promise to care and love for him through thick and thin, pain and happiness, poor and rich, till death break you apart?" the priest asked me now.

"I-I-I," I staggered for words. I tried talking but all the words got caught halfway. My well-revised speech was forgotten. I wanted to run away but I'd gone too far to do so. The crowd murmured with concern.

"Is there anything wrong, dear?" Ron asked me.

_Yes! Everything is wrong!_ My mind screamed. My mind began racing now. I know I wanted to leave him, I know! But I still feel sad watching Ron's heart crush.

"I don't," I finally muttered and left the church as fast as possible. I don't care how many people was staring at me, all I cared was the reason I left, the _actual_ reason I left...

* * *

**A/N: I know it's kinda short but that is for the starting. Please review because I don't wanna waste my time fighting a lost cause. Thanks!**

**Love**

**Ashley**


	2. Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unless J.K Rowling wrongly spells her will and pass down the Harry Potter fortune! I own the plot though!**

**A/N: I don't know if there's any reviewer because I wrote this BEFORE any reviews came! If you've reviewed, thanks a million. If no, please review!

* * *

**

**Why?**

**January 18th 2005**

**Ron Weasley**

It's been 4 days since Hermione left me at the altar. Only one thing matters in my mind right now-why? Why had she left me? Have I done something wrong? Have I said something wrong? Why? I wanted to find her, question her but I couldn't bring myself to do so. If only I know why. Everything would be so easy. But then, whoever said love was going to be easy? It's never a smooth sailing when it comes to love.

"Hermione?" I called as I apparated into her apartment.

Hermione was watching TV in her living room. Or so I thought. I shook Hermione's shoulder and she immediately screamed. She was dozing off when I had awoke her and it didn't help that her TV was playing loud blasting music. When she saw it was me, she hung her head.

"It's you," Hermione said.

"We need to talk," I announced.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Us," I answered shortly.

"Ron, sit down," Hermione offered, patting the couch next to her. I took the seat and leaned forward.She backed away and I got the hint. I sighed.

"Hermione, please tell me the truth. Why did you do this to me? How could you?" I asked her silently.

I know I shouldn't sound so desperate but she had meant the world to me. Having her with me was a period of time I would never forget. She was so perfect sometimes I felt that I don't deserve her. Now, I'm certain I'm not fit for her.

"No! You're not bad! Not at all!" Hermione said laughing.

"Then?" I asked, flinching at her laughter.

Her expression turned serious. I knew this was it. I prepared myself for the words that are going to crush my heart.

"Everyone has a chance to fall in love. I didn't. I thought I was in love with you Ron, but that day at the church, I realized I wasn't in love with you," Hermione explained.

Those words hit me hard at the face. She hadn't love me after all. All these years, she made me think she loved me and I'm stupid enough to trust her. All these years of dating, ended, just like that. All those planning of the future, ended just like that. I shook my head, refusing to accept what's happening to me. But what's done cannot be undone.

"I see," I mumbled weakly. I apparated back to my apartment. I threw myself onto the bed and hit the pillows hard. I'm hurting badly! How can I not hurt when she told me all these years she wasn't actually in love with me? She ripped my heart and left it there to bleed. My thoughts drifted back to the past.

_"Ron!" Hermione giggled. _

_"What? I just wanted to wipe that stain on your neck!" I said though I am laughing too._

_We were both having a small picnic beside the lake at Hogwarts. It was sixth year and the exams were over. We had one last visit tomorrow to Hogsmeade before school ends 2 weeks later. _

_"You're fighting for a lost cause! You know perfectly well I'm ticklish at that spot!" Hermione said faking to be angry but couldn't help laughing._

_The effect was pretty amusing. How Hermione can look angry but happy at the same time wasn't something you get to see everyday._

_"You look so adorable," I said sincerely._

_"But I don't wanna look adorable! I wanna look mature and intelligent and-"_

_"And exactly like a geek," I finished that sentenced._

_"Really? I'm a geek? Well, I guess geeks shouldn't be dating non-geeks so it is over!" Hermione said. _

_Her expression was serious when she picked up her bag and left the lake to go back to the common room._

_"And Ron, when you go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, my favourite flavor for chocolate at Honeydukes is mint," Hermione called. _

_I grinned. I knew she wasn't serious._

My nice little flashback ended when Fred and George just apparated on top of me.

"This is damn too good! Where's our camera?" Fred said loudly.

"Yeah, won't want to miss the moment Little Ickle Ronnie cries on his bed," George added.

"Fred! George! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We're fine thank you," Fred said, ignoring my question.

"What's up crying on your bed? Where's your wife?" George asked.

"Sorry we missed your wedding; business is flying rocket high!" Fred said.

"Wait a moment, Hermione isn't here, Ronnie's crying on his bed, I'm afraid to tell you Fred, we got ourselves into more than we expected!" George exclaimed.

"Now that you've got the brains and figure out what's happened here, get out!" I yelled at them.

"Forget that we visited!" George said before apparating away.

I threw my pillow and it hit the wall. I need her; she's the only one that I can tolerate with! I'm going to find out why she left me. I'm going to make her regret doing this to me! Suddenly, I felt as though an evil monster is igniting from inside me. I'm left trapped inside that monster.

_Everyone has a dark side Ron, _a voice in my head said.

_And I'm exactly the dark side you need to win this battle!_ The same irritating voice said again.

"SHE IS GOING TO PAY!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have to admit; it's short, but I promise! The next chapter will be much longer! The holidays start in 3 days which means there's two days left for school. I'm going to school tomorrow to get stuff done and collect my year-end results. I'm most probably not going the day after because I have to stay at home and update of course! Now since I'm already talking, let's keep talking shall we? Unfortunately, my sis also happens to have holidays so we'll probably be fighting over the computer which means I can't spend a lot of time writing because I have a life too! I'm probably going to update at least once a week so no worries! Well, since they're so short I can do it one chapter a day but I don't wanna boast. It's short and I'm trying to make it 5-7 pages next time. This is 3 ½ pages in MS Word not including the a/n. I don't know how it looks like in the site because I can't find my own story even when I'm not logged on! Well, stop babbling to me and stop reading to you! I'd better pray for some reviews and you'd better review!**

**Love**

**Ashley**


	3. A Trip To Italy

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine…though I wish he was just like millions other ppl in the world…I own the plot and the way I place the words…**

**A/N: Thank you so much to jkg-vader for reviewing! Although I only got 2 reviews I'm happy that someone is reading my story! Even if it's just one person, as long as someone's reading! Well, jkg-vader since you've read my story…I'll read yours…promise…right after I post this chapter!

* * *

**

**A Trip to Italy**

**January 20th 2005**

**Hermione Granger **

The kitchen counter is clean, the dishes were washed, the beds were made, and the apartment was spotless. I couldn't think of any other chores to do. I brought myself to my couch and lay there for what seems like hours. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock, only 5 minutes since I lay down on the couch.

_Damn it! _I yelled in my thoughts.

_I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can't Merlin knows what else! Come on! You left him! Get a grip! _I thought. The doorbell rang and I, grumpily and angrily, went to answer it. It was Ginny.

"Hey Hermione! How's everything going?" Ginny asked me. I tried hard not to roll my eyes.

"Fine, thank you. I've got to say I'm surprised you came back to see me. After what I did to your brother," I said, feeling the slightest hint of guilt.

"Listen, good friends accepts your decisions; great friend respects your decisions!" Ginny said holding my hand comfortingly.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"After all, I am your friend," Ginny said.

"You know, I can't do anything around here anymore! I'm not myself anymore! It's like the guilt haunts me," I told Ginny throwing a cushion in frustration.

Ginny frowned. She knew something was bothering me. Although we got separated for almost 5 years, Ginny still knows me better. She eyed me cautiously.

"Spill the beans Hermione," Ginny said firmly.

"Okay, I know, I was the one who left him; but I feel guilty! I just don't know why!" I blurted out, not realising what I just said.

"What you really need Hermione," Ginny told me, "is a holiday!"

"A holiday?" I asked. _How can Ginny think of a holiday at a time like this! _I thought.

"Where you want to visit the most?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno, I like Italy," I replied.

"Then Italy it is!" Ginny said happily.

"Whoa…hang on! You don't think I can afford it right?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I know, but Harry can!" Ginny answered simply.

"Come on! I don't want it," I said flatly.

Ginny hold my elbows and apparated. The next second, I'm in Harry's mansion.

"Ginny this is sick!" I wailed after Ginny. _Terribly sick! _I cursed under my breath.

I followed walking, but high heels don't really help with long distance walking. I tripped several times on my way. It wasn't helping that the wind was blowing strongly and I had to hold my skirt a few times, thus, delaying my walk. Ginny on the other hand was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt so she had no problem walking. Ginny was also wearing her running shoes and it was really comfortable! Unlike my stupid yet expensive high heels.

"Come on Hermione!" Ginny called after me. _Rule number one, DO NOT visit Harry's mansion unless invited. The walking SUCKS! _I told myself.

* * *

"Darlings! What brings you here today?" Claire said loudly from the living room. 

"We're looking for Harry," Ginny said.

"Harry? Have a seat, I'll call him. Hermione, I'm so sorry for what happened," Claire said.

"Huh? Oh no, it's okay," I said distractedly. Harry's house was far from what I pictured it to be. _Well, if Harry has a lot of gold and Claire loves designing, this is how their house would end up right?_ A voice in my head told me.

I sat on the sofa without any second thoughts. My feet is cutting due to the straps on my heels. I was massaging my foot when Harry entered to room, looking confused. He brought us into a more private room. Seconds later, we were seated in Harry's living room served with hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"What brings both of you here today?" Harry asked.

"Erm…" I started.

"Hermione wants to go on a holiday and was wondering if you could pay the bill," Ginny said immediately.

"I do not! It was all your idea!" I said angrily. My feet were killing me due to the long walk here. And Ginny wasn't helping by accusing me!

"Ginny, I dated you for quite some time; you don't think you'll be able to lie to me, do you?" Harry said knowingly.

Ginny hung her head and scowled at me. Great! Now she's blaming me! Just what I needed, more guilt!

"I'll pay for it," Harry said firmly.

"Harry you don't have too," I muttered weakly. I don't want to be a burden to Harry.

"Follow me Hermione," Harry said and led me to his office.

"Here," Harry said as he signed a piece of check and handed it to me.

"Harry…" I said weakly. The amout written on the check was 10 000 galleons.

"Good friends offer help; great friends won't take no for an answer. Just take it as my wedding gift," Harry said.

"You sound like Ginny," I said.

"Yeah, she taught me that," Harry said laughing.

"Prat," I muttered and we both laughed.

"All done?" Harry asked me.

"Just one thing; the wedding was cancelled for your infomation," I said to Harry laughing.

* * *

**January 25th**

"Bye Hermione!" Ginny called. I smiled at her. I was at the airport already; ready to visit Italy. Harry, Claire, and Ginny were there bidding me goodbye.

I boarded the plane; I got a window seat! Beside me was a man I didn't know. His blonde hair looked familiar though. Perhaps he went to Hogwarts? _Perhaps,_ I reminded myself and tried to sleep. Suddenly a phone rang and I woke up with a start. The man beside me stirred andanswered his phone.

"What? Mundungus Fletcher tried to smuggle cigars? That idiot! Of course I want him charged!" the man yelled over his phone. His voice seemed somehow familiar. And he's rude, very rude indeed.

_Don't this jerk realized people are trying to sleep!_ I cursed at him silently. I didn't even realize he had said the name 'Mundungus Fletcher'.

After a while, most of the people were awake except the man next to me. When the food cart had arrived, that man was blocking the air-hostess's way to pass me my food. So I regretfully said I don't want to eat. I cursed this man under my breath.

"You deserve two words, Avada Kedavra!" I muttered.

"I wouldn't use the Unforgivable Curse if I were you; I work for the Ministry," he muttered under the blankets, half-asleep.

"You deserve it for being a jerk!" I hissed. I mean, I was hungry!

"Whatever!" the man said.

Then, for the first time I realized, he was a wizard. _Why hadn't I thought of it? _I asked myself.

"Are you a wizard?" I whispered to him, not wanting out conversation heard.

"Would a Muggle know the words 'Avada Kedavra' or 'Unforgivable Curses' or 'Ministry'?" the man said sarcastically.

I cursed him once more. There was an announcement. The plane would be landing soon, so the man had to get up. I was so pissed off with him; I didn't even bother looking at his face!

I was still angry when I got off the plane, I grabbed my bag (or so I thought it was) and dashed out from the airport. I only needed one bag as Harry's check is enough for me to go shopping. When I reached my hotel, I opened my bag. There were shirts, pants, neckties and even boxers. Definitely not mine.

_A man's bag,_ I thought to myself. I decided I would go down to the lobby to tell them.

When I reached the lobby, I'm not the only one who mistaken a bag. The same bloody blonde was talking furiously to the receptionist.

"Then call the airport! I want my bag back!" he yelled.

"Sir, it is stated clearly that if no one else reports that they have mistaken a bag, we're not allow to call the airport. This is hotel policy!" the receptionist said. She apparently was annoyed by that blonde too. I walked there and place the bag on the counter.

"I've mistaken this bag as mine. And I'm guessing this blonde here have accidently took a woman's bag?" I asked.

"Yes," the man hissed.

"Then it's settled. I know you're annoyed; I was forced to sit beside him for 4 hours. He managed to annoy me even without talking," I said to the receptionist, making sure it's audible enough for that man to hear.

The man shot one glare at me. He grabbed his bag and left for his hotel room.

That man hadn't brought my bag to the lobby so I followed him to his suit. He seemed to think of the same thing as he held the lift open for me. Nothing was uttered for a while.

"You come here often?" I asked the man, not looking at him.

"I come here on a monthly basis," the man replied.

"Wow! For what?" I asked again.

"Business," he answered simply.

"Well, I'm guessing you're rich," I said.

"Bingo," the man replied shortly.

"Even my stay here was paid by a friend as a late wedding present although the wedding was called off. That's just this one trip. You come here on a monthly basis, I'm sure you're rich and flooded with gold," I said.

"You sure have a lot to talk with a stranger," the man snapped.

"Well, that's because I hate uncomfortable silence that make the situation uncomfortable!" I said heatedly.

"That's why the situation is called uncomfortable," the man lectured.

That shut me up. I couldn't believe he had the ability to talk back! Usually, I was the one winning when it comes to catfights. We reached his room. He grabbed his key and pushed it in the slot. I entered his room. My jaw dropped. His room was gorgeous! He had his own living room, toilet with Jacuzzi, and a small kitchenette.

"Wow! You sure got a nice room," I said.

"I'm a regular customer, this room is always reserved for me," he said normally.

"Wow," I said as I continued to stare at his room in admiration.

"What floor do you live in?" he asked.

"12th," I answered simply.

"12th floor rooms are nice too," he said.

"Not as nice as yours," I said.

"I can fix you to change up here," the man offered.

"No thanks," I said, smiling, for the first time in this trip.

"I didn't even get your name," the man asked now.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," I replied.

"I'm Daniel Malfeild," Daniel said.

"Hi," I said, not knowing what else to say. I finally got a got look of his face. One word to describe him-gorgeous.

He had sleek blonde hair, pale skin, his eyes were grey and his body was well-build.

"I went to Hogwarts," I said to him.

"So did I," Daniel replied.

"That's weird, I never heard of your name," I said, frowning.

"Hogwarts is big and I went to Hufflepuff. No one gives a damn bout Hufflepuff," Daniel said simply.

"I guess I better get going," I muttered. _Something is weird with this guy,_ I thought.

"Here, your bag," Daniel said, handing my bag to me. His hand accidentally brushed against my hand. Something tells me this guy is lying. He somehow seemed familiar, his hair, accent, body and his touch.

Before I can reach the door, a woman in her mid-thirties entered the room. I read her name tag. It says:-

Golden Dragon

Manager

Elise McLaggen

"Mr. Malfoy, how's your stay?" Elise asked.

I got the shock of my life! Malfoy! He's Draco Malfoy! Malfoy obviously realized that his cover was blown and looked at me. I left the room as fast as possible; tears running down my cheeks. Malfoy kept chasing me but he was too late, the lift closed the doors blocking him from my view. Tears continue to pour down my cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Is it good? Well, anyway…I kept my promise! 6 pages! Yeah! I should do more of this! Also, I changed my mind last minute…I skipped school! I'm so exhausted I just can't bring myself to go to school! I'd better stay at home and write right? **

**I'm a writer that's new  
I need your review  
I need to know  
How's my story from your point of view!**

**Love**

**Ashley**


	4. Malfoy and Apologies

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine…I'm getting tired of writing this! I own Hazel though!**

**A/N: This chapter will bring out a history; about why Hermione ditched Ron at the wedding. Congratulations to some ppl out there who realized that Hermione ditched Ron also bcoz he was a replacement although she didn't mentioned it to Ron. Thanks to all those that reviewed! Jkg-vader, thanks for the suggestion, actually, my friends also had mentioned to me this problem, I'm trying to fix it, second, I don't have a beta reader bcoz I have a cruel family that disagrees me of writing, my friends hate reading so…shrugs. But I WILL try to fix it! But I am not trying to find an excuse to run away from mistakes! Keep that in mind!

* * *

**

**Malfoy and Apologies **

**January 26th 2005**

**Draco Malfoy **

I admit it, I'm pathetic. I mean? That's Granger? Anyone would get a shock! She looked more like a model than a bookworm.And that Elise woman was just kind enough to blow my cover for me. I wonder how Granger is doing. I sighed. I have no choice but to apologize. After all, I was indeed wrong. I got her room number from the receptionist and walked to her room. I knocked the door 3 times and waited.

"Malfoy," Granger said weakly as she opened the door. She seemed like she had been crying.

"Granger," I replied casually. I at least still own my pride and dignity. _My pride and dignity, the two things that brought me down,_ I sighed silently.

"What you want?" Granger asked me grumpily.

"I wanna take you out for dinner," I said, thinking it would be best to apologize during dinners.

"What?" Granger said, taken aback.

"Dinner, be ready at 7pm tonight, dress formally," I said to Granger.

"And what exactly makes you think I will say yes?" Granger snapped.

"Because you want to," I said smirking. _Granger can never tell lies,_ I laughed in my heart.

* * *

It's a quarter to seven. I'm on my way to pick Granger up. I cast once last glance on myself before grabbing my keys and leaving the room. I looked fine, wearing a grey shirt with black coat. I wasn't happy wearing a tie because I wanted to look casual but I did ask Granger to dress formally so I decided on a grey tie. They whole grey thing really brought out the color of my eyes. _Now you're starting to talk like your sister!_ I hissed in my mind. My sister, Hazel is a fashion designer. I helped her out during the holidays when I was still in Hogwarts so you can say I learned a few things. I glanced at my wrist watch. 10 minutes to 7. _Time to go _I called. 

I was exactly on time. My timing seemed to be perfect. Granger was opening her room door to go to my room and I was just leaving the elevator.

"Malfoy, you know where I stay?" Granger asked.

"I come here on a regular basis," I answered distractedly.

Granger was stunning. The light at the hallway was quite dim making her pure Italian silk gown glimmer under the light. She was wearing a red dress that reached her knees with a tube top matched with a golden purse with golden shawl. The gold brought out her brown hair which was also glittering; I guessed she put some glitter on everything. Her hair was tied up in an elegant French twist with some loose curls. The red brought up the fire in her. She was perfect. Then I suddenly wondered why I never saw this in her when we were in Hogwarts.

"So, are we ready to go? Granger asked.

"Sure," I said, now casually again.

* * *

"Malfoy, are you sure you can drive this thing?" Granger asked. 

"Of course, if I can accelerate a broom 50 feet up in the air what makes you think I can't drive this muggle junk?" I answered simply.

"Wait till you see what it can do. It's not just a muggle junk by the way; it's the new BMW Convertible K2705," Granger said in awe.

Anything that belongs to me is something Granger loves. What can I do? I'm flooded with gold. My dad passed down the whole Malfoy fortune to me; although I did tried to spilt half with Hazel, Hazel doesn't want the money, Mom had taken a tour around the world and won't be back for some time, and Dad, is spending the rest of his life in Azkaban with no one to rescue him, now that the Dark Lord is dead. Potter killed him during their seventh year.

I started the car engine, I pressed the pedal hard and we speeded off. I reached the lamp post; red light. I pressed the brake so hard that Granger screamed.

"Malfoy! I'd rather reach the restaurant alive!" Granger screamed before I speed off again, making her scream louder.

"Relax Granger, I got it all under control," I assured him. Suddenly, a man in white shirt stopped the car.

"All under control huh?" Granger smirked to me.

A traffic police was stopping me. I realized this is the part where the police give me a fine or perhaps a warning. 5 years of Muggle Studies finally proved worthy.

"Sir, license please?" the traffic police asked. I stared at him, puzzled. Beside me, Granger was muttering something then, she passed a card to the officer.

"Sorry, he just got his license," Granger told him.

"Okay," the traffic police said; handing the card back to Granger.

"Sir, you may want to risk your live, but this beautiful young lady here doesn't deserve to die," the traffic police said, winking. He patted my back and motioned me to go.

"What did you do?" I asked Granger. She was smiling like someone had just given her 200 marks for some exam.

"Just some transfiguration trick; you act as if you don't have a wand," Granger said smirking towards me.

"Thanks," I blurted out.

_WHAT? Did I just say thanks to a mudblood? What the hell is wrong with me? _I yelled in me head.

Granger obviously felt the same. She was stunned by me saying one word-thanks.

"Granger, you obviously should know there's nothing wrong with me saying 'thanks'" I said to her a bit louder than I meant to.

"Malfoy being thankful…I never thought that would be possible," Granger snapped.

"I do celebrate Thanksgiving," I snapped.

"By not praying before you eat a turkey? Oh…how thankful you are," Granger said sarcastically.

"We're here," I said loudly.

I lead Granger into the diner. I noticed several male waiters were staring at her and I smirk to myself. I pulled the chair for Granger (which I normally leave it for the waiters to do) and ordered white wine.

We looked at the menu and I decided to have pasta bolognaise. Granger decided on a garden salad with mashed potatoes. Exactly what I thought she would order. The food finally arrived. We started eating.

"Granger, I want to apologize," I said quickly, hoping to catch her off guard.

Granger started to choke on her mashed potatoes. She was coughing uncontrollably. When she finally managed to pull herself together, she looked at me.

"What?" Granger shouted.

"I'm sorry," I said once more.

"For what?" Granger asked.

"You know what happened," I mumbled.

Granger placed her spoon down, laid back and crossed her arms.

"You wanna say sorry for something you did that you don't dare admit?" Granger snapped.

"For using you during 5th year," I finally said. I stared at the ground. For the first time in my life, I feel guilty for my actions.

During 5th year, I had almost dated every girl in Hogwarts and I wanted a challenge. I choose to play Granger. Hell knows she's going to fall for me! I then told her the truth and left her crying.

"I may forgive, but I won't forget," Granger said, going back to her mashed potatoes.

"And I also hope you don't judge me tomorrow by my actions today," I added.

"Very unlike you to say that," Granger said to me, slightly smiling.

"I learned how to be more responsible and thankful _and _to be sorrier for my actions," I said.

It was true, ever since my father was thrown into Azkaban, I realized that I'm going to end up like him in the future; and I don't want to be Lucius Malfoy.

"I understand how it feels; must be hard to walk around the streets with the whole wizarding world knowing your father is a Death Eater," Granger said thoughtfully.

"It sure is," I mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's bad for me to skip school, but exams are all over and the teachers are not teaching. Unless teachers allow us to use the computer lab, I don't see any reasons to be there. Well, I finally learned how to preview my story and I thought my writing isn't short after all! Anyway, reviews! I thank everyone who reviewed; though I don't celebrate Thanksgiving! I don't celebrate a lot of occasions! I don't celebrate Christmas, Valentines Day, Halloween, and so much more. I wish I was in a western country! I'm missing so much fun! Anyway, I wanna thank jkg-vader once again! You really gave me encouragement to go on with this story! There's a review asking why Draco lied bout his name, it's because Draco knew Hermione would be angry if she knew who he was. Thanks once more! And don't forget to review!**

**Love**

**Ashley**


	5. And I Hate Myself for Hating You

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter…if only he was mine…but sadly…he isn't…**

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you for all that's reviewed! Thanks to siriusfanatica, Kathy, xo-draco-ox and jkg-vader! You guys really gave me encouragement! Thanks! If there are those who reviewed but aren't mentioned, I'm sorry! Maybe you'll be mentioned the next chapter!

* * *

**

**And I Hate Myself for Hating You**

**January 27th 2005 **

**Hermione Granger**

"Thanks, I had a great night," I said to Malfoy, smiling slightly.

We had just finished dinner and Malfoy had managed to get me to my room, thankfully alive. I opened the door and looked at him.

"Me too," Malfoy said as he pulled me into a hug.

I never felt so safe and protected. Malfoy's touch was so comfortable. Our hands seemed to be a perfect fit. I never want to let go. But sadly, I pulled away and closed the door; blocking Malfoy from my view before tears started to fall from my eyes.

5 years ago, Malfoy and I had dated for quite some time. I couldn't think of a time I was happier. Everything was fine until Malfoy told me the truth. He dated me only for a challenge. Then, just like that, he turned his back on me. I heart broke beyond repair.

_How can I let him enter my heart again? When it wasn't even whole to start with!_ I thought furiously.

I lay there, hugging my knees and crying behind that door.Memories of us together started passing through my mind.I didn't even realize it was already morning. I loved taking showers in the morning so I decided to get myself purified. I spread shampoo in my hair, followed by conditioner. I was just starting on shower-gel until there was a knowck on the door. I choose to ignore it but the knocking continued. I let out a frustrated groan and wrapped a towel around me. It was that blasted Malfoy at the door. Well, I'm not really a morning person.

"What Malfoy?" I asked coolly.

"Uh, bad timing?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm lathered in soap for Christ's sake!" I shouted at him.

"Meet you by the pool in the 5th story? Say, 20 minutes," Malfoy asked me.

"Whatever," I said angrily and slammed the door at his face

* * *

"Granger!" a voice that's starting to get on my nerves rang in my ears. 

"What Malfoy?" I said loudly.

"Where were you?" Malfoy asked. He seemed to be panting due to running.

"In my room," I answered shortly.

"You're aware that you're supposed to meet me by the pool half hour ago?" Malfoy asked again.

"Yes," I replied.

"And?" Malfoy said, searching for an answer.

"I thought of it for a while. I don't see a reason we have to meet," I said, getting annoyed.

"I thought we were fine," Malfoy snapped.

"You just took me out for dinner," I shot back at him.

"Can we just go somewhere private?" Malfoy suggested.

I sighed and punched the lift button signaling 'up'.

_Why do I have to be at the lobby? WHY?_ I thought angrily.

We reached the pool.

"Now, what you wanted to say to me?" I asked Malfoy angrily.

"What is it in me that make you hate me?" Malfoy said, glaring at me.

"Everything!" I yelled at once.

Malfoy reached his limit. He was staring at me.

"I hate everything about you! I hate the fact that you left me! I hate you for ignoring me! I hate you for treating me like trash! I hate you! Do you hear me? I HATE YOU! And I hate myself for loving you and hating you at the same time," I said quietly; hoping he didn't catch the last bit.

Tears started falling. It took a lot of me to say that; true, I hated him but I loved him too. Those words hurt me badly.

"Guess what Mudblood? I HATE YOU TOO!" Malfoy yelled back at me.

"Fine! Now we're even!" I screamed.

"You mean nothing to me! And you know what amuses me?" Malfoy asked as he reached for the door.

"The fact that I broke your heart!" Malfoy finished before leaving the poolside.

And for the millionth time that week, tears started falling.

* * *

I didn't leave my room for 2 weeks. I ordered Room Service every time I'm hungry. Malfoy never disturbed me but I still stayed at that room. I just stayed there and cried over my life and stuff. The room was a mess. Coke cans were laying everywhere. My junk clothing was collected into a pile. The dishes weren't touched. The bed wasn't made. The whole room stinks. I thought of it for a while; Icame here for a holiday, not to sleep. I booked a place for me from the hotel tour services. This time, I made sure Malfoy wasn't in the list. 

I stepped out of the hotel, inhaling a large amount of fresh air for the first time in weeks. I boarded the bus along with a few others. Most of the people in the tour were old, married couples. I took sometime adjusting to the sounds of coughing, inhaling and exhaling, blowing of the nose and who knows what else. Italy was amazing. The history that lies in every building amazes me. The scenery was also beautiful. I visited a theatre, a museum, arts gallery and flea market. It was something I could've never imagined. I ended up buying something from almost every place I visited. I read about Italy's history before and I was blown away by the history beneath every wall.

I was smiling when I entered my room. But the smile quickly faded when I realize I wasn't alone in the room. Ron was there.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Ron asked.

"R-Ron, w-what are doing here?" I staggered.

"I just missed you. Have you missed me?" Ron asked sweetly, yet devilish.

"No," I answered, firm and tough.

"Not yet," Ron said angrily.

He grabbed me by my shoulder and slammed me on the couch. My head hit the end table and I fainted in an instant.

* * *

**A/N: Am I just so evil? Hehe…I know it's a cliffhanger but Hermione fainted and there's no way she can still think right? What do you think? Review please! And in this story, Ron kinda like have two minds, one evil and one nice. But in the end he died. Why? Just keep reading! Oh, I'm in Asia but not in China...I went there like twice and I loved the scenery but I hate the hygine rate! Jkg-vader I think your parents will love China but complaint about the hygine there, trust me...Oh! My cousin is there...her dad wanted to show them some famous scenery in China bcoz that place is dying due to promotion or something like that...Anyway! Why am I talking bout China! Review! I love you guys!**

**Love**

**Ashley**


	6. Hotel Security Vs A Wizard?

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Harry Potter?**

**A/N: Thank you for those nice and encouraging reviews! I loved them! Sorry this chapter took some time bcoz I found a new beta-reader and she's been doin the work! All those file transfers take time! Anyway...I own the basic idea and she polishes it up!

* * *

**

**Hotel Security Vs. A Wizard?**

**January 27th 2005 **

**Draco Malfoy**

"Mr. Malfoy, I've been looking all over for you," Elise called out.

I was just on my way out to dinner when Elise stopped me.

"Mr. Malfoy, can I have a word please," Elise said and, looking pointedly at the girl on my arm, she added, "in private."

"Not now Elise. I have a date," I said off-handedly.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is urgent," Elise said in a rush.

"This had better be good," I answered shortly and added to my date, whatever her name was, "I'll call you."

She scoffed and left the lobby.

"I'm truly sorry to interrupt, Mr. Malfoy, but the woman you asked us to watch - er Miss Granger, I think - might be in trouble," Elise said quickly.

"I'm listening," I said, all attention.

"Well, a couple of hours ago, this man, he didn't say what his name was, came in looking for her. He was rather rude and was threatening the staff to get them to tell him where her room was. Well, hotel security didn't make it to her room in time. The man seemed to have vanished, along with the woman," Elise continued nervously.

"Why didn't hotel security make it in time?" I asked, making sure of the situation before I acted.

"I'm not sure. The man took her room number and made for the stairs instead of the elevators. He was on the ground floor; hotel security was at level 10 but this man somehow reached it first," Elise told me.

"Did you see his face? Is he a redhead?" I asked, sounding detached, professional.

"Yes he's a redhead but we couldn't track his face, he entered the room and never came out. By the time hotel security burst into her room, they were gone. CCTV at the stairs showed negative. There was no man at the stairs," Elise said, rather pissed that a man could trick her hotel's security.

"I've got to go. Elise, you've done all you can," I said, patting her on the back.

Elise nodded to me.

I rushed to the nearest toilet. My mind was racing now.

_Weasley must have apparated, but where? _I asked myself.

"Colin!" I shouted.

Colin was a pureblood wizard. He was a good friend of mine, unlike the annoying Colin Creevey at Hogwarts.

"What, Draco?" asked Colin, having just apparated in front of me.

"Weasley took Hermione and apparated. I need to know where!" I said urgently.

"Hermione?" Colin asked, puzzled.

"Did I just call her that? Merlin, what has gotten into me? Granger I mean," I corrected myself.

"Draco, I'm not supreme. I can't tell where a man has apparated unless I was at the scene and read his mind!" Colin exclaimed.

"Then what do I have to do now?" I asked.

"Draco, you said he was with a girl. Is it some random girl or a girl you have feelings for…say, maybe even 'love'?" Colin asked me.

"I don't _know_ if I still have feelings for her! Never mind! Tell me what to do!" I pressed Colin.

_This is urgent, and I'm wasting time._

"Draco, think of her. Think of your love for her. Feel the attraction and apparate towards that direction. Apparate to where the love between the two of you exists," Colin told me.

I frowned. I tried to concentrate. Nothing.

"I felt nothing, Colin," I sighed quietly.

"Then... that's too bad. There's nothing you can do but wait for her to come back," Colin said mournfully.

"Let's get a drink," I offered.

"Sure," Colin agreed.

We went to the hotel's café. We took a seat at a far corner; I didn't want our conversations overheard.

"Colin, when you asked me to focus on my feelings, I couldn't. Do you think it's because I don't love her?" I asked.

"You _do_ love her, don't you?" Colin playfully punched me on my arm.

"Only catch is, I wounded her too deeply," I said regretfully.

"Man, give it some time. That's all it needs, time. She's just healing and you don't wanna go adding salt to the wound. Anyway, back to what you were asking. That place is probably charmed so that no one can apparate there, so don't worry about it. Just relax," Colin advised.

"I don't even know if I deserve her, or even if I deserve to _know_ if I deserve her," I sighed.

"What's gotten into you?" Colin asked me.

"What?" I asked him back.

"You're being **responsible** and", shudders dramatically, "**caring!'**. Now you're wracking your brain wondering if you deserve to know something you don't know you if you deserve to know," Colin laughed quietly.

"Yup, that's me now," I answered simply.

"And I'm cracking my skull trying to understand what you're talking about," Colin joked.

"I dunno. When my dad was put in prison, I was... ashamed. I'd walk down the streets with people staring at me and I'd tell myself I didn't give a damn about it! That's when it struck me. I'm going to end up just like Lucius Malfoy," I confessed to Colin.

"Sad, man," Colin shrugged.

"Then I vowed," I continued, "'let me end up like Black or Dumbledore but, _please_, not like Lucius Malfoy.'"

"Meaning you'd rather _die_ than end up like the man that brought you into this world?" Colin asked.

"Exactly," I said slamming my fist on the table.

Seeing the vein in Draco's forehead begin to throb, Colin fished around for something to lighten the mood.

"Draco, tell me, how's Hazel doing?" Colin asked, smiling.

"Still hating you for reasons I don't know!" I said to Colin loudly and we burst out laughing.

"Yeah? Good…and Draco, you'll never find out why," Colin said in between his spurts of laughter.

"I will," I laughed back.

"It's good to be laughing again," Colin exhaled when he had calmed down.

"I can't even remember the last time I laughed," I said, gasping a bit.

"Before I forget, you know Chris?" Colin asked me.

"Chris Street? The tomboy we used to play with? What's up with her?" I asked.

"Well, I caught her at the bar the other day; kicking some guy's sorry ass," Colin told me.

"Just what I expect Chris to be doing," I added.

"You'll laugh at this one. She's there celebrating her new post on the S.W.A.T Team with some guy. Roy, I think. They met this guy who also happens to have been Roy's old partner for 5 years. This guy pissed Chris off by saying 'I didn't know they made bulletproof bras' when he found out about Chris's new job," Colin explained.

"Then she kicked his sorry ass," I finished.

"Dear old Chris, I married her you know," Colin muttered.

"What?" I shouted in shock.

"It's been almost 4 years now," Colin said.

"I can't believe you forgot me during your wedding," I cursed.

"We couldn't track you in your hiding!" Colin explained.

"Yeah, I know you've been looking high and low for me," I said sincerely.

"Still can't believe she kicked a guy's butt!" Colin exclaimed.

"How I wish I'd been there to cheer on her. Sad though, I would've bought her a drink then," I mumbled.

"If not _then_, how bout _now_?" a voice said from behind me.

A well-built woman, at least 5'8", stood grinning at me. She had blonde hair, highlighted with brown, and her hair was tied up in two plaits. Overall, she was quite cute.

"Chris?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Draco! Big mansion still there?" Chris asked playfully.

"Still standing. Why are you here?" I asked Chris, pulling a chair up for her.

"Colin called me. I'm here on a holiday with Colin. Sorry Colin, I got into a bit of trouble. Some redheaded guy decided to throw himself and his girlfriend off Piazza Navona, Rome's social centre," Chris explained.

I almost choked on my coffee.

"What?" I spluttered, "Is everything under control?"

"Yeah, the woman was identified as Hermione Granger," Chris said.

"She's at the district hospital right?" I jumped to my feet immediately.

"She's a bit of a mess. Seems the suspect was holding a knife to her throat and she got cut rather badly. Weird though, he didn't seem to want anything except to jump off the building with her. It's mad, right?" Chris mumbled.

She looked around. Both Draco and Colin were nowhere around. She guessed that she would wait to claim her drink from Draco next time around.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me-or rather us- what you think! Leave us a review! I'm sorry this isn't much action but trust me, this chapter is quite important...**

**Special thanks to Nzomniac-my new beta- for polishing things up in this chapter! She beta-ed this one and most probably partner with me in the future!**

**Ashley**


	7. Because I Care For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Not even the complete storybook series!**

**A/N: Some ppl said that it was a bit annoying due to the fact that Hermione cries alot but I wanted to story to show that Hermione changed to be stronger as times pass by...this shows how love had affected her! Don't worry..she'll be stronger k? Now my beta said it was a good idea to make Hermione stop crying bcoz she is crying almost everyday since she arrived at Italy -surprising isn't it?- and she wanted to make this story longer and spread the details...that's why this chapter is taking so long...actually she gave it to me like days ago but I'm to lazy to post it YET! Then when I wanted to post it, fanfiction decided to go crazy on me! I just accidentally fixed it by holding the 'control' key while clicking refresh! Kkk...on with the story! 

* * *

**

Because I Care For You

**January 28th 2005 **

**Hermione Granger**

_Time to wake up. _

_Ouch! My head hurts! _

_Is it just me or, all of a sudden, did everything go blindingly white? _

_Am I dead? Already? So fast? _

_No! _

_Help! _

_Save me! _

I tried to open my eyes -- but they _sting_.

I could barely remember anything. My head was spinning. Then suddenly, a voice rang through the room.

"Miss Granger? Can you hear me?" came a voice, loud and firm.

"Am I dead?" I asked hoarsely.

The words ... banging around in my head... Merlin, they sound stupid even to me.

The same voice chuckled.

"No, Miss Granger, you're not dead," more gentle laughter.

"Then, who are you?" I asked again.

I tried to open my eyes but failed.

"Dr. Andréa. I just saved you from dying," the voice, now known as Dr. Andréa, joked.

"I can't open my eyes," I whined. -- Scratch that. A Granger does _not _whine!

"It's normal, now just get some rest, okay?" she advised.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked again.

"Three hours," Dr. Andréa answered, checking my heartbeat.

"Then I've had enough rest already," was my smart-mouthed comment.

"You are _so_ stubborn" the doctor replied, a smile softening her words. "Fine, try to open your eyes," she scolded me.

I tried. The moment my eyes opened, they snapped shut again.

"They won't open!" I wailed.

An I-told-you-so chuckle from the doctor.

"Don't be silly, do it slowly," the good doctor advised.

Gingerly, my eyes slit open. And I got a good look at Dr. Andréa. She was pretty -- but I didn't really care.

At that moment, I cared about one thing only... what had happened to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. I was only told that someone kidnapped you and wanted to die with you. Your throat got cut quite badly by a blunt-edged knife. That's all I know, sorry," Dr. Andréa said, smiling faintly.

I smiled back at her.

"Oh, you're back. Good news, she's awake!" Dr. Andréa spoke suddenly.

"Thank you," another voice drifted in from the open doorway.

"Pleasure's mine," Dr. Andréa said cheerfully and left the room.

The next moment, Draco Malfoy had come to stand in front of me.

Blond head tilted in the overhead light, making gold strands glisten among the platinum. Perfect. I felt like crap and there he stands - not a hair out of place. The prat!

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked coolly.

"I just wanted to visit you," Malfoy answered calmly, looking the picture of innocence.

"How much did you pay him?" I laughed sarcastically.

A wrinkle formed on his brow.

_Ha! Not so perfect after all, are you, Mr. Heir-to-the-Malfoy-Fortune! I hope he gets worry lines. Muck up that pretty face of his, _Hermione thought uncharitably. After all, there'd been no love lost between them for years.

"What?" Malfoy said, puzzled.

"How much did you pay Ron to do that to me?" I repeated.

Memories of the incident are coming back to me.

"I did not pay him. I would never - "Malfoy said, genuinely flustered.

"Then why are you here?" I asked, still convinced he was behind it all ... I mean, this is _Malfoy_. The** I-hate-all-mudbloods-and-you-most-of-all Malfoy**!

"Because I care what happens to you," Malfoy answered simply.

_Yeah, right. Now I know I'm hallucinating, _I thought trying to shake the fuzziness from my brain.

"Are those white roses?" I asked, ignoring Malfoy's last comment.

"Yeah, I heard you like them. Anyway, Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Malfoy asked me.

I blinked and stared wide-eyed at the blond. "Did you just call me Hermione?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Did I? Merlin, what the hell has gotten into me?" Malfoy's face reddened. It was not becoming…

"That's the same thing I wanna know," I snapped.

"Whatever. Why did you leave Weasley during the wedding ceremony?" he asked.

"It's none of your damn business!" Hermione spat.

"Fine! Be that way and see if I care!" Malfoy snapped as he reached for the door.

"I don't care if you care or not!" I shot back. _Well, Hermione, that was a bloody brilliant thing to say, I chided myself_.

"You should've died there!" Malfoy cursed, a pained blush of fury staining his cheeks.

"You know what? I should've died there! Here! Take this, cut this tube and I'm dead in no time!" I said offering the I.V. to Malfoy.

Malfoy reached for the door but his hands jerked back, almost against his will.

"Can you please just tell me why?" Malfoy pleaded.

I could see how much it cost his pride to ask it.

"Why do you even care?" I asked Malfoy.

"Because it matters- ... b-because I ... _care_ for you! Really!" Malfoy said; his eyes staring unflinchingly into mine.

I think I might be concussed. I'm almost buying it. His eyes shine with something suspiciously like affection… maybe even a smidge of compassion. Could the bane of my existence actually be having a change of heart? I lower my guard just long enough to let the possibility, the sliver of hope begin to kindle. Okay, I can allow the vague possibility that Malfoy could soften up a bit… That conceded, my traitorous heart dared a step further. And for once, I allowed myself to see a part of Draco Malfoy I'd never seen before. I was speechless. My heart melted at the sight of Malfoy's quicksilver eyes. How can I not notice those eyes?

"Hermione, what went wrong at the wedding?" Malfoy asked again.

_He's calling me Hermione! I think I should call him Draco, _I thought in my head. _Merlin, I'm a goner! 'Come on, Hermione, snap out of it!' I berated myself silently._

"Nothing was wrong at the wedding! The flower girls were adorable! The place was gorgeous! Everything was perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Then why did you leave him?" Malfoy - Draco, I mean - asked again.

"Because I didn't love him. He was just a replacement. And I couldn't accept the fact that I was going to spend the rest of my pathetic life with someone I didn't love! To tell you the truth, I don't even know if I _ever_ loved Ron," I said, tears welling up in my eyes, my words tripping over themselves in the rush to get out at last.

A hand caressed the side of my face as Draco bravely advanced inside my personal space. Have to hand it to the Slytherin. He's got balls.

"Then what does love mean to you?" Draco asked me.

"You -- love was when I loved you, Draco," I answered, tears ghosting faint silver trails against my cheeks.

"One tear can represent anything. What does it represent to you?" Draco asked me, holding my hands tightly.

"My broken heart," I choked.

Draco was taken aback. He let go of my hands. Confusion, suspicion and disbelief stamped across his face. Silently, he turned and left the room. Exhaustion, that had to be what it was. What else could make me imagine that look of dawning horror in his eyes; that terrifying epiphany about what was really happening between us? His eyes took on a suspicious shine. Those can't be... he'd never... not over the likes of me. I mean, _this is Malfoy_!

* * *

"Can I have a sheet of paper please?" I asked the nurse. 

"Sure. Writing a letter before you leave?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, does the hospital happen to have a flower shop?" I asked the nurse again.

"Ground floor, from the reception area turn left, won't miss it," the nurse informed me.

I'd been released to leave the hospital under orders of bed rest and room service. Nothing strenuous and no consorting with homicidal ex-fiancés.

No problem.

I went down to the gift shop and bought a long-stemmed white rose. Then I signed out and walked back to my room. Wrote the letter. Then apparated to Draco's room where I left the letter on his freshly made bed. Along with the letter were two long-stemmed roses, one white, and one blood red. I managed to apparate back to my room just as Draco entered his suite.

* * *

**A/N: Much thanks to my beta -Nzomniac- for making this story sparkling! And to her for her wonderful ideas...I also wanted to ask if you readers realised how this story had become sparkly all the sudden? Thanks to all reviewers! You guys rock! I'm also thinking of posting a new story so keep your eyes open! It's not based on Harry Potter story so if you're reading it, act as if it isn't a HP story! Also...I'm very sorry to inform you guys, I haven't started on the next chapter yet as I have preparations going on. Last Friday I went to get my pasport done but failed to get a number so I had to come back again on Monday. The I have to collect it on Tuesday and get my visa done! You know, travelling stuff...then I went around borrowing Diskman from everyone but no one seems to have it! I finally found one yesterday and tomorrow I got to get some cds burned and stuff. Well, it's 2 am here but I decided to post it anyway after the long wait...Sorry!**

**Yours truly**

**Ashley**


	8. A Part of My Life

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling; therefore, Harry Potter isn't mine…**

**Gurlz: Okay...so I decided to post this today...no big deal! Fine! I admit...it was guilt that pushed me...and just to ease the guilt guess what I did? I FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY! Now all it needs is to be sent to my co-writer(Nzomniac) to modify a bit and add bits here and there! **

**Nzomniac: Hi everybody This is my first published fic. If you liked it -- yay! If you didn't --- Gurlz made me do it!**

**Gurlz: (stuffs cotton in her ears hastily) What's that you were saying?

* * *

**

**A Part of My Life**

**January 28th 2005 **

**Draco Malfoy**

I quietly opened my hotel room door. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I had hurt her badly, perhaps beyond repair. As I entered, I heard a small 'pop' echo gently from inside my room. Almost like the sound of someone apparating away. I looked into the room.

-- empty.

I can't say how I knew, but I just did. I could feel Hermione's essence still lingering in that empty space.

"I guess she's gone," I mumbled to myself.

_'How sure are you it was her?' _my mind berated me

_Oh, there's a letter…_

The letter ripped opened in my haste.

_**Dearest Draco,**_

_**By the time you read this letter, I shall likely be leaving this country with no intention of ever coming back. **_

_**There's always a part of us that wants love, craves it even. But love isn't just something you can pick up off the road. I know whatever happens, there'll still be a part of you in me. My future awaits me. I cannot hold on to this time, I cannot hold on to the time we were happy. Because I know the hole in my heart can never be repaired. There are not always happy endings. No matter how desperately we desire them. For in the end, we are the imperfect beings that we always were. You will always be you, I will always be in fear of the same things happening again. **_

_**You did not feel what I felt that day. You don't know how it feels for the person you love more than anything in this world to turn their back on you. You'll never understand why I'm afraid. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I am afraid. **_

_**I 'm sorry. **_

_**My love will always be with you, **_

_**Hermione **_

I reread the note several times, letting the words sink in as a coldness crept over me. Crumpling the letter in my hands, I threw it into the fire, watching it turn to ashes. And watched the love between us -- the heir of Malfoy House and the brightest flame of Gryffindor... my Hermione... turn into dust.

* * *

"Hermione!" I shouted as I shoved my way through the crowded, cavernous boarding area. 

I must have broken a dozen Muggles laws speeding to the airport. I couldn't just let her go without pleading my case.

Hermione's head whipped around at the sound of my voice. Uh oh, she had that desperate get-me-out-of-here look in her eyes as she broke into a run. I stepped on someone's foot, elbowed more than a few and nearly trampled three kids as I chased after her -- but failed to catch up before she made it to the doorway of the exit. She was just too fast. A stitch in my side, panting heavily, I dropped to my knees.

"I LOVE YOU HERMIONE! I NEED YOU!" I shouted across half the room.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She looked back. She dropped her bags and turned towards me.

_Well, that got everyone's attention_.

Every head between Hermione and me turned and stared. I damned my fair skin and its tendency to color whether I wanted it to or not. But what the hell. I had better things to worry about than curious Muggles and public declarations of love. Hermione was seconds away from walking out of my life for good and something told me that would be the biggest mistake of our lives.

"Last boarding call for Flight 3659 to London." blared over the airport address system. A few of the startled onlookers to our little drama scrambled to make it through the gate as the security personnel began to rope off the boarding ramp in preparation for take-off.

Still she stood there. Not making a move toward the ramp.

One step. Then another.

The next moment her hands were enveloped by my own, clinched tightly, with no intention of ever to letting go. Drawing her cautiously forward, I kissed her with all the love gathered within me all these years. She leaned in, completing the contact of lips.

I kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"For Merlin's sake -- marry me, Hermione. I'm no damned good without you," I whispered against petal-soft lips.

"Draco, -"

"Here, take this," I pressed into Hermione's palm a ring.

The ring had been passed down by my mother, from her mother, and her mother's mother and so on.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said, the brightness of unshed tears in her eyes.

"It's even more beautiful when _you_ wear it," that little truth slipped out.

"You know" Hermione's voice trembled, "you'll have to pay for making me miss my flight. That was a _first class _ticket." she snapped.

"Oh really?" I joked.

I stroked her brown hair as I inhaled gently. It smelled faintly of something fruity and sweet.

"You're worth everything," I whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione giggled. I took advantage of the distraction and slipped the golden circlet onto her left ring finger. Suddenly her expression changed. Her smiled faded.

"No, I can't," she said, shaking her head and placing the ring back in my hands.

"Hermione," I called weakly.

Without another word, Hermione was running away from me. Out of the exit door and down to the parking deck, lined with waiting taxis. My mind screamed for me to chase after her, but I stood there frozen in place. My chest tighened, my heart stilled for a beat, maybe two, before resuming a sluggish tempo. I endured the sympathetic glances of my unwitting audience with all the dignity befitting a Malfoy. Then mustered all my strength and made my way back to the hotel.

* * *

_I have to talk to her! I need her! Idiot! I'm sorry Hermione…I should probably write to her; but what am I going to say? That I'm sorry? She already knows I'm sorry! That I love her? Didn't work the last time!_

I sighed and rested my head on the pillow.

_I should at least try to find her!_

I grabbed my coat and made my way to her room. I'd checked the hotel when I returned and was relieved to find Hermione had checked in again. I wouldn't have to search the town for her afterall. On my way there, I rehearsed what I was going to say to her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I really am. Forgive me for all I've done to you," I chanted in my head.

I didn't even notice I was already in front of her door. I rapped three times. The door opened and revealed Hermione in a very thin nightgown. I raised my eyebrows.

"Draco, what do you want?" she sighed and wrapped her cloak around her a bit closer.

"To talk," I answered simply.

"Well, Ron wanted to talk too last time but I ended up on the rooftop of Piazza Navona, didn't I?" she snapped.

"Weasley's a lunatic. I'm not," I retorted.

"Fine," she said and turned on her heel.

I entered her room and looked around. Her room wasn't quite what I expected it to be. It was a complete mess. Knowing her for so long, this was a shocking experience. I made an audible cough and kicked a coke can out of my way. Hermione noticed my hint.

"I didn't force you to come in," she snapped.

"Of course you didn't," came out sharply, shooting her a nasty glare.

I sat down on her chair without looking and regretted it almost immediately. I'd accidentally sat on a wine-bottle opener. I withdrew the object and passed it to Hermione.

"I think this is yours," I said, scowling at her.

"Thanks, I've been looking all over for it," she replied innocently.

"Now, don't want to makes thing worse, do we?" I said, encircling her arms and pulling her close to me.

She was so close to me, I could feel her breathing.

"What do you want from me?" she spat, trying to get loose.

"Your attention," I answered menacingly.

"Draco, you're hurting me!" she pleaded me.

"I'm sorry," I said, regretting instantly what I had done.

Hermione backed away from me.

"Get out of here! Don't touch me!" she shouted.

"Please, I'm just trying to help!" I tried to convince her.

"By hurting me?" she said, close to tears.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry," I said, trying to draw closer to her.

"I know you're sorry Draco, I knew it from the start. But I never said I'd forgive you," she snapped.

"Just let me be a part of your life! Let me enter your heart, let me see your world!" I cried.

"Well, this is my life! Take a good look at my world! This is what you wanted to see, didn't you?" she replied, bursting into tears.

I drew her back into my arms and hugged her lightly.

"I'm sure there's something in your life you still want," I soothed her.

"Leave me alone! I'm a Mudblood, remember? I'm just some nobody who would contaminate your pure bloodline!" she shouted, pushing me away.

I was left speechless. Not only had I hurt her but I had truly, deeply insulted her. All these years, I'd called her Mudblood without thinking how it feels to be called such a foul name.

"I don't need your sympathy! We both know the only reason you're here is because of guilt! If you could just open those big silver eyes of yours and see that I don't need you back in my life! You'll see things aren't so perfect. So if you would just leave me alone, I'd really appreciate it," she yelled furiously through the tears streaming down her face.

I could see she wasn't so much sad, as she was hurt, angry and frustrated.

"I'm not leaving without you!" I shot back, determined not to lose what might be my last chance.

"Don't you get what I said in the letter? It's easy for you to move on! Do you know how long it took me to get my life back together? And did you have the decency to _even_ leave me alone after I'd started to get over you? Nope. You just waltz back into my life as though nothing had happened!" she continued to yell.

"I'm really sorry -"

"I didn't hear you saying sorry during 5th year! I've had enough of you!" she said as she picked a coke can up from the floor and threw it toward me.

My years of Quidditch paid off as I dodged her can. After a few cans, she decided to use magic as Muggle ways weren't doing enough damage. She was cursing and yelling at me. Her tears stopped but the spells didn't. I apparated back to my room and realized one of her spells had scored a hit on me. My wrist was bleeding _black_ blood.

_"Colin!" _I called.

"What?" Colin muttered irritably as he apparated beside me.

"Sorry mate. Could you could just heal this?" I said showing Colin my wrist.

"Blimey, who did it?" Colin said though knowing the answer.

"I did it," I muttered sarcastically.

"Granger being pretty tough on you, huh?" Colin muttered.

"Excuse me, but 'tough' just isn't the appropriate word. Maybe 'violent' will work," I said grumpily.

"Watch it, this might hurt," Colin warned.

"How painful can it be-**OUCH**! Easy there Colin!" I yelled.

"Told you so," Colin said smiling broadly.

"Colin, the bleeding's stopped. Why are you still poking me with the needle?" I said, eyeing Colin dangerously.

"Oops," Colin said innocently, his words at war with the devilish look in his eyes.

* * *


	9. Someday, Somehow ::for sis, with love::

**Nzomniac: Hi everybody! I'm Nzomniac. How did I end up here? Well, my new obsession is Draco/Hermione fics. Searching for DMHG pairings, I found my way here. Ashley had just posted chapter 4, I think, and I really liked the story - which is why I offered to beta for it. I came onboard starting with chapter 6 and Ashley and I worked so well together that she offered to partner with me on it. Although I've written a lot of stuff over the years, this is my first work that's made it online. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Ashley: (sniffs) Thanks...I think I'm going to make loads and loads of spicy food for you to be sent via mail. Lol...thanks again tawdkwaii! (inside joke for all you confused ppl out there!)**

**ALRIGHT, I LEFT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE DOWN THERE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL TAKE THE TIME TO READ IT...SKIP IT IF YOU WISH BUT THE NOTE REALLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!

* * *

**

**Someday, Somehow**

**January 29th 2005**

**Hermione Granger**

Someone was in my room. My first hint? When said person opened the curtains, letting a stream of morning sunlight flash across my face.

I groaned in protest.

"Rise and shine Hermione."

The voice was female, that much I could tell using the two functioning brain cells still alert at this ungodly hour. My head swam a little as I got up from my bed. I was headed towards the toilet but decided I was far too tired to make it. I reached for the arm of the nearby sofa, my vision blurry due to the sudden change in light. I usually kept the curtains closed all day.

"Boy, your room is a total mess," the woman spoke again.

"Boy, I'm sick of getting up and meeting some annoying stranger," I muttered.

"Well, you're up now so you might as well. I'm Chris Street," the person, now known as Chris, added as she gave the hotel room another appraising glance.

_I hate it when people are so damned perky in the morning!_

"Chris Street?" I stifled a yawn.

My hand crept towards my forehead and rubbed it before sweeping up into my hairline. My fingers getting snarled in the night's worth of unruly tangles -- managing to thoroughly ruin my already messy hair. It was a nasty habit I inherited from my father. Whenever I'm frustrated or pressured, I tend to rake my hands through my hair. Again and again and... well, you get the picture. It was easy for my father to deal with as he never had a hairdo, but it's an irritation to me.

"Go get dressed first. I've got some things to settle with you," Chris instructed.

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed in a simple halter top and velvet skirt that reached to just above my knees. Chris was wearing a generic t-shirt and jeans. My vision had had time to adjust by the time I'd washed my face and applied a little make-up concealing the rings beneath my eyes from lack of sleep. I'd been up every night since the fight with Draco the other day. I was writing in the diary I'd kept since I was ten. Inside it were pictures, drawings, notes, and most of them were writings to myself. No one dared to open it or even touch it. I guess I just don't like people knowing the problems inside my head. I hated it when people interfere with my life.

Chris led me downstairs to the hotel's restaurant next to the lobby. The breakfast buffet was too tempting to resist -- life-shattering events and uninvited visitors not withstanding. After loading my plate with various foods, Chris and I settled on a table quite far from the crowd.

"So, Chris, care to tell me who you are and what you had in mind bursting into my room just now?" I questioned.

"I was waiting for you to ask me that. I'm a S.W.A.T agent. I saved you from the redhead at Piazza Navona, remember?"

"Oh, it was you," I said rather knowingly.

"I want a word, Hermione. See, I've been reading your file a bit and found out that the redhead was your ex-fiancé. The one you ditched at the altar," Chris said taking a gulp of her orange juice.

I gaped at her.

"How did you found out?" I asked her.

"Got a few friends inside the Ministry -"

I almost spilled my coffee.

"You're a _witch_?" I asked again.

"Yeah…you know Colin Street? He works under a man named Draco Malfoy. Colin is my husband and he also happens to be Draco's best friend. Me here, used to be Draco's playmate," Chris said grinning.

"Okay, I've had enough surprises this morning to last the rest of my life," I said, this time truly spilling my coffee as the cup banged down on the table.

"Wow, you must have a life full of surprises!" Chris said sarcastically.

"Okay, so what if the lunatic up at the Piazza Navona that day is my ex-fiancé?"

"And so what if Draco breaks your heart and wants to mend it again now? Colin told me what happened. Hermione -"

"I've had enough. I can understand you digging into my past in regards to Ron -- but that doesn't give you license to bring up my past with Draco. You have no right to do so!" I said, feeling my temper rising up.

I stood up and left the table angrily.

"It's not easy moving on from the past! We all have our own demons, Hermione. It's not wrong to remember our past - for someday, somehow, we'll face it again. Why not now? A few tears now are better than a bucketful later!" Chris called to my retreating back.

I stopped in my tracks. She was right, yet, I wasn't going to give her - or Draco - the pleasure of acknowledging they had any measure of control over me. I turned back slightly.

"Well I fear to think how many tears it would be later if the bucketful I'm already crying now is anything to go by!" I hissed and continued my exit out of there.

* * *

I'm so sick of people acting like I'm complaining over a little bit of suffering! I'm sick of people thinking I'm just some pampered kid that needs to feel a little suffering! I'm sick of people looking at me like I'm trash! I'm sick of all that! 

A tear fell from my eyes. I wiped it angrily. I'm frustrated! I hate it when I can't stop crying! I hate the fact that I'm crying for a _jerk_! I hate myself for falling in love with him! I hate myself because I can't move on! And worse of all, I hate myself for loving a jerk so much!

I'd decided to do the whole tourist thing for awhile. Afterall, poor Harry was paying for me to enjoy the sights of Paris. And I was desperate for any kind of distraction. That's how I found myself facing a very famous, gilded and horribly overdone marble fountain. I didn't pay much attention to what the tour guide was mumbling. My eyes fell on the signboard in front of it. Seems the fountain came complete with its own legend. The sign says that for whomever tosses a golden coin into the fountain, a miracle will happen. I snorted at the idea of miracles. I decided to give it a try though.

_As long as this coin stays on the floor of this fountain, I will not talk to Draco! _

With that, I turned my back on the fountain as I tossed a Galleon, not waiting to see if it hit the ground or not. If only I'd lingered a few seconds, I would have seen the coin actually land on top of another coin. According to the legend, the toss didn't count. The coin never landed on the floor of the fountain!

* * *

"What in Merlin's name have you done to her Draco?" Chris yelled as she stormed into Draco's room. 

"What do you mean, Chris?" Draco muttered angrily.

He was angry with Colin who'd managed to botch the healing spell on his arm. And Chris, being Colin's wife, storming angrily into his suite, didn't help at all.

"That girl is badly wounded by you! One more hard push and she can turn crazy just because you can't keep your hands off every-single-unlucky-woman-you-meet!" Chris said loudly, jabbing her finger in his chest to emphasize the last few words.

"Easy, Christy! I just poked him with the needle a few times and jabbing his chest with your finger isn't going to cheer him up," Colin said, appearing suddenly beside Draco.

"Speaking of which, how come you get to abuse him and I don't?" Chris said and jabbed Colin instead.

"Excuse me?" Draco said loudly.

"No one said you could speak!" Chris yelled at Draco, pushing him and causing him to stumble a bit.

"I thought you were on our side!" Draco yelled back.

"I was until I found out that's she'd crying her head off over a jerk like you! I seriously don't blame her for hating you!" Chris shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Christy -"

"And you Colin! If you ever treat me like Draco treats Hermione, I'll turn the whole S.W.A.T team against you! I'll make sure every last S.W.A.T unit aims their snipers at you! I'll snap every single wand that's available if that's the last thing I do!" Chris yelled as loud as possible.

Chris stomped her way to the door. Turning back with her hand on the door, she paused just long enough to deliver a withering glare worthy of the Slytherin himself.

"And Draco, I seriously reconsidered calling you my friend after what you've put her through! Imagine, I don't even know what happened but I could see she's suffering! You're lucky I don't know what happened! Hermione could dehydrate with all the tears she's shed over a jerk like you!" Chris spat before leaving the two mans looking ashamed.

* * *

I sat in my hotel room for a considerable length of time. Gazing lazily into the fire, though my mind was busy thinking. _It's not wrong to remember our past for someday, somehow, we'll face it again! Why not now? _Chris's voice kept ringing in my head. I felt as though someone really understood how I felt. Almost as though Chris had once been hurt badly too. I kept wondering why it's the women that were always crying, not the men. I guess that's just how things go. Draco meant the world to me, he's the only one that made me feel _special _and_ appreciated. _Well, that's until he betrayed me. But no one, not even me, would ignore the look on Draco's face when he called it off. As though he was _forced_ to do it. I wanted so badly to accept the ring he gave me. I wanted so badly to hug him and hold him. I want so badly to be with him; but at the same time, it hurts to let him in because doing so would mean betraying myself. I'm torn between the choices of life. I feel so alone. I'm dying…deep down inside me. I'm dying…beneath my smile…I'm dying.

* * *

**A/N: okay...i wrote this when i was like not in the mood to write...then i felt guilty...so u can say...it's not so good...just some angst and humor in it...well...Nzomniac made it all nice and well so if you think it's good, thank her! haha...now she's GOT to give my legolas back...hehe...okay..this is IMMPORTANT i wanna wish my sister happy birthday and i dedicate this chapter to her...it's november 23th at 3.17am and three hours seventeen minutes pass her birthday and i just want to wish her happy birthday! although she's not reading this, i'm sure she will someday, when we make up the 6 years difference in age between us, she can read this or most probably reading this to her daughter...heck, depends on how long it takes her to read this! Happy 18th Birthday Sis! you're my one and only sister in this world and i know, no matter how many times i stick my tongue whenever i see you or how many times i yell at you, i will always love you bcoz you're the world's best sister and much more of what i expected you to be...happy birthday...i'm broke...i can't get you a gift...hope you'd accept this chapter as your 18th birthday present! **

**A very guilty girl bcoz she didn't wish her one and only sister happy birthday...**

**Ashley (Signing off)**


	10. You're Beautiful

**A/N: Okay! I've realised that the dates got mixed up from chapter 5-8! It seems that from January 26th(chap4) jumped to June 26th(chap5) and didn't change till chapter 9! I'm totally sorry and I've fixed it! But not like you all noticed it right? Well...in some chapters the dates really matter and some are just pieces to fill in their lives. So, I don't know how to deal with it but the dates stay! Ocasionally, check out what date is it! As an apology to my mistake, here's chapter 10 for you guys! Don't forget to review! Now, pay attention, chapter 11, 12 is done and beta-ed. Chapter 13, 14, 15 is done but not yet beta-ed. I'm goin on a really long holiday so Nzomniac will be posting the chapters! She'll be posting as far as we can make it, I've just sent her Chapter 14 and hopefully she gets it done early so she can post the chapters till 14, if no, you'll have to wait. So till January, she'll be doing everything, the author's note and stuff! I really won't be writing a lot when school starts on January. I think I'll write till chapter 15 only...then when things settled down after school, I'll start writing again ! Not to worry, I got 5 chapters in advanced, it'll work for a month! If possible, maybe I'll get 16 done before I take a break (I've learned not to push myself too hard). Credits for all 31 reviews will be given next chapter! I know...I haven't been thankful for the reviews, but really, mentally, I'm thankful! That's all! Until January 2006, this is Ashley :signing off:**

**

* * *

You're Beautiful**

**February 1st 2005**

**Draco Malfoy**

As I sat there, staring deeply into the fire in front of me, I thought. Of all the things I'd chosen to do, I chose to give up my one true love in order to win a bet. A stupid bet that I was stupid enough to follow. I sighed and looked around me. It was February and I was "home" - aka the infamous Malfoy Mansion - along with Colin and Chris. Hazel had brought along her boyfriend, Jason. And dear old mum was fussing about how I'm the eldest child but still yet to find a wife.

"Mom, it takes time," I said through clenched teeth for the hundredth time at dinner.

"Oh son, I really should arrange a match for you! I don't want you to end up with someone who doesn't deserve you!" Narcissa Malfoy said ignoring my comment.

I glared at my mother. 'Someone who doesn't deserve me?' Having a Death Eater as a father, everyone deserves me. What my mother actually meant when she said _someone who doesn't deserve me_ equals only one thing - mudbloods.

"Mom! What fool will agree to an arranged marriage?" I said heatedly.

Narcissa looked as if she was ready to kill. I knew perfectly why - she had agreed to an arranged marriage herself. She inhaled a deep breath and looked at me sharply.

"I think what Draco meant is that he doesn't want to have an arranged marriage. I mean, Mom, you agreed to an arranged marriage and look how you ended up," Hazel said quietly.

"I totally understand, but Draco, you mark my words, if you don't soon find a wife, I'll have to arrange one for you. Your choice," Narcissa said darkly.

She resumed eating and everyone else followed. Dinner was quiet except for a few jokes that fell flat. Colin looked torn between me and my mother. My mother had always treated Colin like her own son. After all, Colin's parents were good friends of hers. Hazel kept throwing me sad looks. Hazel was my favourite person in this family - not much of a complement really as the other options were Lucius and Narcissa.

After dinner, I packed some clothing and left the mansion. I still had some work to do in Italy. I had only come home after much persuasion from my mother and Colin. Apparently my mother "missed" me very much and wanted to see me. But I knew better, she wanted to keep track of my 'choice of perspective brides'.

"Draco, leaving us so soon?" a voice came from the hall.

I turned and saw Hazel leaning against the doorway.

"I guess so, I left some work back in Italy," I said to her.

Hazel's penetrating gaze saw right through the fragile excuse to slip out from under the pressure of settling my future. "Take care, Draco," Hazel said as she sidled up to him, her fingertips brushing strands of platinum out of his eyes.

"I will miss you," I said pulling her into a hug.

"You know Mom didn't mean to threaten you or embarrass you during dinner," Hazel said, patting my back.

"Hazel, listen, I'm happy you've got Jason. You found true love and can spend everyday of your life with him. I found true love, but I gave it up. Don't make my mistake," I said sadly, looking deep into Hazel's eyes.

Hazel was named after her eye color. Her eyes were always comforting and full of love. Anyone will adore her for those beautiful hazel eyes.

"So... you're going to let Mom choose your bride?" Hazel asked ridiculously.

"Mom has always picked things for me with care, even if it's just a robe. She made sure I had the best. If that's what she thinks is best for me, I will follow. But not because of love, because she's my mother and she will always choose the best for me," I said convincingly. _After all, what did it matter who I married if I could never have _-

"Even if the best isn't the best?" Hazel whispered.

I could see how it tears at her heart, knowing that I'm going to be married to someone I don't love.

"I'm doing the right thing," I said.

I made a move toward the door.

"Well, sometimes doing the right thing _isn't doing the right thing_!" Hazel called after me.

"You and your philosophy, Hazel. Seriously, you've gone too far in this," I chuckled.

Hazel just looked at me mournfully. I left the room, closing the door behind me. Almost instantly, the smile faded from my face. I passed Jason on my way out, he smiled at me. I smiled, hoping he doesn't break Hazel's heart like I broke Hermione's. Hermione; my heart sank at the thought of her. She's an angel, how could I not have noticed how special she is? I walked to the side of the road. I held my hand up and instantly, the Knight Bus appeared in front of me. I chose to take the bus because I'm not sure I can focus on where I'm heading - with so many things in my mind. I paid 11 sickles to the bus conductor and went to the top deck to take some fresh air. When I reached the top, my jaw literally dropped. Hermione was there - with another man. The same sinking feeling in my gut settled around my heart. I try to ignore it but I can't, it slashes at my very soul. I've always thought how sappy it sounds - but for the first time in my life I could actually feel my heart breaking. Even looking at her brought a physical ache to my chest.

She spotted me... and smiled at me, her hands in the man's hand.

I managed a smile and sat in front of the pair. I steeled myself at the sound of their giggling and snickering, I knew I had to be strong.

_Hermione managed to find someone and I'm happy for her. I would not make her feel guilty for forgetting me, she had every right too. _

Hermione stood up and headed down to the lower deck. I guessed she wanted to talk to the conductor. I sat there, looking at the houses around me. These houses looked so empty, lifeless. They bus stopped and I headed down. Apparently Hermione and the man were also heading the same way. We all got off at the same stop. The crowd at the stop swallowed the couple up before I could see which way they went. Once on the pavement again, I stood in front of a shopping mall. It was crowded and packed. Decorated with heart shapes and flowers, this place definitely stood out.

I felt so stupid. Everyone there had a partner and there I was, shopping for Valentine's Day, all alone. People stared at me. Even a few tested my limits by throwing me sad looks, then retreated to their dates and started snickering. I gathered all the pride I had and looked around for some gifts. Hazel had been dropping hints that she wanted a Valentine's Day gift. I don't have a single clue what to give her. A teddy bear perhaps?

I felt so alone. Even in this room filled with people, I feel lonely. The emptiness inside me caused my heart so much misery. I caught a glimpse of Hermione in the mall. I silently prayed she would look my way. But she didn't. My breath caught at the way she laughed. There's just so much poise in her. It was my loss for wasting it.

_Merlin she's beautiful_ I thought.

I never deserved her. She was so special; someone like me just doesn't deserve her. In a matter of seconds, she caught my eyes. She smiled at me and whispered something to her 'date'. She made her way towards me. I felt a surge of light come pouring through me. Her gentle smile kindles a stubborn flame of hope inside me for just a moment, but just like a candle, even the brightest flame comes to an end.

"Draco," Hermione whispered softly.

My voice caught in my throat. I just smiled at her, my first genuine smile in days.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. I'm glad to see you've moved on," I replied.

Hermione looked puzzled, but when she looked behind her, she understood what I meant.

"That's Kyle," she said sheepishly.

"I'm guessing this is the time I should introduce a girl to you. Sorry to disappoint you, I didn't bring her along," I joked.

She broke into a laugh and once again, I was blown away. She suddenly looked so beautiful.

_You're so beautiful,_ I thought in my mind.

I touched her cheeks. I felt her soft curly hair. As my hand drifted to her cheeks, she held it. I could feel the love, the passion and worst of all, the tears. A tear managed to fall without me knowing it. She moved closer to me and kissed the tear away. I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed her and hugged her tight. And I didn't care that there were hundreds of people in the building, I didn't care how many eyes are watching me. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. She protested for all of three seconds and then she gave in. In the end, I was the one who pulled away. I reminded myself that I couldn't cause her any more misery. I stood there, waiting for - I could've guessed what was coming. A myriad of feelings played across her features - fear, longing, confusion, resolve. Sherry-colored eyes locked with silver for a moment longer, before she turned around and fled. It was then, for the first time in my life, that I felt what she'd felt the day I turned my back on her.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you,  
But it's time to face the truth;  
I will never be with you……**_

_**James Blunt - You're Beautiful - (Not the whole song)

* * *

**_


	11. I Don't Wanna Cry

******Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling; therefore, Harry Potter isn't mine…**

******A**/N: Hi everyone! Nzomniac here. Gurlz is on holiday - the lil scamp - and has left me holding the keys.

**Poor - innocent - child! evil grin**

**First off, I'd like to say a whopping THANKS to all the readers who have read and/or reviewed. Believe me, I really do read them all and take constructive comments very much to heart. I hope to help Gurlz make this an enjoyable read for all. So settle back, grab your popcorn and a fistful of hankies and enjoy the angst.**

**Well... what are you waiting for? Go on. READ!**

****

* * *

**I Don't Wanna Cry**

**February 5th 2005**

**Hermione Granger**

I knew I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I could've been with him. I could've held him, and I could've told him I loved him. He was, after all, my one and only true love. _Hermione Malfoy_... damn that sounds so perfect. All I could do was look on helplessly at the destruction I had caused; the destruction of two hearts.

It was about noon when I packed my things and checked out of the Golden Dragon Hotel. I held my hand out to stop a taxi. Fortunately for me, a taxi pulled smoothly up to leave a passenger at the hotel entrance. Splendid. I could snag this one, no waiting. The taxi door snapped open, the occupant handing the driver his fare before turning to step out onto the pavement. Unbending to his full height, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the back seat of the taxi. In that instant, I knew God must be playing some cruel game with my heart

_It is your destiny, Hermione. You two are meant to be! Why deny it?_

No, I didn't believe in destiny anymore. Destiny had played with my feelings again and again. I'd rather think of it as a mere coincidence. I took the taxi without a word to Draco. It's time for me to move on. Our eyes were locked on each other for a moment. Draco seemed to be hurting... but he can't be, I mean, he's a Malfoy! But alas, I won't deny -- he _is_ different from his father. He's become more sensible and caring. Something I never thought a Malfoy could be. Before we knew it, the taxi was moving away, breaking our gaze. I never thought I'd bring myself to say this; after all that I've said and done, I feel very lonely. Draco - he taught me a lot of things. He proved to me that there is another world beyond the library. He showed me a bigger world. And for that, I'm grateful to him. If it wasn't for him, I would still be hidden within the dusty walls of the library. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was headed to the airport and from there, to England. Heading to a place far from paradise. But that's where I belong, that's my calling. I slumped in defeat as tears were threatening to fall. I couldn't hold myself together. I admit, I'd failed miserably in the game of love. As I boarded the plane, a surge of regret hit me. A tug-of-war was going on in my heart. My logical mind screamed _Get the hell out of here quick! _My heart just whimpered pathetically _I don't want to go_. Yet there was no way I could survive more emotional damage from Draco. There was nothing else I could do.

_I can do this. I have to do this! _I reminded myself.

Four hours later, I arrived in England. Heart heavy, I made my way to The Burrow.

* * *

Ginny's reaction was predictable when I apparated into her room. She was brushing her hair when she saw my reflection in her mirror. She startled and jumped to her feet, wand at the ready. She calmed a bit when she saw it was only me. 

"Sorry Ninny, you surprised me," Ginny said.

I raised my eyebrow on my name.

"Ninny? Since when is my name _Ninny_?" I asked, slightly offended.

"Well, I thought you should have a nickname, you know. Come on, you call me Gin!" she replied heatedly.

"I mean, of all names you settled on 'Ninny'?" I said disbelievingly.

"What other names can you think of that's cute come from the name 'Hermione'?" Ginny shot, scowling.

"Me, I can think of plenty! Let see, Hales, Haley, Mione -"

"Well, Mione sounds childish and Hales makes you sound like a whale," Ginny commented.

"Well, it's better than _Ninny_!" I shot back.

"Come on! You've got to admit it's cute! You just don't like it because Vicky called you that!"

"I do not hate that name because Krum called me that!" I lied.

"Do too!" Ginny snapped.

"Haley sounds fine! My mom calls me that and I refuse to answer to any other name than Haley or Hermione," I said stubbornly.

"Fine, _Haley!_ What brings you here today?" Ginny said, still scowling.

"You don't mind me staying here a day or two, do you?" I asked shyly.

"Actually, I would but -"

"Hey Ginny!" a voice came bursting from the doorway.

Ron stood there, dumbfounded by the image in front of him.

"- Ron's home," Ginny finished her sentence quietly.

"Hermione!" Ron breathed.

My mind raced as memories of the past come rushing back to me. I did the only thing I could think of -- apparated to the Potter Mansion.

I took a moment to try to stabilize my emotions. I hadn't seen Ron for a while and I guess it's best that I don't. He's a lunatic and he tried to kill me. I wasn't ready to deal with him yet. Not to mention the load of guilt I was still lugging around for ditching him.

I walked up to Harry's gate and told the security wizard that I was looking for Harry. The guard regarded me suspiciously while rifling through a pile of parchments and wizard photos until he'd found what he was looking for - _where had Harry come up with that horrid snapshot of me? _I puzzled. Satisfied that I had the proper clearance, he dispelled the wards on the gates and I walked through, hurrying along in the cold night air. As soon as I'd crossed onto the grounds, I heard the guard resetting the wards. I was shivering slightly as I hadn't bothered wearing a cloak. I regretted it now. Normally, I find long, solitary walks relaxing. This time was anything but. I held back tears as I thought of everything that had happened between Draco and me. We're so far apart, yet I could feel his heart beating. We denied and pretended that we had never loved each other but I know, deep down, we love each other more than anything in this world. I want to be close to him, but it tears my heart to think how much it would hurt to be with him. It hurts too damn much to be with him. I knocked on Harry's front door. A house-elf opened to door and greeted me. Although I disapproved of Harry using a house-elf, I know Harry would treat house-elves with respect. The house-elf -- Sasha, I learned later -- took me to Harry's study. Harry saw me entering and we pulled each other close in a hug.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you again," Harry said as we parted.

I put up the best smile I could manage and held onto his shoulder. I wanted to be strong; I didn't want Harry to know what happened. After all, Harry had his own problems to deal with.

"Sasha, get some hot chocolate ready and call Claire down," Harry instructed the house-elf.

"Harry, you don't have to; I don't mean to disturb you," I said, looking at him.

Harry looked at me for a moment. His eyes stared straight into mine. I could see they were full of concern and love. Harry was like a brother to me.

"Don't worry, you're not disturbing anything. I was just preparing a report to hand in but it can wait,"

"Harry I -"

"The job will come back but the friendship won't," Harry said.

With that, Harry steered me to a private room. Claire was already inside. She smiled and waved at me when I entered. I couldn't guess what made her so confident, so cheery all the time. Claire's smile was legendary and never faded. Every time I see her, she's smiling, laughing and happy. I'm glad Harry found her because with her smile, Harry's dark past and troubles would melt away. He would be better with Claire rather than some girl like Cho who kept crying and adding problems to Harry's life. Ginny was rather hot-tempered and too protective of Harry. I guess at the end of the day, Harry ended up with Claire and he's happy with her.

"Hermione, come sit down, warm up a little. You look like a corpse," Claire joked.

"Thanks Claire," I mumbled and sat down beside her.

"Hermione, is there a problem?" Harry asked, looking at me with concern.

"No, I'm fine. Just thought I'd visit you,"

"You know darling, you should stay the night here. I see you've brought your bags along," Claire suggested to me.

"Honey, that's an excellent idea!" Harry exclaimed and pecked Claire on her cheeks.

"Erm…actually, I wanted to stay with Ginny but - erm, there's er -"

"You can stay here until at least tomorrow," Claire said, patting my hand.

"Sasha! Get the guest room ready!" Claire said as she headed for the door.

"I guess there's nothing I can do to change her mind, huh?" I mumbled shyly.

Harry smiled at me and said, "She's the best thing that had ever happened to me."

I grabbed my bag and followed Harry's retreating back to my room.

_**All the magic's gone  
There's just a shadow of a memory  
Something just went wrong  
We can't go on make-believing**_

I drew some sketches in my diary that night. I flipped the pages and stopped at a picture. It's a picture I drew when I was dating Draco. It was a picture of a boy and a girl, holding hands. Above their hands were written "We wanted to be together, and now we can." I added some details to the picture. About 5 minutes later, I looked at the picture I'd drawn. It was a similar picture to the one before just that now; the girl seemed to be crying while the boy's head was facing opposite the girl. The lettering now read "We wanted to be together, and now we can't."

I closed my diary and placed it on the nightstand. I pulled the comforter closer around me. That night, I slept peacefully, though alone. I dreamed of a day when I would turn and see the person I loved, right beside me, sleeping peacefully.

_**I don't wanna cry  
Don't wanna cry  
Nothing in the world  
Could take us back  
To where we used to be  
Though I've given you my heart and soul  
I must find a way of letting go  
'Cause baby, I don't wanna cry……**_

I woke up the next morning thankful that there was no stranger in my room. I pulled a cloak around me and went to wash up. After 20 minutes, my hair was pulled up into a neat bun and I was wearing a thin layer of makeup. I put on a white jeans skirt and a beige sweater. Wearing some comfortable black sandals (the only comfortable footwear I have at the moment), I went downstairs for breakfast.

I got a shock when I entered the dining hall. It was empty. Not even a shadow present in the room. It was 10am and it couldn't be too early for breakfast - so deciding to cook for myself, I headed to the kitchen.

The mystery was solved when I entered the kitchen. Claire was busy stirring some mushroom soup while Harry was cutting fruit. House-elves were running everywhere, helping Claire and Harry. I raised an eyebrow. They seemed to be preparing a feast. The weirdest thing was that the house-elves _weren't_ cooking. Only Harry and Claire seemed to be cooking. I gave an audible cough and Harry's head bolted up.

"Morning Hermione!" Harry cried.

I smiled and entered to room, walking towards Harry.

"What's the occasion?" I questioned Harry when I was opposite him.

"Oh well, Claire was in the mood for cooking today so she decided to cook breakfast," Harry informed me.

"I see; anything I can do?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh as Harry was trying to cut the orange just as Claire had done it.

It seems like Claire was playing with Harry as she had shown Harry a very compicated way to cut an orange. Claire had cut it with patterns and carvings that she was sure a man like Harry won't be capable of doing. The way he was massacreing the fruit, I seriously doubt Harry (or anyone else for that matter) would be eating any of his hard work later.

"Harry, here, let me do this," I said slowly and I dodged just in time as Harry offered me the knife - blade first.

He had pointed the knife and when he extended his hand forward, I would've been stabbed if I hadn't dodged the hit. Thank the heavens for hair-trigger reflexes!

"Sorry, I'm not really into cooking but the other option was sewing so I thought cooking wasn't that bad. I guess I was wrong," Harry said shrugging.

I chuckled and said to Harry, "Why don't you make yourself useful and go pick some roses from the garden? I'm sure you learned enough Herbology !"

"Sure, I'll just take some elves with me. What color do you prefer?" Harry asked.

I thought on it for a while. Then I answered, "White and blood red."

Harry thought it was just a random choice but it wasn't to me. I loved white roses while red - red stands for love. The green stems remind me of Draco. His favourite color is green - naturally - while white was mine. The blood red showed how deep the love was; _my_ love.

_Holy crap! How sappy can you get? _I thought as I shook off the unwelcomed memories and busied myself once more.

I smiled ruefully and went back to decorating plates with the oranges I'd cut. After about half an hour, we were seated comfortably in Harry's dining room. In the middle of the table were the roses Harry had picked, placed in a crystal vase.

"Hermione, those colors are perfect! Why did you choose those colors?" Claire asked.

I just smiled and shrugged. Harry had started on his bacon while Claire was admiring the roses.

"Claire, they're _your_ roses from _your_ garden, picked by _your_ husband! Now stop staring at them and eat your breakfast!" I said sounding like a mother hen.

"You would be a good mother. Your kids would tow the line or end up with a kick in the butt!" Harry joked.

"Which is what you'll get if you don't shut up!" I snapped teasingly.

Claire laughed and started on her soup while I continued eating my scrambled eggs.

The only time I seemed to be able to laugh is when I'm with Harry and Claire. When I'm in the bath or when I'm alone, I start feeling lonely and tears blur everything, threatening to fall. Luckily, Harry never noticed this, nor did Claire.

"Hermione, why don't you stay here for the weekend? I want to take you shopping today and we could go out - have a ladies night out tomorrow! We'll bring Ginny along!" Claire suggested.

When I said Claire never felt insecure, it was exactly this kind of situation I was talking about. Claire knew Ginny and Harry used to date, yet Claire never minded Ginny and Harry meeting or hanging out.

"Erm…sure! This way I'll be able to spend the remaining 10,000 galleons Harry gave me!" I said, ignoring Harry's teases.

"Great! Well, I guess I'd better get busy earning a bit more money for you guys to spend!" Harry said sarcastically.

Claire and I giggled and I added, "Then I can give you all the souvenirs I brought from Italy!"

_**Lyrics from 'I don't Wanna Cry' by Mariah Carey (It's not the whole song, I didn't want my story to be kicked out because of some song, but you should check out the lyrics if you're free)

* * *

**_

p.s. This is my first time posting anything on so any mistakes or goof-ups are unintentional and will surely be forgiven, right? Sankyu!


	12. Memories

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling; therefore, Harry Potter isn't mine…

**A/N: Alright! This is just a note...the letterings in italic is the past alright? in case you all got confused...there's italic and italic+bold so watch out alright? thx...**

**

* * *

Memories **

**February 14th 2005**

**Draco Malfoy**

It was Valentine's Day at last. Not like I looked forwarded to it, but I hoped it ended quickly. I was forced to go back to the Malfoy Mansion to attend the Valentine's Ball. My mother had said it was a chance for me to socialize but I knew better. It was for me to meet the 'candidates' for my future bride. It's pretty obvious, the fact that mother keeps reminding me to look nice and listing names of eligible women. I finally ended up getting a life-sized teddy bear for Hazel and a silk scarf for my mother. I secretly sent a box of Swiss Mint Chocolates to Hermione. Mint was her favourite flavor and Swiss Chocolates are the finest chocolates in the world.

I remembered celebrating a Valentine's Day with Hermione. It was raining that day. We'd gone on a picnic when halfway through, rain began to pour. I quickly conjured a shed while Hermione immediately ran out and danced in the rain.

_"Come on Draco! It's fun!" Hermione said through her giggles. _

_I was amazed how a girl like her couldn't care less about getting soaked in the rain. She wasn't bothering to keep the rain off her at all. She spread her arms and let the rain pour onto her. She was laughing and dancing in the rain. I thought she was out of her mind. _

_"Draco! Come out and feel the rain!" _

_"No I don't want to get soaked!" _

_"Oh come on!"_

_"No I really don't want to."_

_"¯Let the rain fall down, and wipe my dreams, let it wash away my sanity, coz I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream, I'm coming clean¯"_

_I stood there in horror as she started singing. How could she not care? She was having the time of her life in the rain. She's one of a kind. I couldn't help but grin. At last, I came out of the shed. I was soaked the moment I stepped out. But it didn't really matter. The feeling of the rain on my skin, it was so refreshing. I felt myself purified. Hermione saw me and moved closer to me. She held my cheeks and pressed her lips against mine. She told me later that it was her first kiss. _

_"I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I'm so lost without you," she whispered in my ear. _

_I could feel her breath. Even in the pouring rain, I felt warm at her touch. _

_"Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered back to her. _

_We stood there, arms twined round each other and watched as the rain began to subside. It was the one Valentine's Day I would never forget. _

I thought back and realized, I only remember this one Valentine's Day in all my 20 years of living. Other memories were simply fragments, pieces here and there of growing up. None of them evoked any feelings of love. There was a tap on the window, and I saw at once my eagle owl, Storm. I crossed the room and realized that it was raining out, just like my Valentine's Day with Hermione had. I opened the window and allowed Storm to fly in. He swept gently by and landed on my study table. I retrieved the note from his leg and Storm flew out, heading to his favourite tree. I opened the note and read:

_**Thinking of you on a raining day,  
Memories flooded back to me,  
I thought of what you'd say,  
If you remembered what you took from me,  
On a raining Valentine's Day,**_

I placed the telling note on my desk carefully, making sure it didn't tear. Though it didn't say who the sender was, I knew just as well. I took a piece of parchment and a quill, and then I wrote a reply:

_**Never was I struck before that hour,  
With love so sudden and so sweet,  
Your face bloomed like a sweet flower,  
It stole my heart away complete,  
Our souls are one if you must know,  
And never shall they be apart,  
With a splendid smile, your face aglow,  
I reached for you and found my heart,**_

I sealed the parchment and went over to the still open window. I called for Shadow, the family's owl. After a while, I spotted Shadow as he flew silently up and landed on the window's frame. I tied the note to him and said, "To Hermione Granger."

Shadow clicked his beak, indicating he understood and took off. I watched him for a while. Shadow was rather pump, seeing as he hadn't had a letter to carry in months yet he was still fed. Unlike Storm, Shadow looked rather old. Storm greatly resembled Shadow, except that Storm was more handsome. I had liked Storm a lot. Storm was the only one at Hogwarts I could talk to casually. Sometimes I thought Storm was the only friend I could talk to without feeling like I had to uphold the image of a Malfoy.

As I shut the window, I had the sudden feeling I was being watched. I turned to see Hazel looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the bear," Hazel said immediately.

"Not a problem,"

"You sure it isn't fake? I highly suspect there's an Engorgement Charm involved,"

"Not really," I replied.

"Where did you get it?" Hazel asked again.

"Some muggle store," I shrugged.

"You got me a muggle gift?"

"I can take it back if you like, but I'm not getting you another gift."

"You wish! I like Hazeline a lot," Hazel said, still smiling.

"Hazeline?"

"The teddy bear,"

I raised my eyebrow but decided that I didn't care enough to question it. Hazel continued to talk.

"Draco, want to take a walk?"

"With you?" I asked.

"Is it very hard to believe I'm being nice to you?"

"Not really, but it's weird. We Malfoys don't waste much time being nice to each other. We're supposed to hate each other, or at the very least, be indifferent to each other."

"I'm different."

"I can see why."

"Let's go," Hazel urged and took my hands.

Hazel dragged me to the garden outside. I soon realized that Hazel was feeling rather talkative. In fact, we talked a lot. She told me about Jason and how they met, and then she told me about how she had planted some roses in the garden. She told me that she wanted to make a rose garden with fountain and swings. I snorted at that idea. Hazel asked me a number of questions. We were doing fine, until she asked a question I didn't want to answer.

"Have you fallen in love, Draco?" Hazel asked me quietly.

"I have, but what difference does it make?" I said sadly.

"I don't quite understand."

I inhaled sharply and spoke, "Yes, I've fallen in love. But do I get to spend the rest of my life with her? No. Do I get to be with her? No. If I can't spend my life with someone I love dearly, does it really matter if we were in love? No."

"You can't be with her? Why not?" Hazel whispered.

"Not as a Malfoy, I can't be with her," I said bitterly.

"Why not? So what if you're a bloody Malfoy?"

"A lot of reasons,"

"Like what?" Hazel pushed harder.

"Don't you get it!" I shouted.

Hazel remained silent.

"There are many reasons we can't be together! I've hurt her badly. She's moved on! I'm a Malfoy and just with that one word, I can't be with her! Want to know why? Because with the Malfoys, all that matters is blood! Not love! God damn it! I know you're in love, I know! I know that you get to be with the person you love, but I don't! It's different for me! I can't be with her and I accept that! If I can accept that, why can't you?" I shouted angrily.

"Are you saying you've fallen for a Mudblood?" Hazel asked slowly.

"See! Do you see? That's exactly what I'm talking about! Blood! That's all that matters, am I right?" I spat and left Hazel standing there, dumbstruck.

* * *

The ball was terrible that night. Mother kept introducing women to me. I wasn't interested at all. I simply nodded lazily and watched as my mother talked about me and my life. About how I was just the perfect son, how I am the heir of the Malfoy fortune and so on. At last, the ball ended with a tired Narcissa and a very disapproving Hazel, along with a silent Jason. Hazel was with me most of the time to make sure I didn't slip out of the crowd and hide somewhere like I usually do. She also saw how I acted when women of all types were introduced to me. I could see how desperate my mother and sister were when they introduced to me a woman who'd been divorced _**three times**. _If the craziness doesn't stop soon, I'll go crazy! Sitting by the fireplace with Jason and Narcissa while Hazel said her goodbyes to her friends, I sighed. 

"Mom, tell me this is the last time you'll ever plan a ball!" I said tiredly.

"Oh Draco, have you found a suitable woman?" Narcissa asked, fanning herself with her palm.

"No, didn't I say that you were to decide?"

"Your sister wanted you to choose. She wanted to make sure you at least had the privilege to choose, even if you don't particularly like any of them," Narcissa explained.

I glared at Hazel who'd just entered the room.

"Well, Mother, I think you should choose for me. If I were to choose, you wouldn't be too happy with my choices," I said, still glaring at Hazel.

"I think I'll give you one year to bring back a decent woman. If you still fail to do so, I'll have another ball and choose," Narcissa said tiredly.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a flight to catch," I retreated.

"Draco?" Narcissa called.

I turned and stared at her.

"Catch another flight, I want you to stay here tonight," Narcissa said as she stood up and left the room.

I shot Hazel a nasty glare and retreated to my room, wondering if I'll ever beallowed to really decide anything at all! After some time, I reached my room. I flicked the lights on furiously and slammed my hand on the cold wall. **_Damn it! _**I thought. Is there really nothing in my life worth living for?

"Draco?" a voice called.

"What!"

"Draco, what's wrong with you?" a voice that turned out to be Hazel asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"Draco! Stop it!"

"Stop what Hazel!" I yelled angrily.

Hazel shut her mouth for a moment. She was rather taken aback by my attitude. I continued talking.

"I'm a screw up! I know! So what!"

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Hazel asked.

"You know what I'm talking about! I'm always the disobedient child! Always the bad one! And you're always the center attraction! You're always getting more attention! And me? I'm the one thrown aside until they decide to pick me back up!" I shouted.

I walked past Hazel, brushing her shoulder, and reached for the door. Before I had the chance to open the door, Hazel spoke again.

"What are you doing? Draco, I can't help it if you choose to act like that!" Hazel called after me.

"Treat me like a screw up and I act like a screw up!" I shouted.

"Where're you going?"

"To mix with my own kind!" I hissed as I reached for the door.

"Draco, do not slam the d -"

I slammed the door without a second thought. I walked around to the back of the house. As I reached the backyard, my spirits lifted a bit. I was standing in front of a Quidditch pitch. Almost without thinking, I reached into the broom shed and grabbed my Firebolt. I mounted the broom and took off. Feeling the chill wind stinging my face, I focused and made a perfect Wronski Feint. I'd practiced it throughout the whole 4th year. I've always felt so calm when I'm flying. Even when I was in a match against Potter, I couldn't help but feel alive. I'm alive again now…

* * *


	13. Valentine's Day without Him

A/N:Happy Holidays! ...Nzomniac

**Valentine's Day without Him**

**14th February 2005**

**Hermione Granger**

As I turned the lock, the door to my room sprang open. I pulled all my shopping bags in with me and tossed them all aside. All I could think of at that point was to lie down. I was exhausted! Shopping for Valentine's Day with Claire was no easy task. Claire wanted me to try on every single dress she laid eyes on. We started at 10 o'clock in the morning. It wasn't until 2 o'clock in the afternoon that we settled down for lunch and 5 o'clock in the evening that we apparated home. I looked around, almost 20 shopping bags were scattered around my bedroom floor, spilling their contents about. I sighed and brought my face to my hands. I badly needed some rest, but with the untidy room in front of me, I couldn't just let it go. I started to stack the bags properly in a corner. Once that was done, I spotted a pile of magazines, the pages flipped open and all over the table. I sighed and piled up the magazines too. By the time I finished, I was nearly asleep on my feet. I walked to my dressing table to brush my hair before I took a nap. When I reached the dressing table, I saw that my make-up was a mess on the dresser. Little cases of eyeshadow were everywhere; mascara unscrewed; lipsticks uncapped; and jewelry unsorted. It was not an easy job finding the matching cover to each and every make-up accessory I had, considering the amount had tripled thanks to Claire. When everything was tidy, I brushed my hair and went for a nap. The moment my eyes closed...

"Hermione! Time for a fashion show!" Claire called bustling into my room.

"Claire!" I whined.

"Up, up, up!" Claire barked at me.

I groaned in protest. I'd barely closed my eyes!

"Claire, I want to get some rest! Why don't we wait till Ginny comes for dinner?" I suggested.

"Fine. I'm gonna find Harry, perhaps he's got something for me to do," Claire said in a defeated tone.

Keeping a famous designer happy wasn't something I was good at. Poor Harry…

"Claire?" I called.

"Hmm?" she said, turning to face me.

"I don't know if you know this, but Harry once told me that you're the best thing that's ever happened to him. Spend this Valentine's Day with him, not me," I said sincerely.

Claire's face lightened up and blushed. Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen her blush. She's never embarrassed.

"Thank you, Hermione." Claire's ever-present smile slipped for a moment. Her forehead wrinkled in thought a second or two. "That's really... reassuring to know. You see, sometimes I can't help thinking even now that Harry only married me as... a replacement of sorts. He's lost so many of the people he loved."

"How could you even think like that? Harry loves you, and he's very lucky he found you if you ask me," I said seriously.

"I don't think he likes me smiling so much," Claire said sadly.

"I just so happen to know that's the thing he loves most about you. Well, I need some sleep now," I said, smiling at Claire's stupidity.

"Have a good rest," Claire said as she dimmed the lights.

Surprisingly, it was the dimness I liked. The dark was somehow comforting. _Female intuition,_ I thought happily.

Ginny arrived at 8pm sharp. Dinner was served 20 minutes later. Ginny chatted happily with Claire and me. Harry just watched the ladies talking. Harry cornered me before Ginny's arrival and demanded to know what prank I was playing. Apparently Claire went into 'action' right after she'd left my room. It left Harry blushing madly every time Claire smiled at him or massaged his arms and shoulders. And Claire was grinning madly at Harry. Ginny definitely spotted the difference between the two lovebirds as she cast a knowing smile on me. Ginny and I had planned something and let's just say dinner is going to be so much fun!

I looked at Ginny and she nodded.

"So, Harry, did you enjoy your shag just now?" I said simply.

Harry, who wasn't expecting me to say any such thing, dropped his spoon with a _clang!_ He then blushed furiously and tried drinking his soup but his hands were shaking so hard that soup splattered everywhere. Ginny, Claire and I giggled at his reaction.

Claire, on the other hand, wasn't having as much fun as we were. She looked at me sternly and said, "Let's just have dinner without er - _interruptions_."

I just smiled at her and continued tearing off a piece of my bread. Ginny's turn was next.

"Did you know I had oysters just before I lost my virginity?" Ginny said casually.

Harry, who just shoved some oysters in his mouth, choked on the oysters. He started coughing and when Claire went to help, she held one hand to his shoulder while patting his back vigorously with the other -- which only served to make Harry cough even harder.

"Hermione, Ginny," Claire said alarmingly.

"What?" I said innocently.

Claire inhaled sharply and clasped Harry's hand, causing Harry to blush harder than ever.

"I'm guessing it's the best shag you ever had?" I asked.

Harry was better at handling this question, although he couldn't control his blush.

"So what if it was?" Harry answered snappily.

"Means there's more to come. Claire's a very hot package," Ginny replied.

"Seriously Harry, you should get used to it, as it's gonna happen again, _better_ and _longer_," I winked at Harry.

Harry licked his lips without knowing it.

"Okay, guys! It's dinnertime! Let's not talk about it," Claire said, easing Harry's blush a little.

"Means we get to talk about it later?" I asked sweetly.

"I never said that," Claire said through clenched teeth.

Ginny was the better actress so she got this part. We nodded and Ginny's act started. Ginny sighed dramatically, "If only I'd gotten that 'action' when I dated Harry."

Harry's blush was a deeper red than Ginny's hair. Claire too, was blushing.

"Here's something for you, Harry," Ginny said as she passed a bag to him.

"Some of them are for Claire," I added.

Harry looked in the bag and blushed. Claire tried to peek but Harry snatched the bag out of range.

"No peeking!" Harry called and the room burst out in laughter.

"Oh and Harry, if you want to use them, it's not gonna be tonight. We're having a slumber party and Claire's included in it," Ginny snickered.

"Don't worry, I have a whole lifetime," Harry said as he gave a very confused Claire a peck in the cheek.

After dinner, Ginny, Claire and I trooped back to my room for the slumber party. Harry stayed behind as he had work to do. Claire was still not talking to either of us as we refused to tell her what was inside the bag. I definitely have something to laugh at for the rest of my life.

"Okay, let's start the slumber party!" I shouted happily once we were in the room.

"Yaaay!" Ginny shouted childishly.

We both turned to stare at Claire and Claire mumbled, "Er - yay?"

"Let's tie up our hair," Ginny said excitedly.

"Sure, I'll do Claire's and Claire can do yours and you'll do mine," I replied to Ginny.

Claire's mood lightened up after several jokes and busying herself tying Ginny's hair up.

"Ginny, your hair is really smooth," Claire commented.

"I just did a hair treatment last weekend."

"At Crazy Cuts?" I asked Ginny.

"Yup, go on Wednesdays, its ladies day," Ginny informed us. "Ever been there, Claire?"

"Why would I go there if I can have it done for free?" Claire said.

"You get it done for free?" Ginny asked and I tried, though without success, not to roll my eyes.

"Duh! She's famous! She's got her own personal stylist to do any treatment she wants," I said, rolling my eyes.

"True," Claire nodded, "but I get them for free at Dazzle Studios."

"Why?" Ginny and I asked in union.

"Well, Dazzle Studios are the hair stylists for every fashion show I've had. They earned thousands because of my shows. They ought to give me the free treat, right?" Claire explained.

After tying each other's hair up, we painted nails and chatted. I showed Ginny a few of the dresses I bought and we had the fashion show Claire was whining for. Then, Ginny wanted to talk about first loves.

"So, everyone has a first love, right? Tell me the story," Ginny said grinning evilly.

I paled. How was I going to explain that Draco was my first love? Should I lie? But I trust them, they're my closest friends!

"We'll start with you, _Haley,_" Ginny taunted me with my nickname.

"Guys, whatever's said in this room remains in this room, right?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, go on! Tell us!" Claire said, urging me to tell.

"And you guys won't be angry?" I asked again.

"No, we're your best friends!" Ginny said comfortingly.

I gulped. They mightn't be my best friends if they knew my first love was their mortal enemy. I glanced at them nervously. I imagined Ginny's shocked and hurt look, Claire's disappointed look. But they were going to tell me their deepest secrets too. It would be an insult to lie. Plus, they said they're my best friends; then a thing like loving Draco Malfoy won't get in the way of our friendship, right? Right? I've always wondered what would happen if Malfoy and I got together. What would be their reactions? Well, here's the chance to find out…

"It was Malfoy," I said quietly.

They both gasped and I could feel the tension building in the room. Their looks were almost how I imagined it to be. I stared at the ground. The nail polish suddenly looked _sooo_ interesting. At least it was compared to their expression that is.

"Well, there you go. He's my first love," I said, this time a little bit more confidently.

"Hermione, please tell me it's not true," Ginny said, still holding her breath.

"It is, Ginny," I announced.

"Oh. My. God" Ginny gasped.

"Ginny, please don't explode… you don't understand -"

"Shut up Hermione," Ginny cut in.

Well, that shut me up. I was shocked by her reaction.

"I could understand you _ditching Ron _at the altar. I knew you picked someone else over my brother. I don't mind. I _convinced _myself that it was someone nice. But if I'd _known _it was over _Malfoy!_" she hissed.

I sat still. I never thought she would think that way. I thought she didn't mind. Ginny continued.

"I can't believe you could _love _someone - someone like - like -"

"Ginny, Draco's human too!" I shouted.

How could she say something like that?

"No! He isn't! He's filthy scum! He's a Slytherin. He's a Death Eater for crying out loud! He's the _reason_ so many people _died_! He was the cause of _Dumbledore's death_! He _destroys_ and _kills_! _He supports Voldemort_!" Ginny spat.

"No! He was _misunderstood_! He was taught evil since birth! He _never_ asked for it! He _didn't_ have a choice!" I said, on the verge tears, "He didn't kill all those people! He _hated_ the Dark Arts! It's just - you never took the time to understand him!"

Claire was stuck in the middle of Ginny and me. Not knowing who to support, she chose to watch. We were silent for a moment. For a while, I held back the tears. Ginny was holding back tears too, but for a different reason. She was holding tears because she didn't think I would talk to her in that tone. I was holding back tears thinking how misunderstood Draco was. How sad his life was. Finally, it was Ginny who broke the silence.

"Do you really love him?" Ginny asked, barely louder than a whisper.

"You can ask me that, Gin? You, who know me best of all people!" I asked poisonously. My eyes flashed dangerously.

Ginny winced. She bit her lips.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I guess I was just jealous."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pissed at myself for loving him too," I said, hugging Ginny.

"Does anyone know about it other than us?" Claire, seeing the mood had returned to normal, ventured to ask.

I smiled and said, "Harry does."

I ducked a swat from Ginny but wasn't fast enough for Claire's swat.

"You told Harry -" Ginny started.

"And didn't tell us!" Claire finished.

"How could you?" Claire and Ginny said in union.

I just grinned at them nervously and ducked the swats again.

"Come on! We've got a long day ahead! Why don't we cook something for breakfast tomorrow?" I asked the group.

"Sure! Each of us will prepare a dish for Harry to judge. Person with the lowest marks has to get Harry to give her a peck," Claire added.

"And Harry can't know bout it!" Ginny added.

"Let's go scare Harry and bring him to sleep in a tent with us? That's going to be fun. Camping in your own house!" I suggested mischievously.

"Let's go!" Claire said.

In less than 5 minutes, our group was wearing black masks, tip-toeing in the hallway, whispering hushes and snickering silently. We knocked on Harry's door and then hid at the side of the door so we could ambush him when he opened it. Harry opened the door, yawning slightly. I covered his mouth and pushed him into the room. Ginny took his hands and Claire closed the door, casting a silencing charm and then a locking charm. Harry struggled and I tied a scarf around his mouth. With Harry's magical abilities, he could break many minor charms. And Harry was currently learning wandless magic from what Claire had said. I hit him with a full body-binding spell.

I mustered the manliest voice I could make and said, "Cooperate, Harry. Your wife is with us, so are her pals."

Ginny changed her voice to a high-pitched and evil voice and said, "Yes…you better follow us."

Then Ginny cackled madly.

Claire settled on a woman's voice, though stern and cat-like, "Harry, wouldn't be wise to try wandless magic. Don't wanna lose the ability to perform magic _even _with a wand, do you?"

Then Harry said, "Just take whatever you want and leave!"

"You don't think we're doing it _just _for money, do you?" Ginny asked in the same voice she'd used before.

"Breaking into the mighty Harry Potter's house _just _for money?" Claire added.

"Stop babbling! Proceed with our plans!" I barked before the two start snickering at how they'd taunted Harry.

With that, I lead Harry out of the room to his backyard with Claire and Ginny snickering behind. I pushed Harry into one of the two tents set up by Sasha and entered; Claire and Ginny right behind me. We took off our masks and sat back to enjoy Harry's shocked look. Harry gaped from me, to Claire and then to Ginny.

"Surprised, Harry?" I asked.

"Merlin!" Harry shouted.


	14. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling; therefore, Harry Potter isn't mine…**

**A/N: Here's the next chappie, folks. Hope everyone has a great New Year's!**

**Questions and Answers**

**15th February 2005**

**Claire Felicity Potter**

I checked my watch. It was almost 1am. Valentine's Day was officially over. I had a very tiring day, not to mention the kidnapping prank we pulled on Harry. The plan had gone well; Harry was safely kidnapped and brought to the tent. We revealed our identities and I could still laugh at the look on Harry's face. I shifted my position to the side so I would be able to look at Harry comfortably. I rested my head on my hand. I stared at the peacefully sleeping Harry next to me. _He must have suffered a lot, _I found myself thinking. I snuggled closer to Harry and felt the warmth of his body. Harry's eyes snap open.

"Claire, must you stare at me like that?" Harry asked, yawning.

I was startled at how he reacted to my actions so suddenly.

"You frightened me," I mumbled to Harry.

Harry brought his face close to me and stared straight into my dusky blue eyes.

"Good." He said firmly.

"Harry, can we talk?" I asked.

"Oh no, this is one of the bombard-him-with-questions talks, isn't it?"

"Harry, please…" I pleaded and changed to a sitting position.

Harry groaned and sat up too.

"I need to know this; what Hermione said at dinner, about the best shag ever, was it true?" I asked quietly.

Harry blushed and hesitated. He finally said, "Yes."

"Didn't you and Ginny do 'that' when you dated?"

"We did, but our minds were filled with worries at that time. It wasn't the same as when you're doing it with someone you really love," Harry answered, wondering what in the world he had done to have landed in this conversation with Claire.

"Voldemort took everything away from you. Your parents, your friends, your family, and worse, your childhood," I said mournfully.

"And I'm not going to let him take my last happiness; you," Harry smiled weakly.

"You did so many things for other people and asked nothing in return. Because of you, the wizarding world lives in peace now, and you expected _nothing_! Without you, what would the world be like?"

"Claire, he's not coming back," Harry comforted me.

"I don't know, Harry. I've been having these dreams, they worry me. Promise me you're never going to leave me alone," I pleaded with Harry, taking his hand in mine.

"Claire - I -" Harry hesitated.

"Promise me!" I said, finally bursting into tears.

I cried on Harry's shoulder and said, "Promise me!"

When I first had those dreams, it was not so ominous. I forgot about it, but now the dreams keep showing me visions of Harry's death. I couldn't take it anymore. Harry cradled me in his arms and soothed me. He stroked my blonde hair softly and kissed me.

"I'll never leave you. I'll always be in your heart," Harry promised.

Not very far away, Ginny and Hermione were also having their own conversation. Hermione lay flat on her back staring into space. Ginny was reading a book when Hermione spoke.

"Do you really want to know why I left Ron?" Hermione asked all ofa sudden.

Ginny looked at Hermione and closed her book, carefully marking the page.

"Draco?" Ginny guessed.

"I had a dream the night before the wedding. I dreamed of my daughter, she was beautiful," Hermione said before choking the last words out, "like her father."

"And who's the father?" Ginny asked, taking a mild interest in the conversation.

"I don't know. I just saw her laughing on a swing; I'll never forget her laughter. So _innocent, _so sincere. She had honey-brown colored eyes and fair skin. Her hair was wavy and light blonde. She looked like an angel," Hermione whispered.

"It could be just a dream, you know."

"It wasn't. It was more of a sign - or a vision. Like an image of my future,"

"I can honestly tell you, they don't come true. They never do," Ginny said, shaking her head and went back to her book.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked.

"A romance novel written by Nicholas Sparks. It's really good," Ginny said, offering Hermione the book.

"Well, when you're done, pass it to me will you?"

"Here, take it. I've read it a few times now," Ginny said, throwing the book towards Hermione.

"Let's see, _'The Notebook' by Nicholas Sparks. A bittersweet and irresistibly romantic love story. Set amid the austere beauty of North Carolina coast, The Notebook begins with the story of Noah Calhoun..._"

Hermione kept reading the synopsis while Ginny yawned and lay down beside Hermione. Not too long after that, Ginny drifted off to sleep. Hermione read the novel and joined Ginny about an hour later.

"Claire! Wake up!" Harry called.

I woke up with a start. Harry was shaking me hard.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Claire! You've got to see this! Come on!" Harry urged.

"Harry! It's the crack of dawn!" I whined.

"Come on! Get up! Get up!" Harry shook me harder.

"Alright! This better be worth it!" I warned angrily, still yawning.

I got out of the tent and looked around. Harry was already 20 feet ahead of me, leading me towards a place I didn't know. We kept walking and walking until we came upon a lake. The lake was beautiful! I could hear the water lapping and the leaves rustling. Harry conjured a boat and we paddled to the middle of the lake. Harry and I talked for a while. Harry talked about his past, his plans for the future, and I talked about _my _past and _my _future plans. It's been a while since we've been this close. Then we started talking about _our _plans for the future. Harry wanted to live in a small cottage while I want to continue staying in the house. We argued a bit. It was fun talking like this. We watched the sun rise and then made our way back to the campsite. Hermione and Ginny were already awake.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was stretching and yawning. She definitely wasn't a morning person.

"We watched the sun rise!" I said chirpily.

"Gracious, Claire. You mind not being so perky in the morning! It's only 8am and you're all pumped up watching the sun rise!" Hermione said moodily.

"Harry made me do it," Claire blamed.

"Oh, you dare admit you weren't enjoying the ride?" Harry asked, winking at me.

I giggled and helped myself to some of the scrambled eggs the elves had prepared yesterday.

"The sun's still gonna rise, what's the rush about?" Hermione muttered snappily.

"I think I'll get going after dinner tonight," Ginny said.

"Sure! We'll have a feast!" I suggested.

"I'm just planning to spend some quiet time at my house. Not to run off to some battle or anything for a while. But I can still apparate to your home whenever," Ginny said, apparently shocked that I had made such a big deal about them leaving.

"Leaving tonight also, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione was helping herself to some noodles, she said, "Can't stay forever, right?"

"You can if you want," I said.

"No thanks. I don't fancy watching the two of you sharing a lovestruck gaze across the dining room table. Makes me sick," Hermione said moodily.

"Fine," I agreed.

Then we helped ourselves to some breakfast. Our plans were postponed to lunch where we could cook heavier food. Harry finished the last cup of orange juice and the four of us left the place to shower.

Harry and I went to our rooms to shower and change our clothing. It was about 10am when Harry apparated to work, promising he'll be back for lunch as planned. The moment he was out of sight, Ginny, Hermione and I immediately planned lunch. It was amusing watching Hermione figure out what every ingredient was used for. Being an ex-writer for the Prophet, Hermione hadn't the time to cook a decent meal. Ginny learned a lot from her mother while I took cooking classes when I married Harry a year ago.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Each of us prepares two dishes, main and dessert. We'll ask Harry to rate it from one to ten. The losers -" I said grinning evilly.

"I don't fancy getting a peck from Harry, especially if his wife is in the same room watching," Ginny shuddered.

"Why don't we make the losers wash the dishes?" Hermione suggested.

"Works for me," I approved while Ginny nodded.

About quarter to twelve, Harry apparated from work. He made his way to the dining room, surprised to see three women, grinning at him evilly.

"Oh no, what have I done this time?" Harry mumbled silently, taking his seat.

"Hey, Harry!" Ginny, Hermione and I said in unison.

"Fancy some spaghetti?" Ginny asked.

"Or some lasagna?" I added.

"Or baked salmon?" Hermione finished.

"Erm…can I settle with garden salad?" Harry asked nervously.

"No," the three of us said in unison.

"We need you -" I started.

"To taste the food -" Ginny continued.

"And rate them," Hermione finished.

"Merlin, what have I done?" Harry whispered.

The three of us placed the food in front of Harry and stared at him, the evil grins still plastered on our faces.

After forcing the food we prepared down Harry's throat, he decided that the baked salmon was the best and the lasagna was the worse. Hermione, obviously, had lost while I won. How evil of me to hide the fact that Harry's favourite food was baked salmon. Hermione finally asked Harry to clean the dishes with her. She claimed that she had something to talk with Harry about in private. To her major surprise, Harry also had something to talk about with her. I wonder what it is. As Hermione collected the dishes, Harry made his way toward the sink. Ginny wanted to have a stroll around the garden and I thought it would be best if I follow her.

"Harry? You wanted to tell me something?" Hermione asked while turning on the tap.

"Yeah, Hermione, I've been thinking," Harry paused, then continued, "how would a baby sound to you?"

"A baby?" Hermione repeated.

"Yeah, I've been thinking of having a baby. I wanted to ask you about it first," Harry said.

"Why ask me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know how Claire is so busy and famous. A baby would probably be the last thing she would want right now," Harry informed.

"I think it's good that you care for her, but maybe you should ask **_her_**, not me. And it would be more sincere if you asked her face to face, not using me as the middleman."

"Oh well," Harry shrugged.

The two of them finished their chores and went in search of Ginny and me. They found the two of us chatting happily. After a short chat, Harry left again for the Ministry. We went for a swim in the swimming pool and came out only when dinner was served. Harry talked about his day at the Ministry and we talked about our day. It wasn't until 11pm that Hermione left with Ginny.

"Hermione?" Harry called after her.

Hermione turned and gave Harry a puzzled expression.

"I hope things work out with Draco," Harry said, smiling slightly.

Hermione responded with a small smile and left with Ginny. I looked at Harry and gave him a warm smile.

"You've helped her all you can. Now let's just leave it to faith," I told Harry.

Harry put his hands around my shoulder and led me inside. _This could be the best after-Valentine celebration ever! _I thought happily.


	15. Back Where We Belong

**A/N: I'm back! Okay, I know, I'm not supposed to post this chapter until like February, but it was too tempting, I just miss writing my author's notes, I just miss you guys alright? Anyway, this is a much waited chapter, taa daa! Okay, you guys got a little treat, but Chapter 16 is the drama! And it won't be posted for a long time, I want to create the suspense! Okay, I'm guessing this story will be about 30-40 chapters. Still a long way, and I'm thinking of starting a new story after this one is done. I don't know but I'm really upset with this story, I don't know why, it just felt like it was hanging and there's alot of explaination to do. Explains why it's lack of review, but I think the next story will be better. I've got two choices, to do a sequel to this story, or to create a new story. Well, you can't judge it with just this chapter bcoz so far it's all been lovebirds story. Next chapter will decide the need for a sequel. If it's a sequel, then I won't explain much in this story. If you don't want a sequel, the explaination will be blow by blow and the whole story will be as though it's very well planned. Well, you've got the power in your hands so, decide! Oh yeah, California rocks man!**

**

* * *

Back Where We Belong**

**18 February 2005**

**Hermione Granger**

I was sleeping peacefully, with no worries, no pain, nothing. And it actually felt good. I lay there, enjoying the peacefulness when my alarm clock rang. I sighed and stopped the alarm. Seeing that the peaceful atmosphere had been destroyed, I made my way to the bathroom. After splashing freezing cold water on my face, I stripped and stepped into the shower cubicle; feeling the cold marble floor pressing against my feet. A turned of the tap and almost immediately, cold water came gushing through my body. I yelped and stepped away from the water. There must be something wrong with the hot water. I tried to figure out what was the matter until I heard a faint singing voice next door.

_Argh! Damn that stupid witch! _I cursed in my thoughts.

I picked up my wand and heated the water before stepping into the shower again, my relaxed mood totally ruined. After a short shower, I turned off the tap and stepped out of the cubicle and grabbed for my towel. Wiping water off my body, I stared at the reflection of myself. It wasn't a very pleasing sight, really. With thick curly brown hair and sad looking eyes due to sleepless nights, I'm really nothing much to look at, compared to other witches. I pictured Draco next to me, with every strand of his platinum blonde hair, not a single one out of place, down to his expensive cloak; I'm totally invisible standing next to him. I let out a distressing sigh and continued drying my hair and wiping my body. I wrapped the towel around me and went into my room, searching for something decent to wear. I finally picked out a pastel blue tank top and white pants. Selecting a blue matching jacket, I made my way to the bathroom once again to brush my hair. Tying a simple plait, I left the room.

As I locked the door to my room, I heard someone humming a tune not very far from me. I turned to find Jennifer standing at the kitchen counter. Jennifer was my housemate. I met her at the Ministry a few days back when I was applying for a job and since she was searching for a place to stay, I allowed her to stay with me, thinking that no harm could be done. I was proven wrong. Jennifer was absolutely annoying and kept bugging me to get my nails done with her, or get my hair done, or buy clothes with her and practically, do everything with her. I made my way to the kitchen, still not forgetting about the cold water incident, grabbed my bag and walked right past Jennifer.

"Morning, Hermione! Want some breakfast?" Jennifer asked cheerily.

I silently wondered why everyone I knew was so perky in the morning. I smiled sarcastically to her and sat on the breakfast bar.

"Sure," I replied sweetly.

As Jennifer picked up some more bacon with her back turned, I conjured a sandwich. When Jennifer had turned, I waved the sandwich at her and sat back to enjoy her confused yet embarrassed expression.

"Got to run," I said to her.

"Oh wait, I'll come along," Jennifer said, grabbing her bags.

"It's still the same, it's not like we get to be separated for a minute even, since we're apparating," I pointed out.

And with that, I apparated to the Ministry. After giving my information to the witch at the counter, I received a badge reading: _Hermione Granger, Job Interview._ I smiled at the witch and made my way to get my wand scanned. Jennifer was right behind me by then. I made my way to the Department of International Muggle Connections. After filling out a form, I sat patiently on the sofa provided. One good thing about the Ministry is that there's very little red tape needed. Jennifer wasn't applying for a job as she already had one, at the Sports Department, after she applied for a switch from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Jennifer personally confided in me that she wanted a job that requires less work and the Sports Department was the best one. Replacing the substitute for Bertha Jorkins who eventually quitted, Jennifer found herself doing nothing at the Sports Department. I applied for an interview two weeks ago. My interview is scheduled today while Jennifer's interview was scheduled last week. I'm getting a little nervous, seeing that a few other candidates were also there applying, eager and looking confident. The door to the Head of Department flew open and a man, around his mid twenties, with round spectacles and a pale face, came out. He was looking so glum I couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy. After a few more candidates entered and exited the room, my stomach clutched tighter. I started humming tunes.

"Hermione Granger!" barked the secretary.

"Yes!" I said instantly, jerking my head upwards.

The secretary motioned me towards her and I followed suit.

"Are you planning to waste the rest of your life here?" the secretary whispered to me once I was close enough to catch every single word.

"Aren't you wasting your life here too?" I asked, seeing that she's no older than me too.

"Which makes me realize the mistake, right?" the secretary said.

"I just wanted something to take my mind off my problems," I informed.

"Funny, you wanted something to take your mind off, I wanted something to pay my bills," the secretary laughed at her own joke.

The Head of Department's door opened for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and another man came out.

"You're next!" the secretary informed and hissed to me, "Remember, his name is Colin Street!"

The next thing I knew, I'm standing facing Street who was reading my application form.

"Miss Granger," Street said smugly, "have a seat."

I took the seat in front of his desk and crossed my fingers, praying that I would get this job.

"No point praying now you've come so far," Street taunted.

_Smug, self-centered, and galleon-filled future boss. My, am I lucky, _I thought sarcastically.

"Ah….you don't want to go insulting your future boss in your mind do you? You have a very unhealthy way of handling your anger," Street said, smirking.

_Exact clone of Draco Malfoy; minus the Leglimency skills, _I thought again.

"Quite incorrect, Miss Granger. You see, Draco is rather good in Leglimency already. He learned from his father himself."

"Is this a job interview or a Malfoy family advertisement?" I asked coldly.

Street chuckled.

"Well, Miss Granger, this certainly is no Malfoy family advertisement. They had enough publicity to last forever," Street said.

I got the faint impression that Street was somehow connected to the Malfoy family. He seemed to be one of the purebloods-only kind of people.

"I haven't had a chance to introduce myself as I usually do in interviews," I said and continued, "Lovely morning, Mr. Street, I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Colin Street. Now I'm aware that you used to write for the Daily Prophet?" Street asked.

"Yes, I did," I assured.

Street checked my profile and added, "Quit after two years. May I ask why?"

"I got transferred to er - the gossip column," I said.

Street frowned slightly and motioned me to continue.

"Gossip isn't really my area. I liked my post on investigative journalism as that dealt with real facts, not just some made up rumor," I explained.

"Ah… heard you got into some scandal back at Hogwarts," Street said knowingly.

I smiled sheepishly and said, "That explains why I dislike gossips then."

"I see. But you must know, Miss Granger, you should be willing to take a chance sometimes. I hate this job, but I'm still sitting here today," Street advised.

"I guess we're two different people then," I replied.

"I'll be contacting you if you pass this interview," Street said, ending the session.

"Thank you," I said, standing up and heading towards the door.

I extended my hand to turn the door knob when it sprung open from outside.

"Morning, honey!" a woman's voice said.

The woman entered and I recognize that it was Chris. I tried sneaking out of the door before she spotted me. Suddenly Street called after me -

"Miss Granger, meet my wife, Chris," Street introduced.

Chris spun around, "Hermione?" she asked.

I bit my lip. This is going to be bad. Really bad.

"You've met before?" Street asked.

"Yeah, Hermione, this is Colin. I told you about him before," Chris said, smiling sweetly.

"Hey Colin, what a coincidence," I said, trying hard to smile.

"Well, you two can go ahead to lunch together," Street said.

"Why?" I asked at once.

"Yeah, why?" Chris asked, agreeing with me.

"I slacked some work. Sorry dear," Street told Chris.

Chris stared at him for a while, their facial expression were unreadable. After a moment, Chris said, "Sure!"

I stared from Street to Chris quizzically. They must have used Leglimency to communicate. I really should master Leglimency.

I bid Street goodbye and made my way to the elevator with Chris. Bad really isn't the right word to describe this situation. Chris flashed a smile at me and I returned it with a polite smile.

"Long time no see, Hermione," Chris said once we were in the elevator.

"Yeah," I replied shortly, not knowing what to say.

"There's a really good coffee shop nearby," Chris tried making conversation again.

"I'm looking forward to seeing it," I answered shortly once more.

The elevator stopped and Chris stepped out of it, I followed closely. She led me out of the building and crossed the street. She waited for me to cross before walking on again. After walking for about 5 minutes, Chris stopped in front of a small café. She held the door for me. We found a table at the far end and settled down. The waitress took our orders and Chris smiled at me sweetly.

"Lovely place, isn't it?" Chris asked.

I looked around and shrugged, "It's okay."

The waitress came back with Chris's garden salad and my mint sundae.

"So, Hermione, how are things going?" Chris asked.

I could see she's straining not to say the wrong thing.

"I'm fine, spent a couple of days at a friend's house," I replied.

"I see," Chris murmured.

"So you and Colin are married? For how long?" I asked.

"About 3 years now. It's quite surprising you know; never expected it to last this long."

"No offence, Chris. But I don't see the spark between you two," I confessed.

"_Female intuition_," Chris muttered and we broke into a laugh.

I decided to let the topic drop, but Chris continued talking.

"About four years back, I met this guy. His name was Damien. He was a bit annoying and I really hated his hanging around. At that time, Colin, Draco and I were close friends," Chris started.

My heart jumped at the mention of Draco. I tried to ignore the clutch in my stomach.

"Draco was busy upholding the Malfoy's name," Chris paused to chuckle and continued, "So Colin and I were much closer. I told Colin about Damien and how irritating he was; Colin thought Damien was a bit of a joke. As days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, Damien continued to annoy me by pleasing everyone and making snide comments about me. He reached his limit by saying I was lifeless and that's why I'm still single. I felt challenged and asked Colin to be my fake boyfriend."

Chris paused. I waited for her to continue.

"I didn't realize I was falling for Damien, I was too busy hating him. I didn't realize Colin was falling for me too. When Damien told me he loved me, I was overjoyed; much to Colin's dismay. Colin proposed to me and naturally, I would said no. But here's the catch; Colin was extremely rich while my family was having trouble supporting me and my siblings. Things got out of control."

I held Chris's hand hoping to comfort her in any way possible.

"Damien knew he had heart problems. So he stepped out of the game. When Colin knew the truth, Damien made him promise to marry me. He told Colin to never let me go. I felt so guilty knowing the truth; guilty that I never took the time to understand him. So I married Colin - not because of love, but in memory of a friend who gave up his love because he knew he was dying," Chris sobbed silently.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Guilt, Hermione, guilt." Chris took some time placing the words in her head before continuing, "Hermione, Draco loves you. He loves you very, very much. And the reason he turned his back on you five years ago was because of a silly bet. You see, Draco told Colin and me about having strange feelings and developing an attraction towards you. He also told us that you were a muggle-born. We thought Draco was going crazy; we needed to wake Draco up. We thought it was a normal teenager puppy-love but when I saw you that day, I knew I was wrong. It was true love. I felt guilty, Hermione," Chris explained.

I looked at her as though she was out of her mind.

"Hermione, I am the reason Draco turned his back on you five years ago," Chris confessed in a loud and steady voice.

It took a while for the words to sink in my thoughts. After what seemed to be ages, I choked out, "Please tell me that's not true."

"I'm sorry -"

"I can't believe you let me hate Draco for so long for something he wasn't at fault in," I said, feeling slightly angry.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know you both were serious," Chris apologized again.

I just shook my head and left the place as fast as possible. I stepped into an empty alley and apparated to the Golden Dragon Hotel.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Draco Malfoy. It's urgent," I said hurriedly to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy is one of our VIPs and we are not allowed to reveal any information about him," the receptionist said.

I sighed, desperately thinking of a solution. I turned to the receptionist and said, "Can you please leave him a message for me then?"

"I'll try my best. Leave your message and name, along with your contact details please," the receptionist said, handing me paper and pen.

I hastily took it and wrote: _Poolside Café, 8pm, Hermione Granger._

I folded the paper and handed it to the receptionist, who took it without a word.

* * *

As 8pm drew nearer, I got ready and made my way to Poolside Café. Thinking that I'm out of my mind, I took a seat at the bar. With a cup of sparkling strawberry juice, I thought of what Chris had said. I rubbed my hands and continue to ignore the clutch in my stomach. 

_Relax! I'm just going to say 'hi' and have a conversation with him!_

The thought of it even sounded impossible in my own mind.

"Granger," a voice I knew so damn well said, snapping my thoughts back into focus.

I turned to see Draco smirking as he pulled out a seat next to me.

"Dra -" I paused mid-sentence.

He called me Granger! Arrogant prat!

"Malfoy," I said in the same tone he'd used on me.

"Do I get the impression you were planning on calling me Draco?" he drawled.

"You can continue to dream, Draco!" I said, not realizing what I had said.

When I realized my mistake, I clasped my hand on my mouth. That's it! I blew my cover!

"Looks like my dream came true," he smirked.

"Can we just have a conversation where we're not snapping at each other?" I said heatedly.

"Quite impossible -- but I grew up learning that nothing is impossible," he continued to smirk.

"I never knew you learned anything when you grew up!" I couldn't help but snap at him.

"You're snapping at me while requesting to have a non-snapping conversation," Draco said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't planning to, but it proved hard. With that arrogant face of yours, hard not to," I scowled at him.

"I don't have the whole night, Granger. You see, I, unlike you, have a life to live," Draco said, still smirking.

"I was talking to Chris today," I blurted out.

"Dear old Chris. Had a nice chat?" he asked.

"She told me the truth. The truth I've been denying," I said silently.

Draco stared at me for a moment. I tried to look away from his gaze.

"Took you long enough to say that," Draco said, his tone changed.

I felt my skin grow hot. It couldn't be... maybe it's just hot in this café. Yeah, it's just hot.

"I just never thought I deserved you," I started, "I looked at myself, then I look at you; I feel so invisible next to you. I saw myself as a muggleborn, and you, you're Malfoy!" I exclaimed. "I just never thought that it was possible for you to befriend someone like me, or worse, love me."

Draco took my hand and kissed it comfortingly, "That's where you got me wrong, Hermione. I'm not my father. I'm Draco Malfoy; not Lucius Malfoy."

I could feel tears accumulate in my eyes, "I'm so stupid! I took the time to understand you, but I won't give you just _two minutes_ to speak for yourself! I know that with those two minutes, you'll work your way back into my heart! I'm so stupid!"

"You just made a mistake, like everyone else in this world. What makes you special, you admit your mistake," Draco said as he gazed into my eyes intensely.

I could feel my insides melting again. Just then, Draco stood up and I thought he was going to leave, until he grabbed my hands and brought me to the poolside. We sat there in silence for a while. Memories of Draco and me came rushing back to me. I remember during my 16th birthday, Draco took me to the Room of Requirement for a special dinner. We did nothing but talk the whole night. The night was so perfect; I remember sneaking out of the common room early in the morning to go to Hogsmeade with Draco. I remember sharing a mint sundae with Draco. I remember him buying me a dress robe. A tear managed to escape my eyes, I hastily wiped it away. I remember how Draco told me that he was using me, I remember his turned back, and I remember the tears in his eyes when he left me in the Room of Requirement. I remember seeing him flee with Professor Snape during 6th year; I remember his last glance at me before fleeing with Snape. The memory I'll never forget is our brief talk before he disappeared.

_"Haley, the end is yet to come. It's going to be a long journey before we can meet again," Draco said just as another tower collapsed. _

_"Don't go Draco! Stay with the light!" I pleaded. _

_"I can be playing for one side while on the other, Haley. Don't give up on me, don't forget me!" Draco said in a hurried tone. _

_"Don't go!" I begged. _

_"I'll be back, I promise! The end is yet to come, and when it comes, we'll unite," Draco promised. _

_"I love you," I whispered though I know he doesn't love me. _

_"There's something I need you to know, I didn't leave you!" Draco said, holding my shoulder._

_"Draco! Let's go!" Snape's voice shouted from afar. _

_"I didn't leave you! And I love you too," Draco said before giving me a brief kiss in the lips._

_"I'll come back," Draco assured again. _

He didn't. He never came back. Tears poured down my cheeks reliving this memory. It's been a long journey; a long and tiring journey.

"I didn't leave you," Draco said beside me.

It was as if he knew what I was thinking, I stared at his eyes with shock.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Draco," I whispered to him.

"You can," he replied as he brushed his lips against mine.

The same warmth he gave me five years ago surged through my blood. The same protection he gave me poured through me once more. The kiss didn't last long. But it was sweet, comforting, and reassuring. As though a thousand mistakes were corrected; as though a thousand apologies were said. I sat in silence once more. It was Draco who broke the silence again.

"I never knew how to swim," he confessed.

I smiled, "If Harry and Ron knew, they'd drown you and make it look as if it's an accident."

"Why do you think I kept it a secret?" he asked.

"How come you don't know how to swim?" I asked, smiling warmly.

"My parents never took me out for any activities," he confessed.

"You don't know how much fun you missed," I said.

"Do you still hate me?" he asked testily.

"I never hated you, I'm just dissapointed. I mean, I know the Draco who sent me those chocolates and love poems is somewhere inside you, but I can't wait for you," I explained sadly, " It's like waiting for rain in a drought; pointless and disappointing."

He nodded and we sat there in silence again. It's almost as if a thousand words were said without even uttering a single one. As if we knew what the other was feeling, thinking. It's the love in us, I thought. The ever burning love we had…

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Gimme loads of reviews for this one alright? Took me like ages to think how the lovebirds will get together. I deserve a break with tons of reviews alright? Thankzzz!  
**


	16. Claire's Worst Nightmare ::the drama::

**A/N: Happy Chinese New Year! Second day of Chinese New Year here...and I'm rich...thanks to red packets...well, my angpau(red packet) to y'all here is Chapter16...long wait isn't it? If you don't know what's red packet...I'll tell it to you if you ask...anyway, I'm working on a story with my friend(Michelle), chapter 1 will be out and I'll tell you about it...anyway, Enjoy! Don't forget to review too!  
**

**

* * *

Claire's Worst Nightmare**

**20th February 2005 **

**Claire Felicity Potter**

_"Claire! Mom says dinner's ready!" a voice called._

_Claire turned towards the source of the voice. She smiled seeing her older sister standing by the doorway, arms crossed and grinning broadly. _

_"What you got there?" Chris asked._

_"My new dolls, I made them," Claire said proudly. _

_"Wow," Chris praised._

_"There's one for Dad, Mom, you and me," _

_"It's a happy family," Chris said smiling. _

_Claire flashed one of her brightest smile and placed the dolls back in their places. And then, hands entwined with Chris, they left the room heading to the kitchen. It didn't take them very long to reach the kitchen, as they lived in a small cottage. _

_"Princess! Come help me!" Mrs. White said. _

_"Mom, princesses don't work!" Chris whined._

_"Take your sister out for a walk then," Mrs. White said, smiling brightly._

_"Fiona, you're spoiling them," came a man's voice who turned out to be Mr. White._

_"Oh, Jeremy, what's wrong with that? It's not wrong, considering what we are, we could -" _

_"Shh! The kids are around!" Mr. White hissed. _

_Mrs. White checked on their kids. thankfully, they were busy putting the leash on their dog. But Chris heard enough of the conversation to know they weren't safe. It was at that exact moment Chris wanted the war to end. Though You-Know-Who lost all his power 10 years ago, Chris knew he would come back. Claire confided in Chris that she was having terrible nightmares. Claire saw her dead family, dead friends and dead people. She was all alone. Chris knew these weren't just dreams Claire was having. _

_Later that night during dinner, Chris broke the usually silent atmosphere. _

_"Mom, are we safe?" she asked._

_Mrs. White paled and glanced towards Mr. White, who was also very pale. Chris waited patiently for what was coming. Mrs. White answered hesitantly, "Of course we are, princess."_

_Chris went back to her soup and Claire was already starting on her piece of chicken. Though nothing was uttered, the atmosphere wasn't calm anymore.

* * *

_

_"Claire! Wake up!" Chris said hurriedly._

_Claire woke up and immediately heard loud voices downstairs, followed by bangs and the unmistakable shouts of dark curses. Claire panicked. _

_"Claire! Come on! In here!" Chris shouted and held out the trap door leading to a secret room. _

_"What's happening?" Claire asked. _

_"I don't know! Get in there and take cover! Now! And close your eyes! Do not come out until it's safe, do you hear me?" Chris ordered. _

_Claire didn't answer but she obeyed Chris's words. Chris gulped and entered the trap door with Claire. She secured the door with a powerful spell Mr. White had once taught her. The two of them sat there, sobbing silently. _

_"They're coming, aren't they?" Claire sobbed. _

_Chris said nothing. There was a small crack and Chris peeped through it. Immediately, she saw what she hadn't wanted to see. She saw what Claire had been seeing for months, their dead parents. _

_"Find the girls!" a voice barked. _

_"There's no one here!" a voice shouted back. _

_"The Dark Lord wants them!" the other voice hissed._

_"There's no use, they've escaped!" another voice shouted from above the secret room. _

_"Damn it! Let's go! Aurors will be here any second!" the same voice shouted. _

_Before they left, one of the Death Eaters pointed his wand to the sky and shouted, "Morsmordre!" _

_Claire knew her dreams had come true. She sat there and sobbed silently until Chris pulled her out. _

_"Where am I going to go?" Claire sobbed._

_"Go to Dan Wally's house! Wait there 'til you come to Beauxbatons next year!" Chris ordered. _

_"What about you?" Claire asked._

_"It's almost morning. I need to meet Colin at his Mansion. I should get going. I'll be back next summer. Everything's going to be alright!" Chris assured. _

_That was the last time Claire ever saw her sister. Claire went to find Dan Wally but they were murdered by the Death Eaters too. After walking for miles, Claire came across a couple who took her in as their daughter. They thought Claire couldn't talk, as Claire was too traumatized to do so at the time. At the age of 14, Claire ran away after almost being raped by her adopted father. Claire then came across a stranger entering a telephone booth. It was raining heavily and Claire, being small-sized, sneaked in. Soon, a women's voice was heard and the telephone booth was moving downwards. Claire knew she was at the Ministry of Magic; her father'd brought her here once. That's where she spotted a boy wearing a badge "Harry Potter" on the front robes of his and she instantly fell in love with him. She heard the man accompanying him mention that he went to Hogwarts. _

_Then, she stumbled across a man with an extremely long beard who claimed to be Albus Dumbledore. She told him her situation and Dumbledore helped her find a new family. She stayed with a witch called Linda Felicity. Claire went to Hogwarts starting from 3rd year, taking private lessons with Dumbledore to catch up with the 2 years of education she'd missed. When she was in 5th year, she finally realized that admiring Harry Potter from afar wasn't enough. She started to talk to Harry and made close friends with Ginny. They started dating during her 5th year and got married when Harry was 21 and Claire was 20. With Harry's support, Claire created her own line of fashion clothes. She started with a small boutique which grew into a major designing company. This was Claire Felicity Potter's history. _

_Suddenly, the image changed. Claire was in a dark room. Harry was nowhere to be seen. _

_"No! I will never tell you where he is!" Hermione's voice shouted. _

_Claire was getting a blurred image in the darkness. _

_"No? Then you would be responsible for Ronald Weasley's death!" Voldemort hissed. _

_Hermione thought of it but Voldemort was growing impatient. He drew his wand and pointed towards Ron, who was kneeling beside Hermione. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried. _

_With a green flash, Ron Weasley died in an instant. Claire wanted to scream but she needed to know what would happen next. She stifled her mouth to prevent any noises from her. _

_"Now, be nice and Harry Potter will live," Voldemort taunted. _

_"He's at Spinner's End," Hermione whispered._

_"Good," Voldemort said, cracking into a wicked smile. "Avada Kedavra!" he cried and that instant, Harry Potter was dead. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Claire! Claire!" Harry's faint voice called.

I opened my eyes and struggled with the hands that were holding me. It took me some time to realize I was in my bedroom. Harry was next to me, looking worried. I could feel sweat on every inch of my body. My breath was unsteady. Before I knew it, I flung myself onto Harry's shoulder and sobbed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nightmare," I replied.

I shut my eyes, trying desperately to forget the image of Harry's dead body. But the image stayed and I kept my eyes close. My nightmare is happening again. First my family; now my husband?

"Anything I can do?" Harry asked.

"I'm just going to take a shower," I said, climbing out of the bed.

"Honey…"

"I'm fine, really!" I said, slightly louder than I meant to.

Harry looked taken aback.

I bit my lips and said, "Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Harry nodded and sat there, motionless. I sighed and went to take a shower. When I came out of the shower, feeling completely the same, Harry was still sitting on the bed. I knew he wanted to talk about something. I sat beside him and waited.

"Claire, I know you can see things. And I know no one believed you when you were younger, but I do. Tell me, what did you see?"

"No, it was just the first time I had a dream like this," I lied.

"You're lying; you've been waking up in the middle of the night to cry in the toilet for months. You've been screaming in your sleep for weeks. Claire, be honest," Harry said.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay! I'm trying to forget what I see, don't make me remember it!" I said angrily; Harry didn't care about me at all!

"What if it really means something?"

"It's doesn't! I don't want to even think of it! You know how bad it is to have dreams like that, Harry! You know how vicious those images are! Why are you forcing me?" I asked angrily.

"Claire -"

"I don't want to talk about it and that's final!" I shouted and stormed out of the room.

I made my way to my private room. I poured myself a glass of wine and sat on the couch, thinking of nothing in particular. History is repeating itself. If what I see is true, then I can't just sit here doing nothing! I've already lost my entire family, how can I bear to lose Harry now? I close my eyes, desperately trying to shut the image out of my mind. I couldn't remember what happened, but all I knew was that my mind was really tired. I needed some rest and the last thing I remembered was the glass slipping out of my hands as it crashed onto the pure marble floor.

* * *

"Claire?" Harry's voice said.

He entered the room tentatively, closing the door silently behind him. He saw Claire on the couch, apparently unconscious. He walked towards her slowly and stepped onto pieces of glass on the floor. Harry picked up a piece of glass and sniffed it. _Strong wine, _he thought. Harry sighed and picked Claire up. He carried her to their room and lay her down on the bed. He went downstairs to prepare some breakfast.

* * *

I opened my eyes quickly and regretted it instantly. My head was hurting badly. I looked around and registered that I was in my room; again. I couldn't face Harry right now! I should leave! And with that, I left the room, took the shortcut toward the guardhouse and apparated away. I wanted to apparate to Hermione's apartment but I guess my mind was too messed up, so here I am, in an unknown pub. I realized it was the pub I used to work at before I met Harry. Gosh, I've got to get out of here! I turned around and found myself face to face with my living-nightmare.

"Hello, Claire. Long time no see," a man said in a deep voice I remembered so well.

"You!" I shouted.

I broke into a run but he was too fast for me. Jared Peters, the man I lived with before I met Harry, caught me in a matter of seconds.

"Now I believe we have unfinished business?" Jared taunted.

I knew he meant the time he almost raped me.

"Please, let me go!" I begged.

Jared ignored my pleas.

"What do you want from me?" I screamed.

"Shut up!" Jared yelled as he slapped me across the cheeks.

"Just let me go!" I pleaded.

Again, he ignored my pleas; he tore the blouse I was wearing. Then I realized I was a witch and I could defend myself! I reached for my wand and realized I'd left it at home. Suddenly, there was a loud bang. I looked up to see Harry standing in front of me. He was furious; I've never seen Harry like this before. There was no sign of care or love in his eyes. There was another bang and Jared was thrown away from me. At once I flung myself towards Harry. He hugged me, wand still pointing towards Jared. I sobbed onto Harry's shoulders.

"It's okay honey, I've got you," Harry comforted.

"If you ever touch her again, I swear it's going to be worse than this!" Harry threatened Jared.

Jared whimpered and he ran away. I held on tight to Harry as he apparated us back home.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" I cried.

"Everything's fine, now get some rest," Harry said lovingly.

I climbed into the bed and shut my eyes. I can't keep those dreams to myself; Harry needs to know about them.

"I thought I was losing you," I whispered to Harry.

"Well, you're not, honey. Just get some rest; you don't have to tell me about those dreams if you don't want to, alright? Now get some rest," Harry calmed me.

I nodded and closed my eyes; trying desperately to fall asleep. I heard Harry exiting the room but that was the last thing I remembered because the next thing I know, I'm having another bad dream.

_I was back in London. I was at the same telephone booth that lead me to the Ministry of Magic. But this time it was a different situation. The normal, peaceful atmosphere of the chilly spring night was broken. People were screaming for help. Death Eaters everywhere were torturing and killing innocents. The number of Death Eaters wasn't twelve anymore, it was almost fifty already. I knew Lord Voldemort was rising again, this time stronger than ever and almost invincible. _

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a sing-song voice._

_I spun around and found myself face to face with Lord Voldemort. I was wrong; Lord Voldemort **had** risen again. _

I woke up screaming and yelling. I twisted and turned in my bed, sweat pouring like rain from my body. Harry came bursting into my room.

"Claire! What's wrong?"

"He's back, Harry! This time, almost invincible!" I cried.

"Claire! What are you talking about?"

I felt so angry at Harry; why couldn't he understand that this was urgent? Why, of all times, did he pick now to be an idiot?

"He's back! Voldemort's back!" I said, shaking Harry, hopefully to make him translate my words into his brain.

Harry understood and tried to remain calm. But there was a look in his eye that he couldn't deny; the look of fear.

* * *

**A/N: Drama! Well, seems like it's been a while I've updated... this is it! Chapter 16:The Drama! I'm so evil...to tell you the truth, I didn't plan it to be like this...with Voldemort and everything...I know, why can't he just DIE? Well, actually my friend(Michelle) mentioned about Voldemort and she just stupidly said, "Wished Voldemort was here." and i just thought, hey, why not? **


	17. Still Plenty To Learn

**A/N: All right...I've got something to say! My computer has gone crazy! It allows me to go online at certain times and other times, I fail to get through! The problem sometimes lasts for 2 weeks! Which means...don't murder me if I don't update sooner! Thanks! Gosh! I didn't realise it's been THAT long since I've updated! Thanks to all those who's reviewed! If you haven't please do so! Thanks!**

**Well some people are a bit confused of this story especially the Claire and Chris part, and some probably forgot characters (Janelle!). So this is to refresh you memory: Chris and Claire ARE sisters for those who haven't figured it out yet. They were separated before Claire showed any signs of magic around the age of seven. Death Eater killed their parents and Chris had to go back to school, meaning she's older. Now, when Chris came back for summer holidays, she couldn't find Claire anywhere. Chris grew up all these years counting on Colin's Family. She ended up married with Colin and believed that Claire is already dead. Claire was traumatised, losing her family and almost being raped, she probably forgot she had a sister or didn't have a clue about her sister. She was embarassed that she was almost raped and didn't tell Harry about her past. So, now about Draco and Hermione. Why can't they be together? Because Hermione was lied by Draco before. She was hurt, she was afraid and unsecure to let Draco in her life again. When she met him in Italy, she felt what it was like to be in love once more. She felt the sweetness in love that she's missed so much. Draco battles with his family, he mainly is not concerned wheter or not Hermione is suitable (he think she's perfect) but he's merely afraid that his family members to treat Hermione badly. So if I say anything more, I'd might as well tell you the whole story! That's all, keep reading and keep suporting me! Thanks! On with the story!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Still Plenty to Learn**

**25 February 2005**

**Harry Potter**

Lately, Claire hasn't been sleeping well. She confided in me that those dreams showed her that Lord Voldemort was planning a major attack. She told me that she was in London, and the whole city was burning. She saw the whole of London destroyed, and it was she who caused all the destruction. Claire's situation worsened day by day until she refused to sleep. It wasn't easy watching her like that. So I decided to tell the Ministry about Claire's vision. I was Head of the Auror Office so all I needed was permission from the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley. He wasn't fancied by many and it remained a wonder why he was selected as Minister. I sighed and kissed Claire's forehead. She was watching me floo to the Ministry with a thin smile. Her eyes were red due to crying and tiredness.

"Now you go get some rest, alright?" I scolded Claire playfully though there was a hint of seriousness in my voice.

Claire smiled and said, "I know how to take care of myself, Honey."

"Oh yeah, you know how to take care of yourself very well," I said sarcastically.

"Get going or you'll be late," Claire said as she kissed me in the cheek.

I took a pinch of Floo powder and throw it in the fireplace. Instantly, the fire turned a garish shade of green. I stepped into the fire and cried, "The Ministry of Magic!"

* * *

"Harry, thank God you're here. Havoc in the Auror Office today," a fellow Auror, Brian McKay, spoke urgently to me. 

"What happened?" I asked in a low tone to avoid eavesdropping ears around us.

"10 Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban today, 12 Aurors resigned at the same time. We suspect they too were Death Eaters. Our plans have to be canceled as the Death Eaters will inform their master, whoever is the substitute for Voldemort, about our plans. We're short of Aurors and it is too late now to recruit new members," McKay said in a harsh tone.

I frowned and ordered, "Ask every Head of a Ministry Department to gather in the meeting room in say, 10 minutes. In the meantime, get the Daily Prophet to place an advertisement for new Aurors before they send out the second batch of copies. Call Witch Weekly's editor to see me in my office as soon as possible. Now hurry!"

I sighed heavily and announced loudly so that everyone in the room could hear me, "Anyone found guilty of supporting the Dark Side, passing information to the Dark Side, or doing _anything_ at the Dark Side's bidding will be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss without a trial, no exceptions! Do I make myself clear?" I asked and without waiting for and answer I said, "Good."

I flatten the hems of my cloak and made my way to the meeting room. Every Head of Department was already assembled there. Everyone had a curious look in their face; whispering to their partners about the newest madness in the Ministry. As soon as I entered the room, I could hear hushes and silence fell instantly.

"We are in trouble," I said lamely. "History is repeating itself. Now, I know many of you believed that Lord Voldemort had died. But I say different. We thought he died 21 years ago, but still, after 13 years, he rose again. We thought he died 5 years ago. What makes us think he won't rise again this time?"

Several people shifted in their seats. I recognized them as those who were loyal workers of Percy Weasley. They were uncomfortable that I was planning big things right under Percy's already overlarge nose. I ignored them.

"I know many of you think I'm mad; if you do so, please, save us both a little burden and leave," I said. At this point, several people whispered with their partner but none of them budged an inch. _Fair enough,_ I thought.

I sat down and McKay, sitting next to me, whispered, "They don't have to be Death Eaters to be spies."

I nodded to him, signaling that I understood.

"I need everyone to cooperate. I will not take this matter casually; people can die." At this point, Susan Bones, the last remaining member of the Bones', gave a polite cough. "Many lives of the people are at stake, even survivors will mourn over their dead families." I thought of Susan; she didn't do anything wrong, but she suffered. "Many of you don't know, because you're seated comfortably under the protections of the Ministry. But there are people who couldn't afford to protect themselves, don't even mention their family. And those were the people who suffered the most. We ask ourselves, for what reasons did they die? For the amusement of the Dark Side? Or just for the sake of killing?"

"I will discuss this further with the Minister and further instructions will be given. Dismissed," I said curtly. I could hear people grumbling words like "As if we hadn't had anything else to do" and "He could fight himself if he wants, classic hero". I sighed at the lack of motivation in so many top Ministry people. Everyone left the room leaving only me and Susan. I was about to leave when Susan grabbed my hand.

"Harry, how did you know he was going to rise?" Susan asked fearfully.

I don't remember telling her Voldemort was rising again. I got a fishy feeling that Susan knew about those visions.

"I could feel him getting stronger," I lied.

I quickly turned my back to escape from any further questions but Susan spoke once more, "Claire saw it, didn't she?"

I faced Susan, she knew something. "Susan, do you know something?"

"I know Claire saw those visions. My aunt saw them too, just as your mother did," she said, still looking fearful.

"What d'you mean, my mother?" I asked impatiently.

"Every one sees them, and then they die. My aunt told me about the vision she had. And when she died, exactly one month later, I knew I had to get to the bottom of this. I soon realized that your mother had a vision too. And now Claire sees it, she's in danger," Susan said.

"Go on," I urged.

"Voldemort went after them. You see, certain people had this power. Claire saw something too when she was younger. That's why her family was murdered. You didn't know about her family, did you?" Susan asked knowingly.

I frowned. I never knew or even cared to ask Claire about her past. How could I marry someone I didn't even know?

"They see the future; Voldemort was the origin of the vision. When he plans something, he likes to go to the future and see what will happen. But Voldemort didn't know someone else was watching. And when he finds out, he murders them. Claire is in danger and you have less than a month to save her."

"Is there anything that can save Claire's life?"

"Claire saw the vision, Claire must die!" Susan exclaimed. "Unless, of course, Voldemort dies first. Harry, you've got to save Claire!"

Susan gasped as though something had just entered her. Less than 5 seconds later she returned to normal.

"No, he wants to posses her this time," Susan warned.

"And make her do all the dirty work," I finished.

Now I understood Claire's vision. I've got to warn her, I've got to protect her!

"Susan, thank you. I'm going home now, just got to inform McKay," I said and apparated to McKay's office.

"McKay, I've got to rush home," I announced loudly.

"What! In the middle of all this havoc?" he shouted.

"It's urgent, McKay," I told him impatiently.

I saw a frown forming on his forehead and realized that he was stressed out. I would've helped him but Claire's life is more important. I met Susan outside my office and we both flooed to my house. I saw Claire resting in the couch. I knew she wasn't asleep; she was just resting her eyes. But Sasha entered the room and told me to keep quiet because Claire had fallen asleep. She said that she didn't want to disturb Claire as she was having a well needed rest. I agreed but since Susan was there, I decided to wake Claire up. As soon as I made my way to her, Claire woke up with a start. She paled instantly and I could tell she had had another bad dream. Claire was hysterical and I calmed her down. I asked Sasha to bring some hot towels while Susan sat beside Claire.

"Shh…what's it about this time?" I asked patiently.

"Th-There was b-blood everywhere, e-every house is-is on f-fire, the D-Dark Mark is in the sky," Claire choked out as she tried desperately to calm herself down.

I waited patiently for her to tell me about her dreams.

"It was horrible; children were crying, dead people everywhere! And there was someone watching all this happen, _causing_ all this to happen," Claire said, eyes wide open with fear, "_it was me!_" she whispered.

I tried to say something but nothing came out. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I just looked at Susan and knew her predictions were true.

* * *

Colin Street sat down heavily for dinner that night. His wife could see clearly that something was happening. She decided that he would tell her when he was ready. She continued to serve Colin with several dishes. It wasn't a very fancy dinner. Colin always liked to live moderately. Dinner passed by in silence. As Chris was washing the dishes, she was far away in her own thoughts. She had heard the rumors of course. If it was true that the Ministry is trying to sort out the good and the bad, then surely Colin would be in trouble. It wasn't as if Colin was still involved in Death Eater activities but he had a history in it. Most of the people thought that once you're stained, the stain sticks with you forever. Unknown to her, Colin was far into his own thoughts too. He thought of what would happen if he was arrested. Would Chris stand by him like she always had? Of course she would, but this time, it involves Death Eater activities and Colin knew better than to ever speak that word in front of her. He knew Chris's family was murdered by Death Eaters and he still questioned until this very day why she had married him, but Colin decided he was far too tired to think of it. Yes, she mentioned she had a sister who wasn't murdered. But that was long ago, would she still be alive now? Probably Chris wouldn't mind so much if not every single one of her family members was taken, but how to find this unknown sister? If Chris refuses to stand by me, it would surely raise suspicion, but how is he going to make Chris stand by him? Myriad questions played through his mind. When Colin and Chris went to bed that night, they were filled with questions stirring in their heads. 

It was late at night when Chris woke up. She couldn't sleep that night. No matter how she tossed and turned in her bed she still couldn't sleep. She tried clearing her mind of everything but still, she couldn't quiet her mind. Thinking it was no use to stay in bed, she decided to read a book. She made her way to her study. She flicked the light and found an empty glass. _Probably Colin was here earlier?_ She thought to herself. Upon seeing the empty glass, she realized she hadn't had a drop of water since dinner and she was feeling rather thirsty now. She made her way to her kitchen, stopping at the sliding window, which was open. She looked at what could be the cause of this situation, but she needn't think long as she saw Colin sitting at her favourite swing outside at the garden. Chris smiled to herself and she was positive that Colin was frustrated over something. She walked towards him; her thirstiness now forgotten.

"Can't sleep, Honey?" Chris said lovingly.

"No, I tried every single way. I even tried reading a book," Colin joked.

Chris laughed. She remembered that she would force Colin to read a book and watch him squirm. Colin _hated_ reading. He always reckons that reading is for the nerds. That's why he didn't want a desk job at the Ministry, but still, he was forced to do so. Chris laughs at how he would curse the reports, written in English, so deep that Colin could barely understand a word.

"Sing a song for me, dear," Colin requested.

"You really want me to sing? I fear it might rain," I joked.

Now I remember how I used to sing to Colin when he's distraught.

"It won't rain, it a cloudless night tonight," Colin commented.

"Okay, here goes…I've dreamed of this a thousands times before, in my dreams I couldn't love you more, I would give my heart, until the end of time, you're all I need, my love, my valentine…," Chris sang.

Colin wanted to smile, but he couldn't. It seemed this song was adding more worries to his head instead of the opposite. He was sure Chris would not love him but hate him if he mentioned anything about his Death Eater problems to her. He wasn't involved in those activities anymore, but if the Ministry arrests him, will she trust him or the Ministry more. He wasn't sure. She doesn't trust the Ministry but that doesn't mean she trusts him, right? She'd never truly loved him anyway. Colin kissed his wife in the forehead and bid her goodnight. He then went to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. Chris could see the song didn't help. She decided to bring it up during breakfast tomorrow. She went to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep as well.

Chris woke up at five in the morning. A bit earlier than her usual, but Chris didn't complain. She went straight to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After a quick shower, Chris made her way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. Although Chris was a pure-blood, she loved doing things the Muggle way. She had dated several Muggle-born guys back during her schooldays and spent most of her summers at their houses. She watched a lot of television, as they call it, and loved the way Muggles live. She fried some eggs and prepared some porridge. Chris looked in disgust at the eggs and placed them far away from her seat. Chris hated eggs; she used to like them, but she didn't know why she hated them now. Then, she went to prepare some sandwiches. She was halfway through making the sandwiches when Colin entered the kitchen and rested his chin on Chris' shoulder. His hands wrapped around her waist and she gave a chuckle.

"Feeling happy this morning?" Chris asked, licking the ketchup from her finger seductively.

She turned around and gave Colin a passionate kiss. Colin groaned and tightened his grip on her waist. Chris placed her arms around his neck and drew him closer. Finally, after making out on the kitchen table, they proceed to breakfast. Chris silently wondered why she'd never fallen in love with Colin.

"I have something to tell you…" Colin started.

Chris said nothing but she stared at her husband as if waiting for an answer.

"The Ministry knows about the Dark Lord getting stronger," Chris dropped her fork with a _clang!_ "And I happen to be one of the people under high supervision."

"So?" Chris asked questioningly.

"I've been chosen to fight for the Ministry. Problem is, accepting the offer is like committing suicide. The Ministry has no plans, so if we were to go, we would definitely die," Colin explained.

"And if you refuse?"

"It would mean I'm with the Dark Side. And Potter has stated clearly, anyone doing the bidding of the Dark Side would be sentenced to the Kiss," Colin said, taking a scoop of porridge.

Chris didn't answer immediately. Instead, she rubbed her temples and sighed heavily, "So, what's your point telling me this?"

"Well, I am aware that I'm married and I have responsibilities. If you disagree with me going, then I wouldn't go; just say the word," Colin stated.

"I need to think, but let's not think of it now, you'll ruin your breakfast," Chris said, smiling slightly.

Colin was taken aback with his wife's attitude. He guessed that she would be screaming at him, but no. Instead, she took it calmly. Colin never thought it would be that easy. He dropped the matter and finished his breakfast. He took a quick shower and dressed quickly. He wanted to brief Granger about her duties; he had contacted her saying that she had been accepted to work at the Department of International Muggle Connections. Colin wondered if Draco knew about Granger working under him. He thought that Draco would pounce on him and demand that Granger work with him. Thinking of it reminds him about Granger and Draco's love life. He wondered if the issue has been solved or not. He reminded himself mentally to ask about it the next time he sees Draco. Then, kissing Chris on the forehead, he left for the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

"Miss Granger, you're early," Colin said as he entered his office. 

Granger was startled and she stood up immediately. She smiled at my comment earlier and said, "I got a lift."

"So are you smiling because you got a lift or is it because I'm praising you?" Colin playfully asked.

Granger chuckled, "Is 'both' an option?"

"'Both' is definitely an option," Colin reassured.

"Where do I start?" Granger asked anxiously.

"Right here," Colin said as he picked up several files for her. "You'll be managing all these cases. You're to look through all the details and see if there's anything you can do. Miss Granger," Colin said, tilting his head forward, "you know that the Department of International Muggle Connections isn't just about socializing with Muggles, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. It also includes abusive actions towards Muggles, the misuse of magic with Muggles and stuff like that," Hermione said, frowning slightly.

"This means there'll be a lot of familiar names in those files," Colin said, smiling slightly.

Hermione smiled back and pick the files up to scan through. She went to her office next door and looked through the first file.

_Name: Malfoy, Draco  
__Date: 21/4/'01  
__Offence: Pointing and using magic against Muggle  
__Sentence: Fine of 5000 sickles_

_Name: Malfoy, Lucius  
__Date: 25/4/'00  
__Offence: Attempted use of Unforgivable Curses on Draco Malfoy  
__Sentence: Case dropped, son sent to St. Mungo's for a week_

Hermione gasped at this point. She scanned through further and found more offences by Lucius Malfoy, all in the year of 2000, and then it was over. No more, Lucius Malfoy had a case file totaling 3 pages all to himself. Hermione wondered why the abuse stopped after the year 2000.

"All okay, Hermione?" Colin said, his head poking through her door as he stepped inside.

Hermione was surprised he called her by her first name. "I'm fine."

"Told you there'd be a lot of familiar names," Colin said, grinning.

"Hey, you're Draco's best friend. You should know why the – the…" Hermione trailed off, not knowing what other words to replace 'abuse'.

"The abuse?" Colin answered it for her, "it didn't stop."

"Then why wasn't it recorded?" Hermione asked.

"Because by the year 2001, Draco was already an adult, we have no right over any of the abuse anymore. You see, if we investigated every magic used on every adult, we wouldn't be able to handle it. As for Draco's case, the abuse didn't stop until he ran away. I knew about it, but I couldn't do anything; and at that time, the Ministry couldn't be bothered less," Colin explained.

"Draco ran away?" Hermione asked.

"He did, by the time he was 16. He was taken away by Snape. He begged Snape to let him go, Snape felt sorry for the boy. Snape lived only to tell Narcissa her son was safe and alive. He was taken by Aurors soon after that. He's in Azkaban now…weeping for the rest of his life," Colin said, smiling sadly.

"So where did he live?"

"He knew Snape wasn't at home so he stayed there. For weeks, I hunted him down. I invested a lot in him. I found him there, clinging on to dear life. Looks like Death Eaters found him faster than I did. I brought him to my Manor; he was unconscious for almost 3 days. When he woke up, he vowed not to be stained by evil. He's been doing the Ministry's business ever since. In fact, if he hadn't resigned, he'd be your boss."

Hermione sighed and said, "I'm no good in this. Honestly, I never thought I'd said this, but I'm too immature for this deal."

"You've still got plenty to learn," Colin said, patting Hermione's back and left the room. It was that exact moment Hermione realized that in life what's important is realizing you've still got a lot more to learn…

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't read the AN on top...please do so...I got some announcement to make and I don't fancy re-typing it! Anyway...leave me a bundle of reviews alright! And pls understand...I'm suffering writer's block...don't worry, this chapter was prepared earlier, so that means I won't be updating sooner...my homework is never getting lesser...I'm really sorry...a hugh stack of history notes is waiting to be copied by me! Argh! I wish I could just finish my story...even when I'm doing my homework, I feel guilty for not updating my story sooner!**

**Lots of Love  
_Ashley_  
**


	18. Advice and Support

**Advice and Support**

**1st March 2005**

**Draco Malfoy **

"You said it was urgent," I announced, walking into my living room.

Chris smiled and placed her cup of tea on the table, "It was."

"Well?" I asked impatiently, taking a seat on the sofa.

Tito, my house-elf, immediately served my usual cup of coffee - Italian style.

"You know, Draco, patience isn't really one of your qualities," said Chris, happy to see her old friend after so long.

"So I've been told," I replied mockingly.

Chris pretended to be offended. She sipped her tea and continued, "I expect you've heard the rumors buzzing around the Ministry recently."

"Nasty rumors. Yes, of course I've heard of them," I drawled."They wanted to get rid of suspected Death Eaters, idiots."

"Well, Colin happens to be a suspected Death Eater. They expect him to fight for the Ministry, _without_ any plans made earlier," Chris said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, so what's your point?" I asked, once again impatiently.

"I came here for advice. Colin says he won't go if I asked him not to. But then, the Ministry would surely suspect him further and it would ruin his future,"

"I see, Chris. My advice is to play it safe, use the Fidelius Charm, keep Colin safe, both from the Ministry and Death Eaters," I suggested, suddenly turning serious.

"First time I've heard of a Malfoy playing it safe," Chris teased.

"Not when my best friend's the bait!" I snapped heatedly.

"Alright, I'll think about it," Chris said standing up, preparing to leave.

As Chris reached forward to hug me, she whispered, "Give your buddy a visit, might do him some good." I understood, and nodded though I know Chris couldn't see me nodding. Chris waved me goodbye, then apparated away. I sat back down on the sofa and sighed. I buried my face in my hands, thinking of Colin's fate. I ordered Tito to bring my breakfast. Tito prepared porridge this morning. Just as I was about to enjoy my breakfast, Hermione apparated in. I smiled at her and greeted, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Hermione said as she cuddled in beside me. She placed her head on my shoulder and whispered, "Hurry up. I've got a surprise for you!"

I grinned, wondering what in the world the 'surprise' could be. I pretended to eat slowly and laughed seeing Hermione's fake glare. She went to the chess set beside the fireplace and charmed the pieces so that they could move by themselves. Hermione started playing chess with the board. Once in a while, the pieces would yell, "Not me! Pick him!" or words like "you're not meant for chess!" and "sore loser!"

I laughed, keeping in mind not to tell Hermione that I charmed those pieces to give extra harsh and rude comments. The thought brought a realization to me, since _when_ did Hermione know how to play chess?

"Hermione, you can play chess?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Of course," she replied proudly.

I smiled and continued eating my porridge. After a while, when Hermione had lost in chess 3 times, she started to glare (real ones) at me. I instantly downed the rest of my porridge and smiled at her. She gave me one of those 'took you long enough' looks and turned her back towards me.

"I'm taking you somewhere and you better hurry up, tortoise!" barked Hermione.

After switching trains three times, which took approximately an hour, Hermione finally ended up in a mall. _A mall,_ I thought dryly.

"Shall we look at shoes first?" Hermione said sweetly to me and without waiting for an answer, took my hand and dragged me into one of the shoe shops.

As Hermione went around looking at shoes, I lazily picked an 'okay' looking sandal and looked at the price tag. It read: _£2000._ It shocked me at the amount of digits and started my calculations to change it to galleons. After my third attempt of trying to count without a piece of paper or a place to scribble or any form where I could concentrate my counting, I gave up. I looked at the sandal properly. It was just a thin string, about half a centimeter, and connected to it was another similar string and then a hook. It had several beads of sequin for decoration. _All that for £2000?_ I thought. Hermione whizzed past me with a pair of high heels in her hands. She dropped herself onto the nearest cushion and started to try on the high heels.

I whispered to her, "Is £2000 a lot of money?"

"I think so; my father earns at least that amount for each serious dental surgery. A simple pull of a tooth will cost you about £35," Hermione explained.

"That's a lot of money for so little material, Hermione," I said as I checked the price for her high heels.

"That's the way things work here. The less material there is, the more money it's worth," she said smiling.

"I don't get it," I said as I screwed up my brows in frustration.

"You don't have to _get_ it, you have to _know_ it," Hermione snapped.

"I'm not paying for it," I said a bit louder than I meant to. Several heads turned towards my direction as the ladies picking their selection of shoes looked at me in disgust.

"I'm not asking you to pay for it. I've got my own money!" Hermione snapped again.

I grinned sheepishly and followed Hermione to the cashier. After that, we left the shop.

"You know, you don't have to make it obvious that you have to pay for everything you know. I've got my own money, I worked for it and I want to spend it," Hermione said as she rested on a bench.

"Great, can we go now?"

"Draco, there's a favor I want to ask of you," Hermione started slowly.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"I want you to join this vacation my cousins are planning," Hermione started.

I signaled her to go on.

"This would mean a lot to me. But it also means 2 weeks without magic, 2 weeks with Muggles surrounding you and 2 weeks doing everything the Muggle way."

"I must be mad to agree to this," I said determined to wheedle myself out of this trouble.

* * *

"I must be mad to agree to this," I grunted as I fastened my seat belt.

Hermione and I were on an airplane, heading on our way to Lake Tahoe, apparently Hermione's cousin's 'perfect' vacation spot.

"Oh come on, you get to meet my cousins," Hermione said as though meeting her cousins were the happiest thing ever.

"With Muggles everywhere…" I growled, looking around as if expecting someone to jump and me and shout, "Boo!"

"_Well, that's what it's like traveling on Muggle transportation!"_ Hermione hissed dangerously under her breath, apparently dropping the effort to make this vacation feel less like Hell to me.

"Why must we use Muggle transportation anyway?" I said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"And what am I supposed to say to my cousins? That I'm Fire Girl and therefore possess the ability to travel through fire? Or that I just so happen to be gifted that I can appear out of thin air?" Hermione said, looking very annoyed.

"Fire Girl excuse would have worked if you'd practice on your lying skills," I retorted.

"Yeah, there's just a teeny weeny problem, I can't lie to save my life!" Hermione said heatedly.

I scoffed and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Hoping that when I woke up, I'd realize this was all just a dream, _a very bad dream_. When I woke up, Hermione was asleep, so was everyone else. I made out that it was sleeping time. I picked a magazine and flipped through it. I saw Hermione stir and wake up. She smiled at me and gave me a small kiss. I told her I was going to use the toilet and made my way. Seeing that many people had woken up, a line was starting to form outside the toilet. I waited, and then I heard giggling behind me. It sounded strangely like Hermione's giggling. I turned around and saw Hermione talking to a guy. She laughed and the guy bade her goodbye, but not before leaning in to kiss Hermione by the cheek. I felt a hot, boiling sensation growing from inside my body. I felt like pouncing on the guy as he made his way towards me. He stopped beside me and I realize he was queuing for the toilet. I narrowed my eyes at him as he said, "She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I said squeaking, trying to control myself not to use my wand on him.

"Wonder if she's still single…you think I got a chance with her?" the man asked me, looking admiringly at Hermione.

"I wonder," I said sarcastically.

The man laughed and patted me on my shoulder before saying, "It's your turn now."

I grabbed the door and snapped it shut. The light immediately flickered on. I rubbed my shoulder where the man had patted just now. How dare he say those things about Hermione in front of _me?_ I washed my face and took a particularly long time wiping dry my face. Then I took my own sweet time inspecting my teeth, making sure they're sparkling white and finally, my hair. I exited the toilet when the man said to me, "Man, you took ages!"

"Well, it's a public facility," I retorted, not looking at him and went back to my seat.

Without knowing exactly why, I glared at Hermione. She looked at me questioningly and I ignored her. I watched a movie being played on TV. It's about this man who wanted to marry a lady. She brought him to meet her parents for a weekend and the whole weekend turned out to be a disaster. The movie was called, I later realized, Meet My Parents. I wondered if a weekend could be such a disaster, what would happen to me if I was there for 2 weeks. As the flight-attendant came to serve breakfast, I didn't know why but I refused to pass the food to Hermione, making Hermione take the food herself. I requested coffee and it tasted like the worst coffee I'd ever drunk. I choked and sputtered coffee everywhere and when I came face to face with Hermione, I had to turn away before I spit coffee directly in her face.

"Draco! What has gotten into you?" Hermione asked the moment we boarded off the plane.

"What?" I asked simply.

"Well, you were looking at me as if I'm a freak back in the plane!" Hermione said angrily.

I stepped into the San Francisco Airport for the first time in my life and ignored Hermione's statement.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and said, "Draco! Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Hermione, you're blocking the road," I told her, pointing out.

I had expected Hermione to look behind and apologize but she didn't. Instead, she placed her hands on her hips and stressed her actual question, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Your cousins are here, Hermione; they're waiting for you. Come on," I said, not smiling and walking away.

Didn't Hermione realize she was blocking a road? And making me embarrassed like that, what was she thinking? I walked away, not caring if Hermione was following. I just kept walking. Soon, as expected, Hermione came running up beside me.

"Draco, I'm really sorry. But is there a specific reason you treated me like that back in the plane?" Hermione asked.

"Look, Hermione, it's bad enough that you forced me to deal with your cousins for 2 weeks, but at least just let me breathe. Not everything will go your way, Hermione. Maybe it's just me, but I don't enjoy you flirting with other guys right in front of my eyes," I told Hermione angrily.

I kept walking fast; Hermione had to jog to keep up with me.

"What do you mean 'flirting with other guys', Draco? That I'm cheating on you?" Hermione asked ridiculously.

"Technically, yeah! I would call that cheating!" I shot back at her.

"After all the efforts and tears, why would I?" Hermione said quietly, stopping in her tracks.

I turned back and saw her eyes, glistening with tears and it just made me feel sorry. _Great! Now I feel like a jerk!_ I cursed in my thoughts.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it that way," I said, pulling Hermione into a hug.

The hug was brief, but it made me realize I was childish to feel jealous over such small matters. Besides, I would've flirted naturally if I met someone good-looking.

"Oh, there they are!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly.

I turned to find a group of people waving at us. I tried to smile but the butterflies in my stomach prevented me from doing so. Hermione walked towards them and I followed suit.

"Mom, Dad," Hermione said, pulling each of them into a hug.

I exchanged handshakes with them. I smiled at the rest.

"Draco, these are my parents. Steven and Emily," Hermione introduced.

"This is Kelly Matthews, my cousin and her brother, Chester."

Kelly was a young girl around the age of 19 with fiery red hair. She wore a cute tank top that revealed her stomach a little with fitting jeans and a denim jacket over her top. Chester was quite well built. He was around his late teens with chestnut brown hair. He wore a simple jumper with baggy jeans. I shook hands with both of them, and by the looks of it, they both seemed to be very athletic.

"This is Adrienne and Michelle, both adopted by my parents," Hermione said, pointing to two girls around the age of 10.

Adrienne wore an elegant looking gown with a small little jacket over it. Her black hair was wavy and pulled back into a ponytail. Michelle wore a similar dress except that this one had a cardigan over it. Her own black hair was tied into two plaits. Draco smiled at them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Is there anyone else, Mom?" I heard Hermione ask behind me.

"So, Draco, is it?" Chester asked.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy," I introduced.

"So, what did you graduate in?" Kelly asked.

"Er…" I screwed my forehead, trying hard to think of something, "Er…business," I finally spluttered out.

"Ah…hey Haley! What did you graduate in?" Kelly asked.

"Medicine," she answered simply.

"So, who's older?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Kelly is, she's 19 and I'm 18," Chester replied while Kelly nodded.

"So what is it that you're studying?" I asked again.

"Well, we're both into sports. Chester is in an Honors Program for athletics training. He plays basketball. And I cheerlead, believe it or not," Kelly joked.

"Hey, there's one more person we have to wait for, then we can leave," Hermione told me.

"Thanks, honey," I replied.

"So, you've been dating Haley for long?"

"High school crush, we fell for each other while we patrolled the corridors every night. Spoke to her a bit, realized she's not so bad," I said smiling, remembering some quotes I picked up from some muggle movie I watched before.

"That's all?" Kelly said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"What were you expecting? Lots of rocks and obstacles?" I asked jokingly.

"Something like that," Kelly replied.

"Well, we just got together. Haley and I, we tend to fight a lot. Then, get together. But this was the first time we got together as a couple since high school," I explained.

"I see, well, here comes Derek Whitefield. Used to have a big time crush on Haley, we'll see how you deal with him," Kelly said walking away.

"Draco, this is Derek; Derek, Draco. Derek used to be my playmate when I was younger," Hermione added.

"That's until you moved to some boarding school!" Derek joked and I got a good look at his face for the first time.

I was shocked. He was the man I met on the airplane!

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Draco's got some competition! Hehe...think this is interesting? Next chapter would be EVEN interesting...no magic and learning to snowboard, can this get any better? Review!**


	19. Unsuspected Threat

**A/N: Okay, I'm trying to update regularly but problem is, there's so much going on, I've only written until Chapter 20 and I always like to keep few chapters for backup in case I got this major writer's block or something. Now that the exam is over, I COULD type the next few chapters but there's like 2 more weeks for my mid-term exam and I'm in charge of a play in my school, and the fact of keeping you all waiting really doesn't comfort me much. Again, I'm really sorry if you think I'm slacking off in updating my sotries!**

** NOTICE: THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE CALLED 'IT'S ALL ABOUT THE LOVE'. I'M CHANGING IT TO 'THIS THING CALLED LOVE' AND PLEASE BE INFORMED. THE CHANGE WILL TAKE PLACE IN ONE WEEK STARTING FROM THE 11TH APRIL (PACIFIC TIME).  
**

**

* * *

Unsuspected Threat**

**1st March 2005**

**Hermione Granger**

"Honey, you're sure you're okay?" I asked Draco for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

We were on our way to our motel in Lake Tahoe. Kelly said that we were going to play snow sports later. So, as I sat here, asking the same question for the hundredth time, Draco gave me the same answer for the hundredth time, "I'm fine."

I placed a hand on my forehead and sighed. It was still a long way to Lake Tahoe from San Francisco. Kelly said it was estimated that we'd reach there in four hours time. I sighed again. We arrived in San Francisco at 8am. Kelly and Chester decided to make this whole vacation fun by driving all the way to Lake Tahoe. I rubbed my eyes, wanting to get some sleep. It was a good thing we were driving a caravan so that there's a bed for us to sleep on.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to get some rest, alright?" I told my parents.

"Draco, coming?" I asked Draco then.

He immediately stood up and followed me to a bedroom nearby. He shut the door and looked at me. He came towards me and placed his hands on my waist. He was so close I could hear his heart beating. His lips drew nearer and my heart pounded in excitement! He drew me closer and our lips met. He asked for entry and I gave in, feeling the warmth of his tongue. _I didn't know he was such a good kisser!_ I thought. The thought gave me a giggle. And just as Draco pushed me onto the bed, the door sprang open and we both stopped in our actions.

"Can I help you?" I heard Draco say coolly.

Draco was on top of me so he could see the person clearly, whereas me, being under him, it wasn't a good spot, really. All I could see was Draco, so I pushed Draco slightly and he got off me. Then I could see the person who had opened the door. It was Derek.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" I asked before he could say anything.

"Um, sorry. Bad time? I just wanted to tell you that…um… your - um - Mom was looking for you," Derek stuttered.

"What?" Draco and I asked in union.

"Your Mom's looking for you," Derek said, more confident this time.

"Draco, if you need me, I'll be outside," I whispered as he planted a kiss on my lips.

"Yeah," Draco mumbled.

I couldn't help seeing the glare he shot Derek. I exited the room. I could hear Adrienne and Michelle giggling in the next room. I spotted Mom and Dad in the living room. I smiled seeing the sight in front of me.

"Mom, you're looking for me?" I asked.

"No, why would I? I saw you with Draco, and I didn't want to disturb you," Mom said with a smile.

"But Derek said…"

"What is it, dear?" Dad asked in a stern tone.

"It's alright," I sighed, the idea coming to me now.

I went back to the room and found Draco was already asleep. I smiled as I took a step forward. I found it not hard to believe that it was him that I prayed for every night. He was my knight in shining amour. It was because of him I felt so alive. Myriad feelings played through my heart. I climbed onto the bed with him and fell asleep almost immediately. There was a small knock on the door around 11am. It was Kelly, who was giggling uncontrollably for no reason.

"I just wanted to wake you up as we're arriving in an hour's time. Sorry to disturb," Kelly blurted out and closed the door before her giggles were heard outside.

"Weird case of giggling disease," Draco muttered and it was our turn to giggle.

"Get up," I ordered.

"I am; I want to take a shower. Coming?" Draco asked with a twisted grin.

"No…not now. Besides, even if I were to have a shower, it wouldn't be with you," I replied laughing as I threw him a towel.

He poked his tongue out and left. I sat on the bed smiling to myself. Draco entered a few moments later, with just a towel around his waist. His body was glistering with droplets of water. His hair looking a bit darker and the whole effect made him look _hot!_ He picked out his clothes and made to change into them.

"Can I have some privacy, please?" Draco asked in a fake sweet tone.

"All of a sudden you're a prude?" I joked back.

"Means you want me to dress in front of you?" he asked in a sly tone as he playfully tried to pull his towel off.

"No!" I said as I ran for the door.

I slammed the door with a laugh. Kelly was walking past me and whispered, "Had a fun time, Haley?"

"Not really, it includes a lot of giggling," I said, catching my breath as I joined Kelly at the small living room.

With Mom and Dad on the sofa, Adrienne and Michelle on the floor and Chester at the small table, the whole room seemed smaller. Adrienne and Michelle were having a slight argument while Mom was knitting a sweater. Dad was reading magazines and Chester is using his laptop. I followed behind Kelly into the driver's compartment. Two chairs were there facing a large windscreen. Lots of small buttons were on the table in front of them. Kelly sat on the chair and motioned me to do so too.

"So, Haley, Draco's studying business?" Kelly asked.

"Taking over family business is more like it," I corrected.

"So, he's inheriting everything?"

"I never mentioned that he has a sister. But yes, he inherited money, although he insisted that he and his sister split half of the fortune," I explained.

"Well, I guess you're ready to go down now?" Kelly said, rising up from her seat.

"I'll just call Draco, you guys go ahead," I said, smiling.

I walked towards the room but there was no need to walk very far. Draco was already outside facing Derek, both glaring at each other.

"Draco… what's going on here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just having a little chat with Derek," Draco replied through gritted teeth.

He walked past me without a word. I shrugged and followed suit. Maybe I'm just thinking immaturely, but there's something going on with Draco and Derek! I walked towards the door and opened it. I inhaled a large breath of cool breezy air. It was a bit cold and I shivered. It was around noon so it wasn't really supposed to be cold. Kelly told us that we would be having lunch. I looked around to find myself facing Lakeside Inn & Casino.

"Is this where we're staying?" I asked out loud.

"Yeah, listen, we're going to Heavenly -" Chester started.

"Where?" I asked cutting his words.

"Heavenly, it's a ski resort. So anyway, we're going there about 2pm and I'm going to rent our ski equipment. You should come along," Chester told me.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Hey man, Draco! You're skiing or boarding?" Chester asked Draco who was talking to a giggling Kelly.

"Uh -"

"Boarding," I answered for him.

Without a word, I followed Mom and Dad into the place, hoping to find a restaurant. Draco was hugging me as I was shivering due to the cold. It wasn't as if it was really cold but I was wearing a knee length skirt and if the wind blew by, it really gave me the shivers. I felt eyes on me; I turned around to find no one looking at me. But I could've sworn I saw Derek's eye flick before chatting with Chester.

"Something the matter?" Draco asked.

"Nothing… hey, have you figured out how you're going to board later?" I asked him.

"Board?"

"Snowboarding. I'm pretty sure it's your first time," I told him.

"Yeah, is it the one where you stand on two thin sticks and go down the mountain?" Draco asked.

"No, that's skiing," I informed. "Snowboarding is the one where both your legs are on a board, and you go down the mountain. Your body needs to be balanced."

"Potter stood on his broom during our first year didn't he? Or was it the second year?" Draco asked again.

"I think it was second year…the one he was up against you?" I told him, screwing up my forehead, trying to remember when it was that the broom incident happened.

"Anyway, he had good balancing skills," Draco said.

"Why are we talking about him anyway? You figure out a way to balance on a board before 2pm today. It's not easy for a first timer to learn in just an hour," I told him.

"You don't suppose there's a Balancing Charm do you, Miss Know-It-All?" Draco teased.

"There are some things magic can't help you with! This happens to be one of it!" I exclaimed to Draco.

We reached the restaurant and were seated at a table. Draco pulled the chair for me and I smiled. As we ordered our food, I could hear tapping noises.

"Draco, stop tapping," I shushed him.

"I'm not doing anything," he said snappishly.

"Draco!"

"I'm not doing anything," he replied before I could finish my sentence.

"Isn't that an owl tapping that window?" I said, annoyed.

Draco turned around to see a rather handsome owl, tapping the window.

"Merlin, its Storm!" Draco whispered.

"What are you waiting for?" I rushed him.

"I know what I'm doing, Hermione. You're having mood swings," he said, rather knowingly.

"I'm not having mood swings, and are you just going to let that owl stay outside in the cold?" I snapped.

"And what am I supposed to say? 'Sorry everyone, but an owl is here with a letter addressed to me,' is that what you want me to say?" he shot back.

I let out a groan and shot him a dirty look. I said loudly, "Rather stuffy here, isn't it? I'm going to get some air. Draco, come along!" I said, pulling his hands with such force that he jerked forwards.

We walked onto a balcony and Draco whistled. Immediately, the owl soared to him. Draco and I both offered our hands for the owl to rest but the owl chose to rest on Draco's arm. I threw the owl a very dirty look. _Am I having mood swings? Maybe a little…_I thought. As Draco untied the letter with a smirk, I got a strange feeling he knew what I was thinking.

"Told you, you were having mood swings," he said, smirking.

"Hey, a little privacy please!" I snapped, referring to my thoughts.

"The owl won't rest on your arm, Hermione. He's my owl and he's trained not to rest on anyone's arm but mine," Draco informed.

"Whatever, what does the letter say?" I asked, changing the subject.

Draco took a brief look and stuffed it into his pocket. He mumbled to me, "Just a little family matter."

Still not convinced, we went back to the table to see our food already served. Picking up a fork, I took a bite out of my lasagne, savouring its taste in my mouth. Draco was already started on his risotto. I stared at the risotto in disgust. Why anyone would fancy wet rice with flavouring? Ew…

"Ok, and that's the last one, right?" Chester said, heaving snowboards off the back of our van.

"Yeah, one for each. Let's go snowboarding!" Kelly said happily.

I glanced over to Draco. Bless him; he must have butterflies in his stomach by now.

"Draco, its okay if you don't know how to board. Everyone falls their first time," I said, trying whatever way to bring down his anxiety a bit.

"Not me," he snapped.

I sighed and trouped behind Kelly and the rest. We reached Heavenly Ski Resort with the van. Everyone pulled their boards and went for the slopes. Draco lingered behind. I practically had to drag him along. Looking at the slopes, I decided not to take Draco up the lifts first.

"Okay, straighten up, balance your body," I said to Draco for the hundredth time that day.

As I watched, Draco attempted to stand up and fell again. I sighed.

"Maybe I should just place a spell on me so that I weigh an ounce; that way, I can balance better," Draco suggested grumpily as I helped him up.

"No magic, remember?" I reminded him.

Draco merely shrugged.

"Haley!" a voice called behind me.

"Hey, Derek," I replied, smiling at him.

"Draco, my man, how's your snowboarding lessons going?" Derek called over, smirking.

Draco narrowed his eyes and growled. He watched as Derek placed his board on the snow, stepped on it and slid down the snow easily. I tried to calm Draco down and mentally reminded myself not to ruffle Draco's ego.

"Okay, come on. I think you've got the basics. I'm taking you to the lifts," I said, pulling Draco up.

Draco followed bitterly.

"No!" I partially screamed as Draco fell flat on the snow with a loud thud.

"Ouch! That'll leave a mark," I exclaimed with a sigh, closing my eyes, not bearing to look.

"Please…. Please… please…" Draco begged.

"Draco, it will look suspicious if you can snowboard all of the sudden. So no magic; bear with me."

Draco gave me one of those puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"You got to stand up when you're going down, you don't want to worry about falling," I told him and I helped him up and pushed him down.

"Haley!" Kelly called, stopping perfectly next to me. "How's it going?"

"Trust me, I feel like killing myself when I push him down the slopes," I said sadly.

"He seems pretty fine to me," Kelly said, though I could see right through her eyes she was lying.

"That man is taken, but if you're applying to be his snowboarding coach, be my guest," I joked to Kelly.

She shared a sigh and boarded all the way down, calling to Draco and making him lose his focus. Another loud thud and I had to close my eyes again.

"Merlin, save me," I pleaded loudly.

After a few runs, Draco finally learned the basics. He was finally smiling. I grinned looking at his face.

"Hermione, I've done it! I managed the whole way down without falling!" Draco said happily to me.

"Yeah, in what, two hours? And it's not even the peak yet," Derek teased.

"Oh give it a break. Draco's just learning," I laughed.

I stepped onto my board and slid down. Turning behind, I saw Draco, talking to Derek. By the look on Draco's face, he wasn't being really friendly with Derek. I sighed.

* * *

"I'm glad that's over," I sighed as I throw myself onto the hotel's bed.

"Me too," Draco said, joining me.

"What did you say to Derek?" I asked him, remembering the incident on the slopes.

"A lot," Draco answered.

"He really wasn't happy about it. He hasn't uttered a single word since," I told Draco.

"He should've shut up from the beginning, right?"

"Boys," I muttered.

Checking the clock on the table, it was almost six. I stood up.

"Draco, you might want to soak in hot water. It helps with the aching," I advised and started to fill up the tub.

I heard a groan coming from the room which clearly stated all Draco wanted to do now was sleep.

"The tub's ready!" I called about five minutes later.

Draco came in the bathroom grumbling. He stripped naked and entered the tub.

"Care to join?" he asked like a little kid wanting candy.

I laughed and stripped my clothes off. I entered the tub slowly; it wasn't made for two people. Throughout the whole time, many giggles were heard. The occasional splashing of water's no surprise; so was the sound of moans and more giggling.

Chester came pounding on our door when we weren't at dinner as promised. I checked the clock and was surprised to find it was already seven. Dressing at top speed, we made our way down for dinner. The only thing anyone could talk about that day was snowboarding. Chester kept debating with Kelly about correct ways of stopping and Chester also had an annoying habit of giving Draco advice. Derek was silent all along. Draco kept glancing toward Derek and smirking. Kelly also had an irritating tendency of staring at Draco and me, then retreated back to her food, sniggering. Michelle and Adrienne were also giggling. The worse thing was when Michelle asked me all of a sudden, "Where do babies come from?" It didn't take long for the whole table to burst out laughing. Mom and Dad who didn't snowboard with us talked about their day going snowmobiling. Mom kept describing various sceneries to us and once, I even had to tell her that she had already told us about the same scenery three times. Otherwise, dinner went pretty well, with the exception of Derek. He was sulking for some reason which didn't take long to solve.

"Draco, what _did_ you tell Derek earlier today?" I asked once we were back in our room.

"You really want to know what I said to him?" Draco asked, pushing me onto the bed, looking smug.

"Yes, I do."

"I told him to stay the hell away from my fiancé," Draco answered as he lowered his lips to mine.

* * *

**NOTICE: THE TITLE WILL CHANGE TO 'THIS THING CALLED LOVE' ONE WEEK FROM THE 11TH APRIL (PACIFIC TIME). PLEASE BE INFORMED. **

**A/N: I like a lot of things, including getting reviews hint hint. Well, to tired to really say anything. Made some last minute modification, all I want and need is sleep. Thanks for those who reviewed! Thanks a million! Updating so early is is a token of appreciation from me to those who reviewed! Night (Well, at least for me!). And I just cut four inches of my hair...it's really short now...slightly below the shoulder, so you could imagine how long it used to be... Bye...**

** L.O.L (Lot's of Love)  
**_Ashley_


	20. The Start of A New Beginning

**A/N: Slight Half Blood Prince spoiler...oh, come on...don't hate me! I didn't mean to spoil the book for you, it's a good book, go read it...if you've read it, well done hugs. Nothing more to say...read and review... **

**

* * *

The Start of a New Beginning  
**

**  
2nd March 2005**

**Harry Potter**

"I don't want you to go," Claire said in a determined tone.

"But Claire, you don't understand," I said, trailing behind her.

"What I _don't_ understand is why you want to help the Ministry so much! The same Ministry who said that you were a scummy liar! Who disgraced you! What are you thinking?" Claire shouted.

"I'm not doing this for me! I'm doing this for future generations! I don't want my children to grow up without a chance to know me! I was only one when my parents were taken away from me. I know how it feels to lose your family members," I defended.

"And I _don't know_?" Claire screamed.

"Claire, please," I begged.

"The answer is **no**," Claire replied in deadly tone.

I took a deep breath and let register what Claire had just said. She'd just forbade me from going to war with the Dark Side. I don't understand why. I know for certain Ron was going, Colin too. I stared at Claire as if she was mad. Claire took a deep breath and explained, "I lost my whole family. Did you not think that I know what it feels like? I've lost them. I _cannot_ lose you."

Claire was almost in tears. I pulled her into a hug and soothed her, "You won't."

"Claire, I want you to see a Mind Healer," I said.

"What?"

"She can help you. You might be able to stop all these visions."

"You think that I'm crazy?" Claire said in a teary voice.

"Just do it for me, okay?" I asked.

"If you promise not to go to war," Claire bargained.

"No. I will go, no matter what you say. We can't be that selfish," I told her.

"Harry, no!" Claire exclaimed, but it was no use.

I had apparated away. Reappearing in my office, I found McKay already outside, gathering all the people for war.

"Hey, Harry," McKay greeted briskly.

"I'm in," I told him and went off to find Ron.

"Harry!" a voice called behind me.

"Hi, Ginny," I said.

"Harry, you're going too?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"Take care of Ron, and Bill, and Charlie, and Fred, and George," Ginny said, close to tears as she named her family members as if placing their heads on a chopping board.

Ginny burst into tears and I pulled her into a hug. "Ginny, I'll take care of them, don't worry. Nothing's going to happen, everything's fine."

"Don't lie to me, Harry! Everyone's been lying to me, please don't lie to me," Ginny said in tears.

"We'll win; you'll see. Take care of Claire for me, alright?" I said to her before kissing her forehead and went back to find Ron.

Ron stumbled upon me as I was looking for him.

"I've been looking for you, mate," Ron said and without a word, we pulled into a brotherly hug.

"I'm going to miss you, mate," I told Ron.

Everyone was wishing their last goodbyes to their loved ones.

"Me too. Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Not yet," I replied.

"I just talked to her. She's crying her head off. Imagine having all your best friends in this war…" Ron said and he walked away.

I tried to search for Hermione. Everyone was in a line to use the Portkey to the place where Voldemort was supposed to be.

"Harry! Harry!" I heard Hermione call from behind.

I got out of line and ran in her direction.

"Harry! Claire's pregnant! She just told me!" Hermione said urgently.

"Really? That's wonderful. Tell her I love her, won't you? And that I'm sorry I couldn't bid her goodbye properly," I said mournfully.

"She says that she respects your decision and she admits that she was being rather selfish. She says she and the baby will pray for you nightly," Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Wait, weren't you on vacation with Draco?"

"I pretended to be sick and Draco pretended to be accompanying me. The truth is, we wanted to bid our best friends goodbye," Hermione said.

I saw Draco a short distance away taking turns with a girl Harry knew as Colin's wife to hug Colin. He saw a small tear slip down Draco's cheek and it occurred to Harry at that moment that Draco actually had sentimental feelings. No wonder Hermione fell for him!

"Goodbye, Hermione. I'll miss you," Harry said as he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

He walked towards the Portkey with Colin Street. Draco locked his arms around Hermione's shoulder and waved them both goodbyes. Harry was happy to see his best friend happy. Harry waved back and touched the Portkey, the last one remaining. At exactly noon, the Portkey was activated and Harry felt the familiar jerk of the Portkey, thrown instantly to a place he didn't know.

"Alright, this is where Voldemort is rumoured to be. Everybody, wands at the ready and stay alert. Anything can be anything here. Now, when we enter the house," I said pointing to an old house up the hill, "you will attack in groups. Your group members were given to you yesterday. Remember, we're down to three Ministry Members to one Death Eater. You may use the Killing Curse only when in a life threatening situation. The Imperious Curse is allowed and so is the Cruciatus Curse. Be alert. There're predicted to be fifty Death Eaters in there," Harry concluded his briefing.

Harry teamed up with Ron and Colin. Both were silent and the intensity was running very high.

"If anything happens to me, Harry, tell Mum and Dad and the rest of them that I love them, alright?" Ron whispered to me.

"Same goes for me. Tell Claire I love her, and remember to tell my baby about his or her father," I whispered back.

To our great surprise, Colin also spoke. "Tell Chris I love her."

We fell silent for a while, winding our way closer to the target location. Suddenly Ron turned and flashed his infamous Weasley grin, looking more like the twins than he would ever willingly admit, nudged me in the ribs and whispered.

"Hey mate, have you thought of baby names?" Ron asked.

"If it's a boy, it will be Ares; if it's a girl, it's Athena. Their middle names must be Phoenix," I whispered, not believing that I actually had this figured out.

"Blimey –"

"Would you two shut it? Now's not the time to think of baby names! Colin snapped.

"Sorry mate, we're just trying to ease the tension," I apologised.

"What would you name your son?" Ron asked.

"Odysseus," Colin answered simply.

"And for a daughter?" I piped in.

"Clymnestra," Colin answered, then shushed us as we approached the house.

"He's a fan of Greek Mythology too," Ron whispered to me.

On my signal, we burst into the house. Being in the lead, I tried to brace myself. Storming the house caught most of the Death Eaters by surprise, giving our people an edge. Curses filled the air as Ministry Members fought their way in, one room at a time. Room by room, the Dark wizards retreated, yielding ground at a heavy cost. Dark and Light fell as the battle raged.

Harry had little time to note the faces of the fallen as he fought his way deep inside the enemy's nest, drawn to the lower levels by the pull of a Dark presence. After what seemed like an age, Harry reached a hidden chamber. Several Death Eaters had barricaded themselves in a desperate last stand against the invading force. Whatever lay beyond those doors was crucial.

Minutes later, the room was in ruins. The bodies of Death Eaters littered the floor. One final burst of power from my wand blasted the doors clean off their hinges. Only a handful of Dark followers crouched behind debris in the cavernous room beyond the shattered door. As everyone started to charge in, I picked a Death Eater to battle. Bellatrix Lestrange. Right now, I have two things on my mind - avenge Sirius' death and my baby.

"Potty Potter… we finally meet again," Bellatrix said in her stupid baby voice I remembered so well.

"Of course, you don't think I'd let Sirius die unavenged at your filthy hands – hands which were touched by Voldemort!" I practically had to yell over all the commotion and shouting.

"You _dare_ say –"

"**_Crucio!_**" Colin shouted.

It worked! Bellatrix was screaming and howling in pain. She twitched and turned around. I turned to look at Colin and understood the look on his face. Colin was avenging every Death Eater for his wife.

"Accio wand!" Ron cried and Bellatrix's wand went flying towards him. Ron caught it with ease.

"Good one, Ron!" I cried as I watched Ron snap Bellatrix's wand in two. .

My eyes widened as a flash of green light went shooting towards him. I turned around, not being able to witness the scene unfolding. I saw Voldemort laughing menacingly as he randomly cast the Killing Curse. Anger boiled up from inside me. He was the cause of all this. He had to pay.

I started towards him.

"Harry Potter, we meet again," Voldemort hissed.

"You are the cause, you have to pay!"

Voldemort cackled with laughter.

"Did you not know I created the Horcruxes to ensure that I remain undefeated? I am not that easy to kill, Potter," Voldemort said icily.

"In fact, I do! And I also happen to know, you are the last Horcrux and the weakest one!" I shouted as I sent a Killing Curse.

Voldemort started to look worried now. He dodged my curses easily. I needed speed, I needed backup. Just at that moment, Colin appeared beside me, casting curses that showered Voldemort in green fire.

"Harry, you have to do it! I can give you time, but you have to kill him!" Colin shouted.

"What d'you think I'm doing?" I shouted back.

"Try harder!"

Ron's lifeless image passed through my mind. Claire's face, Claire's growing stomach… Hermione's face… Ginny's… I had the strength now!

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted with all my might.

The moment seemed to last forever as brillant green light flew towards Voldemort's chest. He'd just sent a spell I did not know towards Colin and Colin dropped. Voldemort fell to the ground an instant later, still and lifeless. I stood frozen in shock, the reality barely sinking in. It was finally all over… no more suffering. I wandered back to Ron's body and knelt beside him. The moment seemed to last forever. It wasn't until several Ministry Members came and comforted me that I walked away, passing by a lifeless Charlie Weasley and several schoolmates from Hogwarts. McKay was also numbered among the dead. I felt as if I'd traded my life in return for the lives of all the others. If it wasn't for a stupid prophecy, this would not have happened. But it was finally over. Time seemed to drag as the wounded were collected and taken to safety. The house was set in flames once all the bodies of fallen Ministry Members were finally taken away.

"Harry, your friend, Street... he's still alive," Bill told me.

"Thanks. Bill, I'm sorry. If there's anything you need –"

"Harry, you don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault," Bill said.

"It was," I said in a voice that was close to tears.

"There was nothing you could do to save him. At least you ended everything or there'd have been even more deaths. We were there for almost a whole day," Bill said sadly.

"And Charlie? Who did it?"

"Rookwood," Fred answered from behind me.

"I'm really sorry," I said again.

"No need to be. Can't win a war without losing one of our own, can we?" George said.

"It's just Mum, Dad and Ginny that we're worried about," Bill said.

"C'mon, let's get going. It's late, your families will be worried," I said as I ushered them to the nearest Portkey.

I glanced behind me and sighed. It was finally over. I imagined Ginny's reaction when she hears the news. I don't have the heart to be the one to break it to her.

* * *

They were back at the Ministry Station where family members were worriedly waiting for their relatives. Some were crying for lost ones, some were overjoyed that their loved ones were safe. Fred spotted Mr and Mrs Weasley along with Ginny. I approached them and Ginny immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Thank goodness you're alive. Claire's gone to buy some food," Ginny sniffed. "Wait, where's Ron?" Everyone's face fell immediately. "And Charlie?" Ginny asked again as tears were welling in her eyes. The reality hit her and I suddenly wished it hadn't for Ginny had started wailing and dropping on her knees.

"You promised to take care of him!" Ginny sobbed on my shoulder, pounding on my chest.

"I'm sorry…" I kept repeating.

Bill hurriedly pulled Ginny away from me. A gasp behind me made me turn around. Claire was looking at my as if she had been crying.

"Harry, you're alive," Claire said, kissing Harry on the lips.

Harry could hear Bill trying to console a wailing Ginny.

"Harry, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I know and I understand that I was selfish and – and – I promise –"

"Shush… you don't have to be sorry. You were just thinking of me," I silenced her.

Claire burst out in tears and said, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too…" I replied.

I looked at my surroundings. So many emotions were being played out around the room. Some sad, some happy. Ministry Wizards were running everywhere, trying to console those who had lost their family members. I smiled at several people I recognised. We all went back to the Burrow. I glanced at the famous Weasley clock and realised that Ron and Charlie's name had been dashed out. I sat on the floor with Claire right next to me. Ginny hadn't stopped crying since she found out the news although her crying had subsided a little. I walked towards the kitchen to see Mrs Weasley preparing dinner through sniffles and tears.

"Mrs Weasley?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh, Harry," Mrs Weasley said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I just want to say I'm sorry that I couldn't save Ron or Charlie," I apologised.

"Oh dear, there was nothing more you could have done, Harry. You've done all you could and Ron would be proud to have a friend like you," Mrs Weasley sniffed.

"I have a favour to ask."

"Name it. I'll do my best to help you."

"Since now it's you and Mr Weasley left in the Burrow, I want you to accept my late father's house in Godric's Hollow as a token of appreciation from me," I said.

"I can't accept it, Harry dear. It's too much…"

"You helped me a lot when I was growing up. I spent a lot of my summers here and I appreciated your hospitality. Accept this gift from me. Besides, no one's been living there for a long time. You would be doing me a favour to maintain it," I offered.

"What can I say? Thank you very much, Harry," Mrs Weasley said, giving Harry another bone squashing hug.

* * *

**A/N: Sobbing yet? No? Oh well... just make sure you review alright! And the start of my band: RESET! Yay! No, it had nothing to do with the story, I'm just over-reacting...like I always do...Just REVIEW!  
**


	21. Playing What She's Playing

**A/N: Gosh! I'm so so so sorry! I didn't realise it was that long since I've updated! I hope this chapter is enough for an apology. Well, you see, I was having my mid-year exams and I took a break from writing after that. I just sent Chapter 23 to my beta and I promise as soon as she send them back to me, I'll post it! School's out for two weeks and I'll try to catch up on my writing!  
**

**Playing What She's Playing  
**

**3rd March 2006**

**Draco Malfoy**

I woke up in the wee hours of the morning. I glanced over to my right and there was my angel, sleeping soundly. Merlin she looks breathtaking when she's asleep. The peaceful feature in her face is so comforting. Unable to suppress a smile, I sat upright and stretched my arms, yawning. I walked over to the desk provided by the hotel. I saw a small black book. Curious, I opened the first page. It read:

_Diary of Hermione Granger_

_Private & Confidential_

I know it's bad to read other people's diary but still, I couldn't control my hands as they reached the book. I flipped open a page at random. There was a sketch of a girl and a boy. Their hands were entwined yet the boy was looking away from the girl and the girl was crying. Above their hands were written "We wanted to be together, and now we can't". At that moment, I saw how much Hermione must've suffered because of me. All this while, I knew that I had hurt her before, but I never thought it was that bad. Although she had forgiven me the guilt still remains with me. I closed the book with a sigh. I would never hurt her again, nor would I let anyone to do so. Hermione had had enough in the past and she didn't deserve being hurt again. I will always protect her from any harm. Then a scroll of parchment caught me eyes and my heart fell again. I picked it up and re-read the letter Hazel had sent a few days ago.

_Draco, _

_Wherever you are, I need you to come home. Mom's been really sick and she wants to see you married before she – well you know what I mean. Draco this is not a joke, I need you to come home, with or without a girl as I've arranged you with someone. I'm sorry, I know mom promised you one year but circumstances doesn't allow. I'm sorry…_

_Hazel_

I sighed and threw it into the fireplace nearby. I didn't want to go home but… I just don't know what to do. Maybe Hazel's just joking around to get me married but maybe she's not kidding. I felt Hermione stirred behind me and I turned around. She was already up and was getting out of bed. I smiled at her and gave her a small but loving kiss on her lips.

"You know, I was just thinking of going home. You know, with what's going on, I suddenly don't feel like vacationing anymore," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I need to go home too. Hazel sent me a message to go home," I replied.

"Gosh, why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, slightly concerned.

"It's no big deal. So how're we going to tell your parent we're going?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you that," Hermione replied sheepishly.

"Just tell them you feel really sick and there's no point staying here," I suggested.

"That's an idea. We'll tell them later," Hermione said as she seductively pulled me to the toilet with her.

* * *

"Really?" Mrs. Granger asked in disappointment. 

"I don't feel really good," Hermione lied and pretended to cough.

"We really don't see the use of us staying if we're just going to stay at the hotel," I added, stroking Hermione's hair and smirking at Derek.

"But you'll miss one week of vacation," Kelly said.

"It's alright. We can do it sometime later," Hermione promised Kelly.

"We had fun though," I said, stating the obvious.

"Oh well…" Mrs. Granger said and Hermione looked at me, smiling.

Hermione and I packed our bags later that morning. We checked out at noon. By then, everyone had gone to the slopes again. Only Mr and Mrs Granger remained behind.

"Mom, we're just going to apparate away alright? It saves time," Hermione told her mother as she hugged her.

I shook Mr Granger's hands and look at Hermione questioningly.

"To the Ministry of Magic then," Hermione told as we apparated away from our hotel room.

We appeared instantly at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione took my hands as we walked out of the building. It is a custom for those who leave the country through apparation must check through the Ministry first. There's a certain area in the Ministry which is only for international apparation. Other places won't allow one to leave the country.

"Where to, Miss?" I asked.

"I dunno… maybe we can have dinner at the Weasleys? Then they can tell us everything that's happened," Hermione said.

"No, I need you to come to the Malfoy Manor for dinner," I told her.

"Well, then we'll just go to the Weasleys now," Hermione said, shrugging the matter off.

"Okay," I agreed. "As long as we make it back to the Manor by seven."

I didn't know where the Weasleys live so Hermione took me there through Side-Along Apparation. I was faced by a house – can you even call that a house? I know the Weasleys' Home was always bad but I never expected it to be this bad. Lucius always described it as "A place unworthy of living!"

"Draco, I know this isn't the best place in the world, considering where you grew up, but I –"

"I'll behave," I promised her.

"Hermione!" I heard a voice cry behind me.

Ginny Weasley was running towards her. And boy did she look like a wreck. Her hair was untidy, tears seemed to be unable to stop pouring from her eyes and by the looks of it, she had been like this for days!

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny cried as she flung herself on Hermione's shoulders.

Ginny began weeping and she didn't stop when they got inside the house.

"Hermione!" came Potter's voice.

"Harry," Hermione said, the eagerness in her voice unable to hide.

"Sit and I'll tell you everything. And you too Malfoy," he said to me.

At the mention of my names, I could feel heads turning towards my direction. Everyone looked at me as if they were ready to kill.

"Malfoy," Fred growled.

"He's here with me," Hermione said and just like that, everything was settled; although Fred and George kept throwing me nasty looks. Potter inhaled and exhaled sharply as if breaking the news was the hardest thing to do and considering where he stood, it was the hardest thing to do.

"Ron and Charlie, they – they're dead," Potter said in a final tone.

And it was there and then did Hermione break down. She remained strong before this but the walls she had built seemed to be torn down as she leaned on my shoulder and sobbed.

"And did you happen to – um – heard of Colin?" I dared to ask.

"He's at St. Mungo's; with his wife. He seemed to be attacked by Voldemort during his last seconds of life. Colin hasn't waked up since," Potter said mournfully.

Tears started to form in my eyes and I remained silent. So did everyone, with the exception of Ginny and Hermione, who seemed to express their grief through wailing and crying loudly. The friendly atmosphere at the Weasleys' Home Hermione had once described to me was definitely gone.

I rang the doorbell twice. About five seconds later, I could hear stirring behind the door and the door opened to reveal a gorgeous Hermione. Wearing an emerald halter top gown, she greeted Draco into her apartment. Draco caught her silently sniffing. She must've been crying when he had left her to see Colin just now.

"Hey, how's Colin doing?" Hermione asked.

I sighed and told her what had happened.

_Flashback_

"_This is all your fault!" Draco shouted. _

"_Oh, now it's my fault?" Chris shot back with the same tone as Draco. _

"_If you would've stopped him from going, this wouldn't have to happen!"_

"_Did it occur to you for one second that this is what Colin would've chosen? He would've wanted to play his part in a combat!" Chris said loudly. _

"_Meaning that he would've chosen death?"_

"_In a combat, yes!"_

"_I'm his best friend! What makes you think I don't know what he wants?" Draco shouted. _

"_I'm his wife! And you're my best friend! Did you not think that I cared? Did it cross your mind that this is hurting me as much as it is to you?" Chris said in the verge of tears. _

"_But it seemed to me as if you were grateful he's in this situation!" Draco said stubbornly. _

"_Merlin, stop it! You're both not gods! You cannot stop what's going to happen!" Harry, who had been there all along, shouted and hoping the both of them come to sense. _

"_I've got to get going," Draco said as he stroked Colin's forehead. "You know Chris, the real heroes never come back."_

"_I do know," Chris said, bursting into tears finally and hugging Draco with all her might. _

_End of Flashback_

"I'm really sorry, I know how much Colin means to you," Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry about it. The worst is over now," I said as I stood up.

Hermione grabbed my arm and we apparated to the Malfoy Manor. I stepped into the Manor's living room. Narcissa and Hazel were already seated with a blonde lady. _Darn!_ I cursed in my thoughts. The blonde lady turned to look at me and the look in her eyes wasn't pleasing at all.

"Draco!" Hazel cried, looking flabbergasted that I brought a woman along with me.

"Hermione, this is Hazel my sister," I introduced with what interest I had left in me.

"Hello," Hazel greeted with the air of dignity around her.

Although Hazel was making and effort to befriend with Hermione, she wouldn't shake hands with her.

"Draco, this is Lynette, my old friend from Beauxbatons," Hazel said stiffly.

"Hello," I said, using the same tone Hazel used on Hermione.

I merely glanced at her and walk away without a word. I was being rude, I know, and I'm going to play the game Hazel's playing. Hazel shot me a glare and I narrowed my eyes.

"It's on," I mouthed to Hazel, smirking.

"Wasn't that a great night?" I asked Hermione.

The dinner was finally over. I was walking Hermione home, well, after we apparated from the Manor that is. She liked walking in the cold night.

"Getting stared at all night, you call that fun?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"You've got to admit the look in Hazel's face, torn between whining to mom and ruining my night, is totally hilarious!" I said grinning.

"You're not the one they're staring at. What do you know? You're a pureblood," Hermione sighed.

"Hey," I comforted, hugging her from behind and placing my chin on her shoulder. "Pureblood or not, I still love you. And I want to marry you," I whispered into the silent night.

I heard her sniffing and my heart instantly dropped.

"I know you do, it's just; I don't want you to leave your family for me. If I'm marrying you, I want to know your family too, I want their blessings," Hermione said softly.

"They'll come around somehow," I assured her. "In the meanwhile, would you care to take care of this for me?" I said, pulling a diamond ring out.

Hermione turned around and gasp. I held her hands and dropped to my knees.

"Hermione, I really love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't live yet another day if you're not living it with me… Marry me," I proposed.

Tears finally spilled her cheeks as I anxiously waited for an answer.

"I – I –"

* * *

**A/N: Where's the rest? Well, in the next chapter of course. Leave me a nice review and I'll probably be more motivated to update faster!  
**


	22. The Awful Truth and Aftermath

**A/N: Wow, this has to be my fastest review ever! But I'm in a good bliss of mind today! Just watch an exclusive video of The Click Five Live in Asia and my mood is high! I actually went to the Quiksilver Revolution Tour, you know! Proud of being a Malaysian... It has nothing to do with the story, I just had to blurt it out! On with the story! **

**Extras: A reader told me about crediting lines from movies which I used from movies or songs and I'm saying if you notice them, please do tell me. Because most of the time, I just watch and the line get stuck in my head. Then I'll forget where it comes from so you see...it wasn't on intention... **

**

* * *

**

**The Awful Truth and Aftermath  
**

**3rd March**

**Hermione Granger**

"Yes," I replied through tears of joy.

Draco laughed as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I admired the diamond ring band with the inscription _Draco & Hermione _on the inside. He pulled me into a tight hug which was his way of saying he'll never let me go again.

"I'm engaged," I said out loud.

"Yes, you are… you're engaged to me!" Draco replied in an excited tone.

"It's cold here, isn't it? I think we'd better get going. Maybe some other couple wants to use this place to pop the big question, who knows?" I joked, wiping away happy tears.

"We need to tell your parents about it," Draco said.

"My parents wouldn't have a problem, it's your parents that I'm afraid of," I replied.

"Don't worry, they don't bite."

"But they sting."

We broke into laughter. Never in a million years would I have thought that I'd end up with Draco. About 5 years back, I thought that I wouldn't even have a conversation with Draco and not end up having a shouting match. I guess I have to admit that things are totally unpredictable. It's almost as unpredictable as Harry's wedding with Claire. Everyone thought that Harry would end up with Cho, but no. Again, it's unpredictable, we can only accept it, not go against it.

"It's funny, even if the world is against us being together, I will still marry you," I told Draco.

"Remind me again why I love you."

"Because no one else sees me like you do," I said tearfully.

Draco gave me a kiss as we walked back to my apartment. Draco moved towards me and pushed me onto the couch. After making out there for a good ten minutes, we proceeded to the bedroom.

"I love you," Draco said between kisses.

I was too far into my own heaven to even make an answer or reply. I could only smile.

* * *

I woke up around seven that morning. I groaned and got out of bed with only my blankets around me. Draco was no where to be found. I found a bathrobe and put it on, figuring that I'd take my shower later. Smelling bacon, I walked into my kitchen. I smiled instantly looking at the scene before my eyes. 

"Don't kid me, you can cook?" I asked ridiculously.

"I took a few classes," Draco pretended to reply. "Alright, so my mom and sister forced me into the kitchen once in a while, big deal."

I burst out laughing. "You'll be a good father. What's for breakfast Chef Malfoy?"

"Bacon and eggs; the usual. Be nice and I'll make sandwiches for you," Draco said smiling.

"I'll be nice," I assured Draco.

"It will be done when you finish your shower," Draco announced.

"That fast?" I said sarcastically. "Ow!" I exclaimed as Draco smacked my butt.

"Remember, be nice or you'll have to stick with bacon and eggs!" Draco teased as he started preparing the sandwiches.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Soon after, I stepped out of the steaming bathroom and got dressed. Wearing a white tank top and jeans, I entered the kitchen where 'Chef Malfoy' was still preparing sandwiches.

"I thought you said it'd be done when I'm finished with my shower?" I teased.

"Well, the food wouldn't cooperate with me!"

"Um, Draco?" I said, trying to think of a way to tell him that he was using the wrong side of the knife to cut, without offending him that is. "You're using the wrong side of the knife."

Draco looked down and went slightly pink. I cleared my throat and said, "Well, from now on, I'll be in charge of cutting foods."

"Right," Draco snapped, dropping the effort to make sandwiches.

I smiled and drew out my wand. I conjured sandwiches out of no where and began to eat.

"You seem to have forgotten that you can do magic," I said, biting into my sandwiches.

"I spent too much time around Muggles, and the effect is sticking to me!" Draco defended himself.

"I've got to go to work, bye," I said and blew Draco a kiss before Apparating away.

* * *

"Hermione!" a voice called. 

"Oh hey, Estelle," I greeted one of my old friends.

"What've you been up to?"

"Nothing much, work, you know me…"

"Oh, Hermione; stop being such a workaholic."

"It's nothing. What brought you here today? Don't you like have something to design?"

"Oh darling, I gave up the fashion industry so long ago! I'm now a fashion adviser! But then I didn't want that publicity! I work here now!" Estelle said happily.

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, see you around then. I've got to run, honey."

"Don't break a nail, sweetie!" Estelle's high-pitched voice rang throughout the whole room.

I gave a shiver and walked towards the security check. I dreaded being with Estelle. She's so high class and I really, _really,_ feel uncomfortable around her. I just hope she's not who I think she is.

* * *

"She is totally out of your league, Estelle," a tall, blonde lady with icy blonde hair said. 

"She'll come around Lynette," Estelle assured.

"Whatever you say. But I am not letting dirty little Mudbloods like her ruin my plans," Lynette said, narrowing her eyes at Hermione's retreating figure.

"Don't worry, at the end of the day, you get your Draco, and I get my gold. And she, she'll get nothing. I guess that's the best part!" Estelle laughed evilly.

"Well spoken, Estelle. I just hope you get your job done well," Lynette said smirking as she Apparated away.

Estelle continued to stare at Hermione. Now, she will not be a single threat.

"Oh, Wright, you're here," Scrimgeour said from behind.

"Minister," Estelle said curtly.

"You are taking over Colin Street's position temporarily. I don't know why but Lynette Rivers insisted that I choose you," Scrimgeour said grimly.

"Don't worry, I won't turn the Department of Muggle Connections upside down," Estelle assured and walked away. "Not when there are other things I have to do, like ruining Hermione Granger's life," Estelle smirked evilly.

"Hi, I'm Jean Cosack, I'm your secretary," Cosack introduced herself.

"Right, Cosack, your first job, is to get me a cup of coffee. Careful not to ruin it, you don't want to spoil my mood, do you?" Estelle said and sat on her chair.

* * *

I peered into Colin's office. My suspicions are true; Estelle really is my new Head of Department. Merlin, where in the world have I gone wrong? I stretched my hands and went back to work. Everyday, there seems to be more and more work to do. Without Colin around to help me, I finally got a taste of work. I groaned grumpily as I stood up, abandoning my work. I'll just ask Estelle for a half day leave. Then I could visit Colin, and probably surprise Draco! I smiled at my thoughts. _Everything is about Draco now, isn't it?_ I scolded my thoughts. 

"Hermione, you got the dates of the hearing wrong, it's the 27th April, not 37th April," a colleague of mine said.

I slapped my hands to my forehead and slammed my head on my desk.

"Oh… oh, I'm so sorry, Klein," I apologised.

Alright, now I really need a break. I tentatively knocked on Estelle's door and a faint voice behind it asked me to enter.

"Ah, Hermione, I've been wanting to have a chat with you," Estelle said, seeing that her guest was me.

"I wish I could stay, but my thoughts keep running off track lately. I came to ask for a half day break," I explained.

"Sure, I'll give you a week off. I don't want any washed out heads in my office. Come back when you're really refreshed," Estelle said, giving me the papers I needed for my break.

I looked at the papers and realised she'd left the return date blank. What was she playing at? Without a second thought, I Apparated to St. Mungo's. I walked towards the counter.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Colin Street," I told the nurse at the counter.

"Level 4, Ward 12, next!"

I took the elevator next to the counter to Level 4. When I reached it, I turned right and walked until I came across Ward 12. I knocked and entered. The ward was empty except for a blonde woman who seemed to have fallen asleep on Colin.

"Colin?" I said a bit loud.

The blonde woman instantly woke up and I saw that it was Chris. Her eyes were puffy and red; I was reminded of her shouting match with Draco when he visited. I smiled mournfully at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to visit Colin," I told Chris.

"Go ahead; he hasn't had any visitors other than Draco and Harry. When they were healing him, they saw, they… they saw the Dark Mark on Colin's left arm," Chris said, though her voice seemed to be cracking.

I pulled her into a hug; it was the least I could do. "Everything's going to be fine," I whispered in her ear.

"And now they think he's some kind of traitor and I dread to see him wake up, but I miss him so much," Chris sobbed.

"I suppose you can't go home now?" I asked. "With the Ministry thinking that Colin is a..."

Chris nodded and my heart sank instantly. She must've been staying here every night. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't. I couldn't bear to be in that room anymore, it was too saddening. I felt a tear falling down my cheeks as I witnessed Chris's pain. My heart ached and I knew there was nothing I could do to ease her pain.

"I should get going, I'm sorry," I sobbed silently.

"Don't be sorry. The person who's supposed to be sorry is Voldemort, but he's already gone," Chris hushed me.

I gathered my things and left the room. I Apparated to my apartment because I didn't know where Draco was, so I couldn't find him like I wanted to. Surprisingly, Harry was at my apartment.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" I asked in an instant.

"Hermione, I'm here to tell you that Ron's funeral is next week," Harry said with a little sniff.

"Oh, okay. There are just so many things in my mind it slipped away," I explained.

"You don't have to explain. I want to ask a favour of you," Harry said.

"Sure."

"I need you to sing for the funeral," Harry told me.

"I'll try my best," I assured him.

As he made his way towards the fire to floo away, I stopped him.

"Harry!"

He turned around.

"It wasn't your fault Ron died," I said.

Harry kept silent and nodded.

"He had to die, I mean, someone has to die," I told him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"It's a nice ring," Harry said looking pointedly at my ring.

"Oh yes, Draco and I, we're getting married," I said cautiously.

"I see…"

"Harry…"

"No! I get it! You love him, but I wished you didn't get married when one of our closest friends just died!"

"Harry, if not now then when? Can't you be happy for me?"

"Happy? How can I be happy when my best friend just died because of me? Tell me that!" Harry raged.

"Sometimes things happen! You can't blame yourself for every single death, Harry! You're being stupid," I snapped angrily.

Harry had _never_ yelled at me.

"Yes, I am stupid. But at least I didn't marry someone whose 'Lord' killed my best friend! You've changed a lot Hermione, and I wasn't complimenting you," Harry spat as he flooed away.

I sat on the sofa nearby and buried my face in my hands. How could Harry treat me like this? Has our friendship for all these years meant nothing to him? I exhaled deeply and I felt exhausted. Crying always made me feel tired. I laid down and fell into a deep sleep instantly. I had the weirdest dream. It was more like a flashback of my life than a dream. I saw myself walking down the aisle. Ron was standing there. I saw myself running away from the church. I saw myself at the Piazza Navona, at the top of the building and Ron was holding a knife to my throat. He brought me to the edge of the building and I closed my eyes, thinking that was the end. I realised I didn't want to die and desperately searched for help. I saw Chris firing at Ron and I was brought to safety. I felt alive again. I was at the hospital when Draco told me he cared for me. I saw the glint of tears in his eyes. I saw myself screaming at Draco by the pool. I saw me and Draco kissing by the pool. I saw Draco slip the ring he gave me onto a hand. But it wasn't my hand! I stared to see who the person was but the veil was covering her face. The only thing I could see was icy blonde hair. The next thing I know, Draco was shaking me.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Draco called.

"What's the matter?" I asked instantly as I got up.

"Nothing, you were muttering in your sleep. Bad dream?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Weird dream," I said, not smiling.

"Let's go out for dinner," Draco said and waited for me to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, we were at an elegant restaurant and I was seated at the balcony. I saw that no one was around and I figured Draco must've booked the whole place.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said.

"Sure."

"Remember at Lake Tahoe, when I asked you what you said to Derek? Did you mean to refer me as your fiancé or did the word just slip out?"

"I don't know, it just felt right," Draco said.

I nodded.

"My turn to ask a question. Why does everyone call you Haley?" he said.

"Well…" I said, feeling the colour rising to my cheeks. "Up till I was five, I couldn't pronounce my own name. So I called myself Haley and when I went to Hogwarts, I wanted to erase the past from my mind," I told him.

Draco could only smile…

* * *

**A/N: Now that I'm sane again, I just want to explain why I decided to update so soon... Well, I did promised that I would post this chapter as soon as my beta sends it back to me...yeah, word, keep it real...and of course, I'm in a happy mood... it won't last long though, I've got math tuition class after this...sighs...don't forget to REVIEW!**

** Your proud Malaysian, Ashley!  
**


	23. Ron's Funeral

**A/N: I'm posting this chapter, marking the end of school holidays... There'll probably be a long wait until the next chapter bcoz it's not done yet!  
**

**

* * *

5th March 2005**

**Draco Malfoy**

"Draco," came an irritatingly sweet voice, "What do you think of Lynette?"

Hazel was pouring herself a cup of milk and was looking at him in a fishy manner.

"Nothing that I would care to speak of," I drawled.

"Draco! She's a perfect choice of bride!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I have already chosen my bride, Hazel. I don't suppose you've forgotten our deal," I replied in a soft but dangerous voice.

"You're not marrying Hermione Granger!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am! And I don't care what you or Mother says, I am marrying her," I said, forgetting to be polite.

Hazel inhaled sharply and said, "Then it would be my duty to stop the wedding at all costs."

"You wouldn't dare," I spat out.

"Try me," Hazel said smirking.

"May the best one win," I declared loudly.

I straightened my cloak for the hundredth time that day. Hermione was hand in hand with me, weeping for her best friend. The both of us walked into the church and walked towards the casket. I stood directly facing the casket and stared into the lifeless form of Ron Weasley. I glanced towards Hermione and I could see the pang of guilt hitting her. She was suffering a lot; that was for sure. I paid my last respects for Weasley, after much persuasion from Hermione, and practically had to drag Hermione away. We found a seat at one of the benches.

"It seems like just yesterday, Ron was saving me from the troll in our first year," Hermione sobbed.

"I know," I said, placing a comforting hand over her shoulders, not knowing what else to do.

"And I feel so bad I never made it up with him. I was so angry and shocked that he could try to hurt me and I thought I had all the time in the world to talk to him and – and now he's gone," Hermione choked.

"Hermione, you're singing today, don't forget," Harry who was suddenly in front of her said.

Hermione nodded and wiped away her tears. She glanced towards me and I nodded encouragingly. She left searching for Harry. I turned to my right and saw that Lavender Brown was weeping uncontrollably and Ginny Weasley was doing the same thing in front of me. These people are really weird, mourning over someone who's already dead and won't come back, even with all the tears in the world. Suddenly the crowd went quiet and Harry stood at the podium, ready to give his speech.

"The world is full of good friends. How do we see them? They are the ones that everything seems to shatter when they're gone. They are the ones we will feel immensely lonely without them by our side. They're the ones who are always there when you need them; they're by your side and encouraging you to do what's right even if they didn't like it. They push your limits and sometimes, you just feel like murdering them. But when you think back, you love them too much to kill them. Today I walked around the church and met a lot of people. And all of them have that empty space in their hearts that Ron once used to fill. Let us say our prayers and hope that a friend like Ron would never die from our hearts. Gone from the eye doesn't always mean gone from the heart."

The crowd erupted in applause as Harry finished his speech. It came to me that Ron was as important to Harry as Colin is important to me. I understood why all these people were crying now. They'd just lost their best friend and the emptiness is clearly reflected in their eyes. I watched the stage as Hermione sat on a stool and sang a song I did not know.

_Hmmm…open your eyes, _

_And you'll see what lies,_

_When someone you love is gone,_

_And you find it hard to move on,_

_The emptiness in clear in your eyes,_

_Everything's changed and you cry, _

_The day you slipped away,_

_Is the day I lost my way, _

_Everything wouldn't be the same,_

_No it won't be the same…_

_Ever again…_

A small tear formulated in my eyes as Hermione delivered her song. She smiled sadly as the crowd clapped their hands. She's just lost her best friend and as much as she tries to deny that she's feeling sad, her eyes reveal it all.

"What a day…" Hermione sighed.

"I know, I'm glad it's all over. I don't like funerals," I muttered as we sat on the edge of the church's stairs.

Hermione didn't reply. I looked at her and saw her distant look. I traced her gaze and saw she was looking directly at Potter.

"Hermione?" I said slowly as I tapped on her shoulders.

She was startled. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening," she apologised but her eyes was still on Potter.

"What's the matter with Potter?"

She sighed heavily and looked at me. "I told Harry that we were getting married and he kind of got mad."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"He was pretty upset, mainly because I was marrying you. But I didn't care about that. Then he said I had changed negatively and it hurt for a friend like him to say that."

"That's why he was odd with you today?"

"I guess so," she replied. "Do you think we're making a mistake?"

"I think it was the best decision I had ever made," I replied, smiling slightly.

She hugged me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"You know what I learned from this whole ordeal?" I asked her.

"What?"

"That there are many kinds of love in this world. I could see how much Weasley meant to Potter and I could equate their relationship to Colin's and mine," I told her.

"But love breaks people apart, deep down inside," she commented with a sigh.

I hugged her tightly, as if to say 'I'm never letting you go'. I whispered into her ears, "This thing called love."

"Yeah, this silly little thing called love," she replied with a smile.

I stood up and said, "I need to do something before we leave okay?"

"Okay, I'll wait here," she said.

I walked back into the church and saw Potter with his wife, both not speaking, merely staring at the ground in front of them. I walked closer towards them.

"Potter, can I have a word?"

"Sure," he said and followed me to one of the corners where it's hard to be spied on.

"Hermione told me what you said to her the other day," I said.

"It's none of your business what Hermione and I talked about," Potter snapped.

"Listen, I know you think she's changed, but she's still the Hermione I fell in love with 5 years ago. Maybe the problem isn't with her; maybe it's with you," I said to him.

He kept silent. I continued, "It disappointed me and her that you would say such things to her. You of all people. You who knew her best."

I left him alone as I walked away. Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs as she waited for me. I held her hand and looked at her. She nodded and said, "To my house then."

And we Apparated to her house that instant. The moment we were at her house, she threw herself onto her sofa.

"I still have some things to do," I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Stay with me," she asked.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry," I said as I Apparated away.

I reappeared in Hogsmeade. I walked towards the Hogwarts gates and entered the building. I passed several students trying to hide from teachers and sneak to Hogsmeade. It brings back memories, not any good ones, but just memories of the past. I walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office and realised I didn't know the password. I walked to the staff room and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal an elderly Professor McGonagall.

"Afternoon, Mr Malfoy, what brings you here today?" she said and I was given the same feeling she gave me years ago, the warmth of friendship.

I smiled at her, remembering how she seemed to be the only teacher unafraid of me and never seemed to think of me as a Death Eater's son. I said loudly, "I need to speak to the Headmaster."

"No need to be so loud, Draco. I may be old but I'm not deaf. Well, you're facing him, or rather _her_, right now," she said sternly.

"What?"

"Must you have a conversation in the middle of our way?" came a squeaky voice from one of the stone gargoyles.

"Yes, you see, you're blocking us actually," the other one agreed.

"Well, come on in, Draco. It's been years and you never wrote, never flooed, and never visited. And all of a sudden you're here," she said as she closed the door.

She sat on one of the mismatched armchairs and I sat on one that squeaked loudly.

"Well, I've been busy," I said, thinking of an excuse. "I know I promised to come back when I left here, but I never said when," I said slyly.

"Well, as I was saying, Professor Dumbledore retired, years ago. A year after you graduated to be exact. And I was promoted," she explained.

"Why? Was he forced to do so?"

"I'm afraid yes, he was really busy, running from here to there, attending meetings and he's not young enough to do that. At the end, he had to pick one he liked the most," she said sadly.

"Ah, he picked the Order," I said knowingly.

"But how did y –"

"My father told me about it," I cut through.

"Impatient, my, don't you _ever_ change," she said exasperatedly.

"I'm here for a favour," I said finally.

"Ah…I should have known you weren't here to visit an old teacher," she said.

"I need you to hire Hermione to work here for a month," I said frankly.

"You and Miss Granger? Isn't it a small world? How is she? She used to take my liking a lot and I saw on the Prophet that Mr Weasley had recently died in the war."

"Yes, we just attended his funeral."

"Guess I missed out."

"So what about my favour?" I asked impatiently.

"Of course, but may I ask why?"

"I need some time," I answered.

"To do what?"

"Marry someone else," I said regretfully.

"Family trouble? I would advice you not to lie to Miss Granger. Her trust once gone is gone forever," she said sternly.

"Look, I didn't have a choice. It's the only way I can keep her safe."

"Aren't pureblood families just weird when it comes to marriage?"

"It seems we have to protect the 'chastity' of the bloodline. You don't know what my family is capable of, even without men," I said snappishly.

"Alright, alright. I shall be contacting Miss Granger soon and you shall be leaving," she said as she led me out of the room.

I walked around the school grounds for a while, visiting some of my favourite places, checking to see the differences in the school. The school hasn't changed a bit, except maybe for a bit of renewing here and there. I walked out of the gates and Apparated away, leaving behind the feeling I hadn't had in years, the feeling of protection.

Hermione woke up with a jerk. I placed a finger on her lips, keeping her quiet. I was watching her sleep ever since I got back and she must have felt my eyes on her. She got up from the sofa and stretched.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"There's no reason, I like being close to you," I answered simply.

Hermione kept silent but she smiled.

"Well, now you've awaken, there's a letter for you, there," I said pointing to the kitchen counter. "Took the hell out of the bloody owl to trust me."

"Can't blame it, can I? Go home, get some rest," Hermione said, getting up and walking to the counter.

"I love you," I said, ready to Apparate.

"Love you too," she replied and I was gone that instant.

Hermione took her time with the letter. Seeing the familiar brown parchment, she knew it was from Hogwarts. But why would they send her a letter at this time? She couldn't open the letter, it somehow brought back a lot of memories, memories she wanted to forget. She drank her coffee, watching the letter, as if expecting something to happen. Then she took her bath and watched a movie. By the time she was finished, it was already late and she heated up some frozen pizzas for her dinner. As she ate her dinner, she watched the letter. Finally, unable to stand the urge anymore, she walked to the counter and picked up the letter. She tore it open slowly and a parchment dropped, revealing the thin, slanting writing she knew so well.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry that it has to be of such short notice but there's a huge favour I am asking for. I have to run some errands for the school and I would be rather busy. I was hoping you could come to Hogwarts as a substitute teacher, for a month perhaps? I know it's a lot and I once again regret it has to be such short notice. If you would deliberate on it, I would be more than happy to expect your answer as soon as possible. _

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione's hands trembled as she placed the letter down. She summoned for parchment and quill and slowly wrote an answer with her hands trembling slightly. She knew it would be the worse decision ever to go back to Hogwarts at this time, but she needed to. She needed a wake up call from all the things that had been happening. How quickly her life had turned upside down. She had always imagined, not dreamt, but imagined herself marrying Harry and working as a successful Healer and having two children. But this was completely different and she hadn't got the hang of it yet.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_I am truly happy to offer my services to Hogwarts. I can't wait to get back there; there are so many things I've missed about Hogwarts. I will be looking forward to seeing you and Hogwarts. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She sealed the letter and called for the owl Draco had given to her. She whistled and her owl came instantly to her.

"There, there, how are you, Snow? I need you to send this letter to Hogwarts. Have a safe flight," Hermione said as she opened the window for Snow to fly away. She let out a breath of relief and she threw the remains of her dinner in the bin. After all this, she didn't feel like eating anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Ron's funeral...you might ask about Charlie, and I can speak from the point of a writer, or from the point of the story. From a writer's point, Charlie hasn't really much to talk/write about. From the story's point of view, I'd say, Charlie's body is sent to Romania and burried in one of the tombs there...**

** That's all from Ashley, bye bye!  
**


	24. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry, I know I haven't been updating! Well, believe it or not, the story just seemed to hit a dead end and for a long long time, i couldn't write at all (although i've already figured out the plot). So, i'm just glad the writing bug had bitten again! Thanks to my beta who hasn't given up on me, THANK YOU! So, here's chapter 24, with a really really dumb title (sorry, i couldn't think of anything else!). Remember to review! Attn: Neelia and Janelle! Haha...**

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts**

**6th March 2005**

**Hermione Granger**

I woke up early this morning. Nervously, I packed my things, getting ready for Hogwarts. It sort of reminded me of my first time going to Hogwarts, years back. I haven't told Draco about going to Hogwarts: I don't suppose he would mind very much. I'll just leave a note for him. I walked to my desk, picked up a quill and parchment, and wrote:

_Dearest Draco,_

_Hogwarts had offered me a job as a substitute teacher, and I have accepted the offer. I hope you don't mind that I'm leaving on such short notice. Just in case, you know where to find me._

_Hermione_

I left it on the kitchen counter, somewhere obvious so that he would see it in case he drops by. With a heavy sigh, I shrank my trunks and placed them in my pocket. I walked to my fireplace and threw in a pinch of Floo powder. I entered and cried, "The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade!" In an instant, I reappeared in front of the fireplace in The Three Broomsticks.

"Hi," I greeted Rosalind, Madam Rosmerta's daughter.

"Hello, can I get you something?" Rosalind asked.

"Sure. I'll have eggs, sunny-side up. Are the Hogwarts students visiting today?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, look, here comes a student. It's going to be busy today," Rosalind said while she took the student's order.

"I guess I shouldn't keep you," I told her and found myself a seat where I could enjoy the view of Hogsmeade.

Watching the students playing really made my day. They reminded me so much of being back in school where all I had to worry about was getting my Potions essay done and trying my best not to piss off Professor Snape.

"Are you an ex-student of Hogwarts?" Rosalind's voice asked from behind.

I turned around towards her and smiled.

"Yes, I miss being in school. Something about Hogwarts makes me feel safe and comfortable," I replied.

Rosalind sat opposite me as we continued to stare at the students.

"Yes, I was supposed to go to Hogwarts too, but my mother didn't want me so close to home. She said I was too troublesome so she sent me to Beauxbatons. But as I grew older, I understood why she'd done that."

"And why was that?"

"Publicity. She didn't want every kid in the school running after me and asking for a discount: she didn't want teachers to lessen the punishment for me. I guess she wanted to give me a good memory of my schooldays."

"That's very nice of her."

"Yes. At Beauxbatons, I could sneak out every night without having to worry about stumbling upon my mother!"

I laughed at that comment. I know how it feels; my parents don't read the wizarding newspapers, so I don't have to worry if I'm on the front page of _Witch Weekly_ or the _Daily Prophet_.

"Those were the days…" I sighed.

"Our days are long over. In school, we don't have to worry about commitment; we don't have to worry about the consequences of falling in love. We fall in love madly, and then laugh about it ten years later, saying it was puppy love. But that kind of love, we would take to our graves."

"I must say I agree with you. Then, we thought we had all the time in the world to get married, have kids, find someone to love and spend the rest of your life with them. But when I woke up this morning, I could hear my clock ticking and I said, 'Time's running out! You'd better get married, or you'll die alone!'"

Rosalind laughed along with me. I hadn't laughed like that in years. It's almost like all those late night talks Lavender and Parvati used to have back in school.

"Well, I should get going. Any second now, this place will be packed!" Rosalind said as she went back to the counter.

I ate my eggs and watched the students play for a while more. Then, I got up and paid my bill. I walked out of the shop and walked right into Hogwarts. A few students were at the Quidditch Pitch playing Quidditch. I stopped for a moment as I watched the Slytherin team play. A blond boy whizzed past and I was reminded of Draco. _'That kind of love, we would take to our graves." _Rosalind's voice rang in my head.

_Flashback_

_I giggled as Draco took my hand as he brought me to the dance floor. I gasped as music started to play from nowhere. Well, I've learned not to underestimate the Room of Requirement's power. This was one of the secret dates Draco and I used to have where we would make up some excuse and run off to the Room of Requirement. _

"_Do you remember how we started?" I asked. _

"_Of course, at the library. You would sit there for hours reading and reading. And every time, every time I wanted to read a book, it would be in your hands. Every book I needed, you would be holding it. And every time I borrowed a book, your name would be on the 'check out' card," Draco said. _

"_And one night, after I broke up with Ron, you saw me at the library again. And I wasn't reading. I was just sitting in a corner and crying. And then you picked up a book and left a note at the first page. You were so sure I would pick that book out of the million books in the library…"_

"_Hogwarts: A History," we said together. _

"_And in that note, you wrote…" I said. _

"_Don't linger in you dreams…" Draco whispered, repeating the lines he once wrote. _

"_Don't run from reality…" I continued. _

"_The way you are so strong on the outside…" he continued. _

"_Yet so weak and fragile in the inside…"_

"_It got me wondering what its like to be you…"_

"_And I know there must be a lot that you've been through…" I ended with a smile. _

"_I knew you'd pick that book, because it was your favourite book."_

"_And when I finished reading that note, surprisingly, I knew that no one except you would've done that for me."_

_End of flashback_

I walked to the place I remembered so well. Seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls. I touched the walls I knew so well.

"Miss Granger!" a voice called.

I turned around quickly and found myself face to face with Professor McGonagall. And my jaw dropped.

"Professor! It's been so long since I've last seen you!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course, you young ones never had time to even write to an old lady like me," Professor McGonagall said grumpily.

"Right, about that," I said sheepishly, but then changed the subject, "When do I start?"

"Right now and I'm pretty sure there's no classroom up here. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Er… recalling the past?" I lied.

"The past doesn't need to be recalled. Come here, you will be teaching Divination," Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh, no! But… but I haven't a clue about Divination!"

"Learnt your lesson now? Take the class when you should have! Anyways, I was just kidding. I wouldn't let such a bright student like you teach that ridiculous subject!"

I blinked my eyes rapidly. I'm finding it quite hard to keep up with Professor McGonagall. She was talking so quickly.

"Right, here we are! Off you go!" Professor McGonagall said as she pushed me into a classroom filled with students.

"But – but I don't know – I mean…" I said to the closed door.

I inhaled sharply and turned to face the class. I was at the back of the class right now, and I felt like a student running late to Professor Snape's class. I went closer to one of the girls and whispered, "What subject am I supposed to be teaching?"

"Charms," the girl whispered back.

"And you are in what year?" I whispered again.

"First-year, Professor," the girl replied again.

At that point, most of the students were giggling and snickering at me.

"Right!" I said loudly.

The class snapped back to attention. I walked up to the teacher's desk and saw a report there. I found that they had learned most of the spells--the Summoning Spell, Silencing Spell, etc…

"Right! I think we should get to know each other better. I'm Hermione Granger, and I shall be substituting for Professor Flitwick for a month. Is there a Miss Keira Finnigan here?" I said, referring to the list of students.

A hand rose into the air. "I am, Professor Granger."

"And who, may I ask, is your mother?"

"Hannah Abbot, Professor," she replied.

I smiled, seeing my two friends' child who greatly resembled the both of them. Everyone thought Seamus was going to end up with Lavender, but Lavender couldn't get over Ron. Seamus was more like her first lust, not love.

"Next, Mr. Jonathan Thomas?"

A boy smugly raised his hands, and I saw a couple of girls staring at him with the look of lust. I chuckled.

"I suppose you father married Parvati Patil?" I asked, judging by the looks of the boy.

He had Parvati's gorgeous eyes, which was obviously why the girls are virtually drooling over him. The boy nodded and then turned behind him and winked at the drooling girls. He obviously got that trait from his father.

"Hmm… Miss Jacqueline Thomas?" I asked, thinking that they were twins.

A girl raised her hands and my suspicions were clear. They were twins after all. But she was shy, unlike her parents. Though she was pretty much one of the most beautiful girls in the class, just like her mother.

"You have your mother's eyes. And so does your twin brother," I commented and the girl nodded and threw her brother a dirty look.

I smiled, looking at the mini versions of my old friends. I really should plan a reunion party soon. The whole period was spent getting to know the class and I told them about working at the Ministry. At last, the bell rang signifying lunch as students rushed for the exit. I packed my things and walked out of the classroom. As I walked along the corridors, I spotted Jacqueline leaning against one of those walls as she stared at her brother flirting with several girls.

"Jacqueline? What's the matter? Why aren't you at lunch?" I asked.

"Because I don't feel like eating," she answered simply, her behaviour hinting she was far more mature than the average eleven-year-old student.

"Why don't you join those girls?"

"Who wants to join a bunch of stupid girls who drool over jerks like Jonathan?" Jacqueline said.

"Ah…you don't like them just because they drool over your brother?"

"Every time, it's always about Jonathan: Jonathan gets the front seat of the car, Jonathan gets the bigger room, Jonathan gets the better broom. It's not fair!" Jacqueline cried.

"You can make guys drool over you, too," I said with a smile.

"No, I can't!"

"Sure you can, if you let down that hair," I said, taking off the clip she used to pin her hair.

Her long black hair fell, and Jacqueline made no action to stop me from continuing.

"And take off that hairpin," I said, letting her front hair cover her eyes, making her look loads better.

"And try not to carry so many books," I said, taking her stack of books away from her hands.

"Now you're _hot_, just like your mom!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," Jacqueline said as she walked towards the Great Hall.

I smiled seeing heads turn in her direction. I entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the teachers table. It felt so odd sitting so high up. I leaned closer towards Professor McGonagall and asked, "Professor, is it okay if I sit with the students?"

Professor McGonagall looked taken aback, but she nodded and said, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

I smiled and walked down to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. Jacqueline sat beside me, and several other students asked me why I was sitting down there. I can't remember a day when I smiled so much.

XXX

"Mr. Finnigan! I must ask you to keep your fake wand out of class, or I'll have to take it away!" my voice rang loudly throughout the class.

Jonathan hastily put away his fake wand, which had turned to a rubber duck.

"Now, as I was saying, the incantation for the Levitation Charm is '_Wingardium Leviosa_'. Come on everyone, I'd like you to say it out loud!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ the class chanted.

"Right, you have your feathers and wand. Get to work!" I instructed.

After a while, every student seemed to think that the spell was wrong, and that there was no way it could be performed.

"It just can't be done!" cried a student.

"Impossible!" cried another.

"It's the wrong incantation!" said one. That really got on my nerves.

"Class! It can be done! Patience and constant effort is the key to everything!" I said loudly as I picked up my wand and pointed it at a stack of books.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ I cried, and the books were lifted about a foot off the table.

I guided the stack right to my table, and it landed with a dull thud!

"Who says it can't be done now? I must say it's the easiest spell, and if you can't learn this charm, then you would be better off if you'd stayed at home and de-gnomed your gardens!"

It really irritates me that a first-year has so little respect for a teacher. I'm sure I wasn't that rebellious back when I was a first-year. Well, apart from all the hundred rules I broke while trying to save the Philosopher's Stone, I thought I was very well-behaved.

"Now, I just levitated a stack of books which is obviously much heavier than a feather! Back to work now! Concentrate!" I barked.

After a while, Jacqueline was the first student to manage the charm.

"I did it!" she squealed excitedly.

But exactly at that time, the bell rang and, therefore, Jacqueline was the only student who succeeded for that lesson.

"Well done! Ten points to Gryffindor!" I couldn't help but say.

The students thanked me and exited the classroom. After that, another batch of students entered the class. I checked the timetable McGonagall had given me earlier and saw that these students are in their fourth year. Then I thought, their exams should be drawing nearer now, shouldn't they?

"Hello, class. My name is Hermione Granger and I will be substituting for Professor Flitwick for a month," I introduced myself.

"Now, if I am not mistaken, the exams are drawing nearer now, aren't they?"

"Yes," the class replied.

"Then we should revise all the past spells you have learnt. Everything you need is in the cupboard, and please ask me if you need help. I'll be going around inspecting you," I said loudly and then wondered if I sounded like Professor McGonagall.

I laughed in my mind and for once, I felt like a kid once more…

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short and normal but trust me, it's got something to do with the plot! REVIEW! And i'm off... this is Ashley!**

**  
**


	25. Here Comes The Bride

**A/N: Okay, so, here's Chapter 25, as promised! As soon as possible! (this has nothing to do with the story) So here's the thing, my friend Neelia just wants you all to know she's in love with Simon! I know you don't know who's that, but, that poor girl! She's so happy... and when she sees this, she'll probably murder me! Haha... (the end) I know, a bable a lot, forgive me.  
**

**Here Comes The Bride**

**8th March 2005**

**Draco Malfoy**

I walked slowly up the steps. Each step I took, I knew I was going to regret forever. I felt the wind pressing onto my skin. The cold weather was nothing out of the ordinary. I walked towards the huge entrance, stepped up to the door, and knocked three times. I waited, and soon the door opened with a creak. A pale, young blonde was behind the door. There was a look of surprise which she immediately changed to a smirk.

"I see you're back, Draco," she said, still smirking.

"I will marry Lynette," I said slowly, "only if nothing happens to Hermione Granger."

"Come in, you must be freezing," she said as she opened the door widely for me.

My footsteps echoed loudly against the cold floor. For a split moment, I realised that this was where I'd spent sixteen years growing up. This is the infamous _Malfoy Manor_. The furniture made the whole house look creepy. There was no cosy ambience. There was no warmth; there was no love. Only cold, dark things lay beneath the walls.

"I see you've started to grow out of this house," Hazel said loudly, still with a smirk on her face.

"I've spent sixteen years growing up in hell, and I didn't know that until now," I said coolly.

Hazel looked taken aback, but then she quickly changed her expression.

"I can see how much that Mudblood has changed you, Draco."

"Don't you call her that!" I hissed angrily.

"Funny, I thought it was you who told me she was a filthy Mudblood," Hazel said with a cool tone.

I narrowed my eyes and pointed my wand towards the fireplace. At once, fire erupted and I could feel warmth coming from the dancing flames. I took a seat on the elegant armchair in front of the fireplace.

"I've come to talk about Hermione's safety," I said to Hazel.

She smirked and took a seat next to me.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her. But you will, Draco. _You will hurt her_," Hazel said in a soft but venomous tone. "Sooner or later, you will break her heart and tear her into a million pieces."

"Shut up! You just shut up!"

"Well, well, well, Draco… Draco. You've grown a hell of a lot. Isn't this exciting? To watch you protect a Mudblood… This is interesting; this is the 'bomb'. You'll kill your poor mother's nerves," Hazel said in a sing-song voice.

"I will marry that bloody woman, but you'll have to obey my terms," I said in a threatening voice. "It's a compromise."

"The wedding will be in a month's time. You just make sure you're there and leave the rest to me. And yes, including that Mudblood's safety. If you'll be nice, I'll probably make sure she doesn't know about the wedding, _forever_," Hazel said with an evil smile.

"Fine." I got out of my seat and walked straight towards the door. But Hazel's voice stopped me.

"Not so fast, Draco," she called. "You see… to make sure you're there on the wedding day, you'll have to stay here for a month."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, we've got lots of planning to do. And we can't have you backing out when the day comes. Besides, don't you want to have a share in planning your wedding? They say," Hazel smirked, "weddings are supposed to last a lifetime." Hazel gave a mocking look and walked away. "Your room is ready for you. I knew you'd come back sooner or later. You can't run away," Hazel called without looking at me.

The next morning, Lynette was at the Manor for breakfast. She smiled to me as I sat down for breakfast. I narrowed my eyes and didn't return her smile. Slowly, I ate my porridge.

"So, Draco, I was just thinking that maybe we should go out, you know… get to know each other," Lynette said.

"I've seen enough to know what kind of person you are," I drawled.

Lynette looked taken aback, but then she smiled again. _What is wrong with this woman? _I cursed in my thoughts.

Hazel must've read my thoughts because she glared at me and narrowed her eyes. I wonder … since when has she been this evil?

"Oh, Draco. You have nothing better to do. Go out with her," Hazel said in a sweet tone, but her eyes were cold and icy.

"Whatever…" I said with a yawn.

Two hours later, I am seated in a room with Lynette chattering away about wedding plans. I don't know what the hell she's talking about, but seeing that she ignores me when she's talking, I decided to leave it that way. So far, I caught a few words like 'white, shimmering gown'… 'Paris!'… 'The first wedding I'm planning by myself!' and etc. Well, it's obvious that she's desperate to plan this wedding "by herself" so why should I stop her? As long as she leaves me alone…

"Draco!"

"What now?" I hissed.

This is not as easy as I thought it would be…

"Draco!" Lynette said in that oh-so-irritating voice of hers.

"What?" Draco said, half asleep. It's freaking two in the morning and WHY, of all times, has Lynette picked NOW to plan the wedding? All I want to do is sleep … so as Lynette's voice droned on, my eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

"So, I was thinking about Paris… My friend went there for her honeymoon, too, and it was wonderful! How cocky she was when she told us about Paris. Oh… I'd love to see the look on her face when I tell her I'm going to Paris, too. What d'you think, Draco? Draco? DRACO!"

My eyes snapped open as I was faced with a very angry Lynette.

"Are you even listening?" she snapped.

_Nope_, I said in my mind. "Yes, of course," I lied to her. "Rome's fine."

"I was talking about Paris! Not freaking Rome!" she shrieked.

_WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE ANYWAY? Everywhere I go with you is HELL! _I screamed in my thoughts.

"You know, Draco, I thought you'd be a little more thoughtful. Hazel warned me that you're a bit difficult, but I can't believe you're SO difficult!" she snapped.

_How I wish Hazel had warned me about how you could be such a control-freak! And oh, before I forget, a demanding, evil, insane, psycho and cruel woman that's going to be MY WIFE! _I yelled in my thoughts.

"You know, the only reason I stayed up so late and risked getting eye bags is because _you_ want to plan this wedding so much!" Lynette said angrily.

"What? So now it's MY FAULT? Woman! Listen here, I never wanted to marry you! The only reason I'm listening to you is because I'm being forced, threatened and blackmailed by my sister!" I finally screamed at her.

Arggh! She's blaming this on me now?

"You know what? I'll talk to you later when you've calmed down!" Lynette snapped and walked away.

"I AM CALM! I WILL BE CALM IF YOU JUST LEAVE!" I screamed at her retreating back.

I stood up and walked to my room. I tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Arggh! Why is the door locked?"

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" said Lynette's evilly sweet voice.

"Open the damn door!" I screamed.

No reply. I banged louder on the door. Still no answer. I pulled out my wand and whispered, "_Alohomara!_" It wouldn't budge.

"Arggh! Woman! It is MY room in MY house! Why can't I go in MY own room!"

No reply. I cursed under my breath.

"Fine! The sofa's FINE!" I screamed with all my might as I stormed away to the living room.

From inside her room, Hazel could hear screaming that sounded much like Lynette and Draco. She smirked and said under her breath, "They're not even married yet and they're acting like a married couple already!"

"Good morning sweetheart," said a damned irritating voice. I opened my eyes and saw Lynette smiling at me.

"This is a dream…" I mumbled and closed my eyes again.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," she said again. I opened my eyes, and there she was again.

"This is a bad dream…" I muttered and closed my eyes.

"Wake up!"

"ARGGH! This is a LIVING NIGHTMARE! _You_ are a living nightmare!" I shouted as I walked as far as I could from Lynette.

"But don't you want breakfast? I made toast!" Lynette called after me.

"English muffin? Porridge? Scrambled eggs?" she said again.

"Oh, forget it!" she screeched as what sounded like glass breaking could be heard.

I passed by Hazel who was awakened by the racket, and when she saw me she mumbled, "So much for getting up on the wrong side of the bed."

I walked to my room (which Lynette had vacated this morning) and lay down on my bed with a sigh. I rubbed my temples as I could feel tears rushing to my eyes. I really missed Hermione. Things just seemed to go wrong without her. She's everything I'm not, and she's my other half. I can't go back to being only half when I know what it's like to be whole. I am whole with Hermione…

"Draco?" said a small voice.

"Go away," I said in a flat tone.

"Oh, Draco, you can't be chasing your poor mother away, can you?" the same voice said.

"Mom?" I said as I sat upright.

And there I saw her, looking sickly but with a smile planted on her face.

"Draco… Draco… Draco… my boy. You have to stop all this."

"Stop what?"

"Stop fighting with your future wife!"

"I don't want to marry her, Mom," I said in an almost pleading voice.

"Oh, Draco. I didn't want to marry Lucius either. But I did and he turned out to be very nice indeed," Mom said in a soft voice as she took a seat next to me.

"Mom…"

"I know what it's like, Draco, but Lynette's a very good choice of bride. What's wrong with marrying her?"

"She's not what I'm looking for."

"Maybe she's not what you're looking for, but that doesn't make her a bad person or a bad wife."

"Mom, she can't make me happy, and I'm sure I'm the last person in the world who can make her happy. Why can't we just live our lives separately?"

"Because, Draco, that's what life is about! Not everything goes your way," Mom said.

"I don't love her, Mom! I can't love her! I love Hermione!"

"There's more to love than just love. Don't you understand, Draco? Listen to me – I don't want to say this, but you leave me with no choice – if you don't marry a pure-blood –"

"Here we go again! Back to the 'blood' issue!"

"No! You listen to me! I will not rest until you know this. For centuries, the descendants of the Malfoy and Black families have married pure-bloods! If anyone marries someone who's not a pure-blood, they will be kicked out of the family!"

"So what?"

"So, you are the last of the Malfoys! Your father does not have any brothers! If you don't marry a pure-blood, I will be forced to blast your name off the Malfoy Family Tree! You will end the family line that goes back for over a _hundred_ years!"

"The Malfoys are so foolish as to give up their love because of a family line!"

That was it. Mom had reached her boiling point, and she blew it. She smacked me on the face and said, anguished, "Did I not teach you anything! You cannot be so selfish! Don't let the boy I raised be the one who ends the family line!"

"I only want to be happy! I'm tired of living up to your dreams! I'm tired of being the 'Malfoy Boy'! I just want to be normal! I quit Mom! I quit from this burden!"

"ENOUGH! You will marry Lynette Rivers whether you like it or not!" Mom shouted.

I've never in my life seen Mom so angry, and I was a little frightened, but then Mom regained her composure and smiled.

"Good day to you, Draco," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Draco, come help me pick a song for our wedding," Lynette said. "I'm thinking 'Witch Weddings' by Joaquin Hilda. Or maybe 'Forever Love' by Kasha James."

"Hmm… what about 'Double Trouble' by what's-his-name? Somehow, the line _'Something wicked this way comes' _kind of rings a bell," I said sarcastically.

"Fine, let's not pick songs. What about flowers? I see a chapel decorated lavishly with pink roses," Lynette said with a smile.

"Let's not have flowers at all. Oh, what about poison ivy?"

"Wonderful! Pink roses are it!" Lynette snapped as she ignored my comments. "Next! Clothing! Ah… since the decorations are pink, why don't we dress in pink too?"

"Wow! How exciting! Why not have it in _bright_ pink, too?" I said sarcastically.

"I think I feel a headache coming on. You and your stupid comments are giving me a headache!" Lynette snapped.

She inhaled sharply and instead of leaving the room (like she always does), she tilted her head back and cried, "HAZEL! I NEED YOU!"

Seconds later, Hazel came into the room, and she looked really pissed off.

"You'd better hope this is good," she hissed at me before smiling sweetly at Lynette and said, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Then Lynette started to cry loudly and threw herself into Hazel's arms. Oh, the sight was so sickening.

"This is so sick. I think I feel a major headache coming," I mumbled.

After Hazel had finally squirmed away from Lynette, I sat down and started to stare at Lynette.

"Sing a song for me, Draco," Lynette said in a husky voice as she undid the top button of her blouse. Is she trying to seduce me?

"What for?" I said nervously as she undid another button.

"Because I want to hear your voice," she replied in a sweet tone and stripped off her blouse.

_Ok, where is the emergency exit? I need one right now! _Note to self: When building a house with Lynette, make sure to have emergency exits.

Now, just clad in her bra and short skirt, she began to walk towards me. Then she pushed me onto the sofa and climbed on top of me. Wow, this woman is seriously desperate to get laid.

"Where's my song?"

She wants a guy to sing a song while shagging her? She's seriously insane. I need a song to get her off me!

"Here comes the bride, I'm horrified, here comes the bitch, all dressed in pink!" I sang quickly.

It worked! Lynette looked as if she'd been slapped, and I just wanted to laugh! Where did I come up with those lyrics? Lynette got off me and I stood up. She grabbed her blouse and put it on. I released the breath I've been holding and walked away, all the while restraining myself from laughing out loud. All the way to my room, I could hear Lynette screaming and shouting and cursing. Seriously, did Lynette ever take vocal lessons? She does have amazing vocals that won't quit, considering how she could scream in such a high-pitched voice. I shuddered and continued walking away.

**A/N: So here's the deal, if you think this is nice, please review! I spent hours on this piece and I'm so proud of it! So please REVIEW!**


	26. When It Isn't Like It Should Be

**A/N: I have nothing much to say, just a couple of words. My finals are finally over, so it means that I'm free, and the holidays are starting, so updates will be more frequent, I promise. I realised that I've been - sorta - neglecting this story. But don't wory, it's all over now. Before I foget, my beta-reader had been absolutely supportive of me and a special thanks to her!  
**

* * *

**When It Isn't Like It Should Be  
**

**10th March 2005**

**Claire Potter**

"Honey?" I poked my head into Harry's study, trying to find him.

A frown forms on my forehead when I find he's not in his study. Where is he? Why won't he tell me if he's going out? Oh, we'll be late for our visit at St. Mungo's. Why won't he ever be punctual? I let out a small scream when the fireplace suddenly erupts in green flames. Someone's Flooing in… Oh no, it's Harry. Finally, he's home! I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him sternly.

"Hi, honey," he greeted.

In reply, I merely raised an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes.

"What did I do this time?" he asked with a sigh.

"Where have you been! I've been worried sick!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I was at the Ministry! Look, there's been an emergency, and I didn't want to wake you up," he explained.

"Can't you at least inform Sasha next time? What if someone really kidnapped you, and I just think you're at the Ministry or something? You know how I hate Flooing to the Ministry!"

"Okay… okay… I'm really sorry. It won't happen again," Harry said and hugged me.

"What was that hug for?"

"For being such a caring wife," he shrugged with a sly grin.

"Come on, we have to go now."

"Where?"

"St. Mungo's to visit Colin? I told you last night; don't tell me you've forgotten!"

"Of course not, come on," he smiled and took my hand.

"Oh, I'm really sorry to trouble you like this," Chris apologised again.

"For the last time, it's fine! Besides, we all want Colin to get better," I smiled.

"What did the Healers say?" Harry asked.

"They said there's nothing we could know until Colin shows some signs of waking up. But he will…he won't leave me here like this," Chris said sniffing.

"You'll make it through. I'm worried about Harry all the time, but I guess he knows I'm always waiting, no matter what," I told her.

"Well, I always like to think that when someone if taken away from me, it's not always for the worse," Chris said.

Suddenly, I felt as if something hit me on the head.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Chris placed a hand on my shoulders as we wept at our parent's funeral. _

"_I miss them already," I cried. _

"_So do I…"_

"_What am I going to do? You're going to Beauxbatons soon. I'm still not old enough to follow you!" I sobbed. _

"_Don't you worry, everything will be fine," Chris assured, stroking my blonde hair softly. _

"_I still can't believe they're gone."_

"_Hey, when someone you love is taken away from you, don't always think it's for the worse," Chris said comfortingly. _

"_It's not always for the worse…" I repeated Chris's words. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Oh, Chrissy," I whispered. 

Chris's mouth dropped open. Harry was obviously confused.

"I missed you so much!" I cried.

"Claire… White?" Chris asked her last name.

"It's me, sis…" I choked with tears streaming from my face.

"How can you be sure?" Harry asked.

"No one calls me Chrissy except my little sister," Chris told him with tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

"Wow…" was the only thing Harry managed to say.

Where do I go from here? What should I do now that I've found my sister? Will everything remain the same…or won't it? I'm so confused…yet, I know this is what I've waited for so long. I just hoped it was more…what's that word… _special_. But nothing whatsoever will change my opinion of Chris. She hadn't change a bit since I last met her. Then why am I having second thoughts? Oh…

"I'd like some coffee," I heard myself say.

There was a confused look on Chris's face; I guess she was just as confused as I was. I looked down and walked out of the room. As I was walking down the corridor, Chris came tagging behind me.

"Is something wrong, Claire?" Chris asked breathlessly.

"If only you knew what happened…if only you knew the truth," I sighed.

"But…but you can tell me, Claire!"

"Chrissy, some memories will always be painful."

"I've had my own experience of painful memories, too. Do you think I was leaping with joy when I came back that summer to a home that no longer existed? To a place that was already history?"

A pang of guilt hit me. How could I be so selfish? We've all been through thick and thin… and I've been so selfish to think I'm the only one feeling sorrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling myself today. Coffee?" I offered.

"Nothing works better than coffee."

"Are you a workaholic?"

"Well… when you work for SWAT, you kind of need an unlimited supply of coffee. You need to be extremely alert during a mission."

"Well, when you're a working fashion designer who works for a bride who's fanatical about the 'perfect wedding,' you don't want to ruin it. She'll murder you," I said and we both broke into laughter.

"Not again, Claire!" Harry exclaimed.

"But Harry, it'd only take five minutes!" I pleaded.

"I will not spend five minutes with an over-excited bride-to-be just to let you wrap the deal!"

"Harry!"

"Claire, you can't do this!"

"Not if I have a hot husband like you…" I murmured as I gave Harry a long, passionate kiss.

"Are you trying to seduce me into this?" Harry asked with a sly smile.

"Of course not, just five minutes…" I said as I continued kissing him.

"Ok, let's go," Harry said with a grin as I leapt with joy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said happily.

"But you owe me one," Harry said as he walked away.

"Harry?" I called.

"Hmm?" he turned around.

"Tomorrow, lunchtime, her name's Lynette Rivers," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, looking slightly annoyed as he continued walking away.

"Harry?" I called again.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"I love you," I said with a smile.

"And I love you more."

"Oh yeah?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, of course," he answered.

"We'll see," I said with a smirk as I blew him a kiss.

And within a second, he had Apparated away. He loved doing that, walking away and then disappearing suddenly. Well, I had better start working now. This business with Lynette Rivers might be just what I needed to get back into the fashion industry. It had been almost two years since I'd launched a collection, and I wanted to return to the fashion world. This was what I needed… yes, this is all I needed.

I smiled as I sat on my bed, sketching some wedding dresses, getting inspiration. If this Lynette woman (who'd apparently heard of me "through a friend") knows that Harry is my husband, she'd probably take this deal immediately. I mean, who would pass the chance of having Harry Potter at their wedding? _Besides, it would be fun showing off who my husband is_, I thought with a smile. I looked at my drawing, frowned, tore it off and threw it away. I have to think of the _perfect_ dress. I sighed, trying to think of the perfect dress. I entered my walk-in closet and my eyes fell instantly on my wedding dress. It was my masterpiece. I designed it myself, spent weeks sewing it and finally, couldn't bear to wear it on my wedding day. I ended up wearing someone else's design (I tend to buy things in pairs in case of an emergency). Now, I just felt stupid for not wearing it. I touched the dress that I'd spent so much effort on. Everything about it is perfect. From the Italian silk, to the sequined beads, to the lace and embroidery, and finally, the veil… Yes, the veil was the most important part of it. It wasn't the usual (and horrid) veil that looked stiff as rock. It was soft and silky, and it looked almost like water from afar. Yes, no doubt, that was the perfect dress. But the question is… would I be willing to let someone else wear my masterpiece? I buried my face in my hands and sighed. I can't be that selfish, can I?

"What are you doing in there?" a voice suddenly asked.

I was caught by surprise as I saw Harry staring at me in confusion.

I laughed humourlessly and said, "This is my closet, Harry. Of course I can be here!"

"Yeah, and why are you hugging that dress?" Harry asked.

"Wait one second," I said as a thought struck me.

I rushed into the changing room and changed into the dress. After about five minutes, I came out.

"Wow…" Harry whistled with awe.

"How do I look?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Why are you sad?" Harry asked with concern.

"I'm not sad," I said, confused.

"Why are you crying then?"

"Have you not heard of happy tears?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Okay, so why do you want me to see you in this dress? As far as I can remember, we're already married," Harry stated.

"Gosh, you're such a fun-sucker, Harry. I wanted you to see me in this dress because this was what I was supposed to wear for our wedding!"

"Then why didn't you do so? You look so much better in this."

"Are you suggesting that I didn't look good on our wedding day?" I asked angrily.

"Gosh, you're such a temperamental person, Claire," Harry mocked me. "No, I said you look _better_ in this, not _good_ in this. Note the use of different terms."

"Oh… whatever!" I said hotly.

"Come on… say it…"

"Say what!" I snapped.

"You're dying to tell me why you didn't wear this dress on our wedding day."

"I'm not!"

"Just admit it Claire," I said with a smirk.

"I don't know why I married you in the first place!"

"Wow… one moment you want me to be your business mascot, the next moment, you doubt our marriage?"

"Arggh!" I screamed with frustration.

I took out my wand and waved it so that Harry was thrown out of the closet. Then, the door snapped securely shut.

"Ok, come on, Claire. That's not fair!" I could hear Harry say from outside.

I didn't reply.

"Claire?"

I kept my silence.

"Claire, open up!"

"One moment you don't care, and the next you care? Leave me alone Harry!" I shouted at him.

"Claire, it was a joke."

"Oh, so now I'm some kind of joke?"

"Claire, that's not fair."

"What do you know about fairness, Harry! Was it fair for you to go to war without notice! Think about the things you've said and done, and then tell me about fairness!"

I sat there, alone with my wedding dress, for what seemed to be hours until I was completely sure that Harry was gone. I silently got out of the closet, and with a flick of my wand, I was in my pyjamas. I crawled into bed and shut my eyes. I didn't know how long I remained in that position trying to doze off. Then, I saw Harry enter the room. and as he gave me a kiss on my forehead (which I surprisingly did not stop him from doing), he asked me, "You still wanna tell me about the wedding dress?"

I didn't answer him. He sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed. As he crawled into bed he said, "I know I was wrong, and my jokes might have gone too far. But I really didn't mean it."

"I know, Harry," I replied quietly.

"Wanna tell me about the wedding dress?" he asked again.

"Maybe someday when you've quit being immature and childish. I probably wouldn't have minded your vanity had you not wounded mine," I snapped as I closed my eyes and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

"Okay, the deal is, she comes for tea, and we'll have a light chat about her wedding. Suddenly, you pop in and I'll start introducing you as my husband and highlight that you usually attend the weddings I plan. Then, you'll say how much of a busy person you are, and you leave for the Ministry. I get the deal, I'm rich and I'm famous again!" I squealed to Harry. 

"Claire, that's like the hundredth time you've said it! I know, for the last time, I know what I'm supposed to do!" Harry said irritably.

"Are you even listening?"

"Look who's talking. Yeah, you're babbling, Claire," Harry told me.

"Now, I have to go to the Ministry. There's this huge scandal that's shaking the whole Ministry. The Minister wants to see me personally. Apparently, the Auror Department was criticised for interfering with Ministry plans," Harry explained.

"But if the Aurors don't stand up to them, who will?" I complained. "You especially."

"Yeah, I know. But how to make the people realise that fact?" Harry sighed.

"You'll work it out. You always do."

"But the scary thing is…there's a chance I might be asked to make a public apology. What am I going to say?"

"You're just doing your job," I told him with a smile.

I gave him a peck on the cheek before going outside to the gardens. When I went back inside, Harry was already gone, and Sasha said he did not leave a message. He just said he was fine and left. I guess some habits die hard. I spent the whole morning working on my sketches for the wedding dress.

At the Ministry, Harry and the Minister were having a heated argument.

"This is an outrage! Aurors going against the Ministry of Magic?" Scrimgeour exclaimed.

"You do realise that the new law will cause a lot of people to feel the pinch? We are most certainly not collecting taxes from the people!" Harry defended.

"But it's for the greater good!"

"You might not realise, but I do. While you're comfortably seated in your nice leather armchair, some people actually have to go down to the street to work just so they can feed their families! People like me!"

"The people have been living in comfort! It's time the Ministry collected a bit of compensation!"

"Living in comfort? What do you mean _living in comfort_? Is it comforting to know that Death Eaters are everywhere? Is it comforting to see people killing and dying everywhere! SPEAK TO ME! Had I not chosen to help you, Voldemort might still be reigning in the streets!"

"I'm afraid you've got something wrong. You don't have a choice whether or not to help us! Because that's your responsibility as The Boy Who Lived! The bloody boy who lived!"

"And as you can see, I'm no longer a boy! I'm a man, and I will not let the Ministry brainwash the people about how good this new tax law will be! Just as you brainwashed them about Voldemort's return!"

"You do realise that you're endangering your title as Head of the Auror Office?" Scrimgeour hissed.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes, I would think so," Scrimgeour said with an evil smile.

"Fine. Take my title. I don't bloody need it. But mark my words … if you approve the new law, you just might find it hard to remain in your seat as Minister of Magic."

Scrimgeour looked as if he had been slapped. He merely slumped back in his chair in defeat. Finally he said, "I won't be threatened by you, Harry Potter."

"Have it your way. One way or another, the people will see your true colours. And imagine, what if I told them the truth? Who would they believe? Me, who's been telling the truth all along, or you, who has been lying to them for the sake of your title!"

Harry smirked and Apparated away. Scrimgeour sighed and called for his assistant.

"Contact the _Daily Prophet_, I have big headlines for tomorrow's paper," he told his assistant.

* * *

"Miss, Mistress Rivers is here to see you," Sasha informed. 

"Oh, already? Let's go, Sasha. We want to make a good impression," I said, smiling.

As I walked into the living room, I could see a pretty, blonde lady around her twenties seated on the sofa. I walked right in and greeted her, "Hello, Miss Rivers."

"Oh, hi. Please, just call me Lynette. Here, meet my fiancé, Draco," she replied, pointing towards a man I hadn't seen until just now.

Then, Draco Malfoy turned to me and nodded his head in reply. My mouth dropped and I was stunned. It can't be… how can Lynette Rivers be marrying Draco Malfoy? Isn't he engaged to – Hermione?


	27. This Means Trouble!

**A/N: Okay, this is for Janelle (who's extremely crazy), Nel (who PMS-es all the time!), and all of you reading this! And Nel, we're going to LONDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a little bit of fun and just to show you that Harry/Claire are totally adorable!  
**

* * *

**This Means Trouble!  
**

**10th March 2005**

**Harry Potter**

"Oh dammit, I'm late," I muttered under my breath.

I began to quicken my pace. As I walked, I passed by Sasha, who sank into a bow instantly.

"Where's Claire?" I asked Sasha.

Sasha didn't say anything but merely pointed towards the living room. Curiously, I walked into the living room where Claire was seated with a surprised look on her face.

"Claire?" I asked tentatively, holding her hands.

She looked up.

"Claire, are you okay?" I asked again, brushing her fringe to check her temperature.

She nodded. Okay, I began to feel as if I was talking to myself.

"Aren't you supposed to be expecting your new client?" I asked for the third time, hoping for some kind of verbal response.

She nodded again.

"Claire, what's wrong?" I asked exasperatedly.

Claire bit her lips, and slowly she began to speak, "Private room."

Frowning, I stood up and walked towards the private room. As I walked, I wondered what could have made Claire appear so stunned. From outside of the room, I peeked inside. I saw this young blonde lady around her twenties, and beside her was a man – the groom, I assumed. I wondered who the groom could be. Suddenly, the man turned his head, and my jaw dropped. It was Draco Malfoy! Hurriedly, I went back to Claire. This time, it was my turn to be speechless. For a long time, no one said anything.

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked finally.

"What are we going to do?" I repeated, sighing.

* * *

_Premonition_

"_Why?" Draco asked. "Why can't you be with me?"_

_Tears began to flood her eyes. It broke his heart seeing the tears. Silently, he brought her closer to him and hugged her. _

"_Every second I'm with you… Draco. I'm so afraid that you will leave me," her voice cracked. _

"_I will never leave you; the day I do is the day I die," Draco whispered into her ear. _

_She looked into his eyes, searching for the truth … she found none. Tears splashed down her cheeks as she cried harder. _

"_The day you lie is the day you leave me," she whispered. "Goodbye, Draco."_

_End of premonition_

Draco snapped back to reality. _Why is it taking so long for that woman to come back?_ He wondered. He stood up and walked around the room for the third time that day. He looked outside, and instantly the sight of familiar, unruly black hair caught his eye. _No wonder the woman was so familiar! She's Harry's wife! _

"Lynette, I've got to go," Draco told her.

"You can't. Claire will be back any second now," she replied.

"And I care because?"

"Because…" Lynette searched for an excuse.

"Goodbye, Lynette," Draco said and Apparated away at the exact moment Claire walked into the room.

* * *

"Hey, remember our trip to Malaysia?" I asked Claire who was cuddled next to me on our bed. 

"Hmm … it was fun," she mumbled in reply.

"And remember when we tried those cheongsams?"

"The Chinese traditional dress? You said it made me look traditional and old fashioned."

"Yeah … don't you think it'd look nice on Lynette?"

"You're trying to ruin her wedding, aren't you?"

"What?!"

"Come on, Harry! Her hair colour is icy blonde, for God's sake! And it's a Chinese traditional dress. It'd clash horribly with her features!"

"Reminds me of Umbridge and her ugly, toad-like face with the pink cardigan," I muttered.

Claire gave a loud laugh. "How come I've never met that woman before?"

"You wouldn't want to, trust me…" I stroked her hair.

"Harry?" Claire looked at me. She rested her chin on my chest and said, "Promise me that we'll do this more often."

"Do what?"

"This … talking. About nothing at all, we could easily make this conversation last all day."

"But we talk all the time," I said, confused.

"Not like this, Harry… We talk, of course. But it's more about necessities. I like talking to you about stuff that doesn't matter. Where's the Harry I fell in love with?"

"He's here," I placed her palm on my heart. "Somewhere inside, hiding…"

"What are you afraid of?" Claire asked.

"I'm afraid of…" I was going to answer Voldemort, but he's already gone. After a long, thoughtful pause, I answered, "I'm afraid of being afraid."

"I think you're afraid of not knowing what's going to happen next," Claire said. When I didn't reply, she continued, "Last time, you knew you had to go against Voldemort. But now that he's gone, you don't know what to expect."

"I want a normal life, Claire."

"You are normal, Harry. You just have to stop holding back your actions and thoughts. Stop trying to be normal," Claire whispered.

I leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Sometimes I just love you so much," I whispered in her ear.

* * *

I sighed as I tried to figure out what to do about Hermione and Draco. Hermione must know that Draco is cheating, but I didn't want to ruin their finally-getting-serious-and-steady relationship. I sighed again as Claire smiled at me encouragingly. I dipped the quill into the ink and wrote on the parchment: 

_Dear Hermione, _

_Hi, how's Hogwarts? I was just wondering if you could come back. Something has happened, and it's rather urgent. But if you don't want to, it's okay._

"Harry! You can't write that!" Claire exclaimed.

"What am I supposed to write?" I asked mockingly.

"You sounded un-serious," Claire shrugged.

"Fine, you write," I said, passing the quill and parchment to her.

"No, you write. You're closer to her!" Claire said.

"Then stop complaining!"

"But you can't write things like that!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Claire," I said.

"Harry," she said, mocking me.

"Are you writing the letter or me?"

"You."

"Then stop talking."

"Okay," she shrugged.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Okay, I'll stop talking now. Coz you just hate my opinion."

"I don't!" I exclaimed.

"Hush! Stop talking! You're ruining the parchment!" Claire said, pointing to the parchment, where the ink from my quill had created a large, black spot.

"This is all your fault," I mumbled.

"No, it's your fault."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"This is kinda getting on my nerves."

"Actually, I'm kinda enjoying this."

"You can't coz I hate talking like this."

"Then you'll have to find a new wife."

"But I don't want a new wife."

"Then we'll just have to talk like this from now on."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"This is fun!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, stop."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"STOP!" I muttered irritably. "I'm getting a headache. I don't think I can write this letter."

"You're a loser, Harry," Claire scolded. "You can kill the most powerful Dark Arts wizard, but you can't write a bloody letter?"

"You try telling your best friend that her fiancé is cheating on her!"

"Oh, I think I'm getting a headache now," Claire complained. "Harry, stop talking."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was it my fault? No, I don't think so," I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Claire replied dryly and exited the room.

God, sometimes I just love her so much.

After a few failed letters, I finally wrote one that sounded important yet not too serious. It's amazing how hard it was just to write a simple letter to a friend. I sighed as I sent the owl off.

* * *

Hermione's reply came quicker than expected. In fact, she replied the next day. 

"Wow, that's fast of her," Claire said during breakfast.

"Hmm…" I said, reading her letter while gulping down orange juice.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for your letter. You sounded urgent so forgive me if this letter is short. I'm actually in London now. I realised that teaching isn't really my type of job. I swear, we were not so mischievous when we were their age. Anyway, I'll visit you tomorrow, right after I visit Draco. I'm going to give him a surprise!_

_Love, Hermione_

I choked on my orange juice as I felt a chill ran down my spine. This means trouble! Double trouble!

* * *

**A/N: Leave me a review cuz you know I NEED them!**


	28. It Broken, Twice

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I haven't heard from my beta for a long, long time. I don't know what happened to her, disappeared maybe. Anyways, this year is a tough year for me. I've got a very important exam somewhere in October. But don't worry, I'll finish this story. Hopefully, it will end by the middle of this year. If you haven't noticed, this story is coming to an end. And to all of you who THINK you know the ending, you don't. It's not the typical "gate-crashing wedding" kinda story. Well... there WILL be gate-crashing but... I'm not gonna spoil this for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's Broken, Twice**

**11th March 2005**

**Hermione Granger**

I smiled broadly as I stepped inside the gate of the Malfoy Mansion. This was it! I was so excited! I took a deep breath and pushed the large, sinister front gates. Slowly, I strolled through the gardens where everything seemed to be … dead. All the colourful flowers were faded and dying … the trees cold and bare… I shuddered. There was no life at all … not even so much as a butterfly to brighten up that place. Everything looked so gloomy and sad … one could even walk past and feel depressed instantly. I pulled my cloak closer around me and walked to the front door. After my third knock, a tiny house-elf opened the door and greeted me.

"Hi, I'm looking for –"

_SLAM!_

The house-elf slammed the door. I raised my eyebrow and shrugged, thinking that it was okay to enter. I pushed the large wooden doors open and stepped into the mansion. I gasped. The interior of the house was worse than the exterior! How could anyone live here? There were cobwebs on the ceiling, and the walls were made of stone which made the house seem like a dungeon. There was no fire dancing merrily in the fireplace, and instead of armchairs, there was wooden – and uncomfortable – looking furniture.

"Scared, Hermione?" a voice suddenly echoed around the room, followed by soft footsteps.

"Who are you?" I asked as I eyed a young blonde woman around Draco's age.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm sorry, my name is Hazel – Hazel Malfoy," she introduced herself, not bothering to extend her hand for me to shake.

My years of living in a racist community told me that she was 'that kind' – the ones that differentiated pure-bloods from Muggle-borns.

"You're Draco's sister?" I asked disbelievingly.

Draco used to talk about Hazel as a kind and warm person – not this cold and arrogant person talking to me.

"Yes, and may I ask what is your business here?"

"I'm looking for Draco."

She smiled evilly and said, "He's in his room. I'm sure you know where it is."

She was right. I knew where it was because I'd been here a few times before. But the mansion had never looked as gloomy on my past visits. I nodded to her, not knowing anything else to say.

"I'm sorry the house-elf slammed the door on you. They've been trained to slam doors on Mudbloods," Hazel said coolly.

I felt my temper rising. I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. I turned around and walked to Draco's room. After a few turns, I found myself standing in front of Draco's bedroom door. I entered without bothering to knock and saw something I probably never want to see again. A woman – with hardly any clothes on – was on top of Draco. It took me a while to register what was about to happen and tears began to flood my eyes – no, I wasn't going to cry over Draco again.

For a moment, there was a long silence. No one said anything, and the woman on top of Draco merely stared at me – well, at least she wasn't on top of him anymore.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," I heard myself said.

"Hermione…" Draco's voice trailed. "It's not what you think it is."

"And what do you think I think it is?" I snapped at him.

"I'll be outside," the woman told Draco and walked past me towards the door and left.

"I wasn't about to have sex with Lynette!"

"Lynette, huh? Nice name."

"That's not the point!"

"Well, your excuse wasn't the point either!"

"She was going to _rape_ me!"

"_Rape you?_" I repeated ridiculously.

"Yes, _rape_ me! I'm a victim –"

_SMACK! _

My hand landed on his face. I could see a trace of a red handprint on his right cheek now. I was just so tired of his excuses.

"Define rape, Draco. I suppose it means 'having sex while I'm engaged to someone else' in Draco's Dictionary, right?"

He was at a loss for words.

"Or… I dunno… 'making out with a bitch'?"

"Hermione…"

"I tired of your lies, Draco," I said, trying _really_ hard to hold back my tears.

I was _not_ going to cry. "When will you ever tell me the truth?"

"I can tell you the truth!"

"Try me, Draco, go on!"

"Lynette and I are getting married," he said bluntly.

_SMACK!_

Another slap, another cheek. I wiped away the tears that were falling down my face.

I took the ring off my finger and threw it at him. "I was so naïve to think that we might actually work out!"

"I WAS SO NAÏVE TO THINK THAT YOU WEREN'T LYING!" I screamed. "I was so stupid. But not anymore…"

I walked out of the bedroom and Apparated away. I reappeared at my apartment. I sat on the sofa and allowed the tears to flow freely. I contemplated what I saw, but it hurt so badly to think of it.

I heard someone Apparating into my apartment, but I ignored it. I didn't care about anything anymore. Even if it was a Death Eater – well, I fell in love with one, didn't I?

Soon, that person was holding me up and hugging me. I tilted my head and stared at him with teary eyes. He was looking down at me with concern. My best friend was here, and everything would be okay – or so I hoped.

"Why, Harry, why?" I asked him, my heart aching terribly. "Why would he hurt me?"

"I don't know. I really don't know…"

"Why would he do such a thing?!"

Harry didn't say anything. He was probably scared to say it.

"We were going to get married … b-but now he's going to marry s-someone else!"

"I was going to tell you…" he replied. "I'm sorry."

I stopped sobbing and pulled his hands away from me.

"So, you knew about it?" I asked him angrily.

"Yes, I did…" he said regretfully.

I could almost feel my heart stop beating.

"Go on, Harry. Say 'I told you so'!" I shouted at him. "Why are you keeping quiet?!"

"Hermione…"

"Let me guess. I was never going to find out. And by the time I came back from Hogwarts, it would all be too late?"

He kept quiet. No one could blame him for that.

"Harry, please leave," I choked. "Please!"

He looked down regretfully and Apparated away. I sighed and threw myself onto the sofa. I needed to sort out all my feelings. How could I let one man possibly hurt me so much? Was he really worth all the tears? We met when I was fifteen, when I was young, when I was invisible… and a year after that, he told me we couldn't be together. So I moved on… I took whatever I was offered, and at that time, it was Ron. I dated him for five years, but still … he couldn't give me what Draco had given me. He couldn't make me feel wanted … he didn't give me the thrill. But when he proposed, I couldn't stand to see him break. So I said yes.

It was the biggest mistake of my life. But in another way, it was the best decision I'd made in my life. If only I hadn't walked out on him that day at the church, if only I had married him! But I had to choose whether I wanted love … or friendship. I couldn't throw out eleven years of friendship … nor could I forget the man who had shown me what true love was. Draco caught me when I was falling. How could I ever forget his touch? Every time I kissed Ron, I thought about Draco … and I felt guilty for lying to Ron all the time. I was unfaithful – not physically, just mentally.

I remembered saying how I would give _anything_ to have Draco again … but that was five years ago. _Now that he is back, what am I going to do?_ I found myself wondering. In the end, I threw away the two things that mattered the most in my life – an eleven-year-old friendship and true love. So I thought, was it really worth it? Ron passed away; I wasn't cheating anymore. I could be with Draco, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I sighed and went to wash my face. My frustrations were killing me. I'd promised myself that I wouldn't cry for a man – ever again. It wasn't worth it. When I stepped out of the bathroom, feeling fresh, I heard the doorbell. I went to see who it was and, _boy_, was I surprised. It was Derek.

"Hey, Haley," he smiled at me.

Gladly, I threw my hands around his neck and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you," I greeted as I ushered him into the house.

"Haley, is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No, no … not at all. What makes you think so?"

"You look like a mess…"

"Just some problem … nothing I can't handle…" I lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Something about the warmth in his eyes and his caring words, I found myself spilling everything to him. I told him everything – from falling in love with Draco secretly, to almost marrying Ron, to finding Draco with another woman. Derek was a good listener. He listened mostly and spoke only when he needed to. As I spoke, reminiscing about the memories, the tears started to fall once more.

"Haley … do you remember when you told me years and years ago … you said you'd do anything for love," Derek said.

I nodded – unable to speak.

"Now, love is in front of you and nothing else matters. It's only a question of whether or not you're willing to grab it. Of course, you can't run from mistakes. Draco might have made some mistakes; it doesn't mean he can't fix it. Making mistakes is what makes us human."

"Maybe I'm too scared, but is it a crime to be afraid? I'm afraid to be vulnerable with him because he broke me badly before, and I don't want to go through that anymore. I want him, I really do, but I think I want my heart to be in one piece more than I want him," I replied.

"Look, Haley, I just recently got dumped by my girlfriend. I do love her, very much. But she doesn't love me. Now, Draco obviously loves you. Are you just going to waste that?" he said as he held my head in his hands. "Everybody suffers a broken heart sometimes."

He brought me closer to him. Our lips were brushing lightly against each other's. I could feel his breath.

"I've always liked you, Haley…" he whispered.

Our lips touched, and for once that day, I forgot about all my worries. We were both going through a rough time, and maybe – just maybe – it wouldn't be wrong if we helped each other.

My hands raced through his soft brown hair. I could feel the tingling sensation he left on my neck. I ran my hands against his muscular body. I wanted so badly to do to Draco what he did to me. I deepened the kiss.

The both of us stood up and kissed all the way to my bedroom door. I knew where that was heading, but I didn't want to stop myself. I needed to break Draco's heart just as he had broken mine. Derek unbuttoned my blouse, and as I felt it slip from my shoulders, I realised that I wasn't thinking about Derek at all. I was thinking about Draco. I leaned against the wall and slid onto the floor. Derek saw my tears and kissed them off.

"What happened to us, Derek?" I asked in a voice barely more than a whisper.

He slumped backwards in defeat – he couldn't take my mind off Draco and he knew it. He'd failed to do so. I knew we weren't thinking about each other at all. We were thinking about the ones who'd left us. The ones who'd broken our hearts.

"We fell in love, Haley. And at some point, the people we loved forgot to love us back," Derek said. "Haley, can we just … try this? Let me be your shoulder to cry on."

I nodded and pulled his shirt off. I pushed him back on the floor and climbed on top of him. I leaned in and gave a deep and passionate kiss. But no less than three seconds later, I realised I was forcing myself to do so.

I brushed the thought out of my mind and continued kissing Derek. But I couldn't anymore. I pulled back and sighed sadly. I rubbed the place where my engagement ring should have been.

"What happened to you, Haley?" Derek asked in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Derek. I can't do it, I just can't!"

"_Why?_"

"I'm not Haley anymore! I'm Hermione! And I was supposed to be Hermione Malfoy! But it's all wrong now! It's all messed up now!"

"Sssh … whether it's 'Haley' or 'Hermione' or 'Malfoy'… it's all just names. What matters is what's in here…" Derek placed my hands on his chest – where the heart was supposed to be. "This is my heart, Haley – Hermione – and it's broken, twice."

Derek stood up to leave. And without thinking I said, "Stay with me tonight.

"We don't have to do anything … we'll just be there for each other," I told him.

"I'm sorry. I can't," he said, and he left the apartment while I sat there in silence.

I got up and walked to my dresser, picked up my brush, and brushed my hair. I do that only when I'm upset. It surprisingly helps a lot. I glanced at my reflection and placed my hands where my heart was supposed to be.

"This is my heart, Draco … Derek … and it's broken, twice."

* * *

**A/N: I kinda like this chapter... don't know why. Leave me a review! I'm feeling kinda un-loved recently, lol...**


	29. It's Never Easy

**A/N: Sorry for the late (damn, I forgot what it's called already! Has it been that long?) update! Actually, I haven't heard from my beta for quite some time. So to anyone who knows her, please, shed some light on me! I'm lost! ANYWAY: back to business. Brand new chapter! Enjoy! I had fun writing in Lynette's POV. **

* * *

**It's Never Easy**

**15th March 2005**

**Lynette Rivers**

I hummed a tune as I got ready for another day. I picked up my brush and brushed my hair. Slowly, I began to braid it as Draco walked into the room. Through the mirror reflection, I saw him walking straight to the bed and he sat down. _That's strange… he's not complaining…_ I smiled to myself as I continued my usual routine. Cleanser, toner, foundation, loose powder, blush, lipstick, a dab of eyeliner… I stood up, ready to go for breakfast and as I was exiting the room, I jumped a little as I saw Draco at the bed. Gosh, he was so silent I forgot that he was actually there.

"Everything okay, Draco?" I asked, trying not to hurt his fragile heart.

He shook his head and did nothing more.

"How's everything with Hermione?" I asked again.

He shook his head again. I sighed and sat down next to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder, not knowing what else to do. I thought of the time I felt what he was feeling, I was… just like him, heartbroken.

"Everything's not going to be okay, is it?" I asked him, tears stinging my eyes.

But then, the feeling went away just as fast as it came. He glanced up at me and stared. For a long time, he said nothing. Until finally, he spoke.

"No, it's not going to be okay," he said.

"Draco… if I had any other choice…" I started, at lost of words.

"This is my entire fault. I planned it all out… hoping that everything was going to be right… but I didn't realise I was going to hurt her more."

"Draco… you're thinking too much. This is something unpredictable."

"Things won't be the same anymore," he said slowly, in a shaken voice.

It broke my heart to see him like that. I sighed and said, "I'll visit her."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm going to talk to her, tell her everything," I assured him.

He shook his head and sighed. "It's not going to work. She'll kill you."

"Let her, besides… since when you care whether I'm dead or not?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry… Lynette – for giving you a hard time and treating you badly," he apologised.

It was a sudden move to me. As far as I knew, the Malfoys never apologise. I was surprised but I managed a reply, "I'm sorry for doing all the things I did to you. I'm not that kind of person. Your sister paid me more to be a bitch."

"I thought you were her best friend," he asked.

"Yeah, but she's still a Malfoy. 'Malfoys don't ask for favours'," I mimicked Hazel.

We burst out laughing. I held Draco and said, "Let's go for breakfast."

"Breakfast… sounds great. Can't remember the last time I've ever enjoyed breakfast."

"See? It helps to be a bitch. Bitches don't overload themselves with guilt," I joked.

* * *

Hermione heard the doorbell rang and she groaned. She didn't move an inch. It was about noon but she was still in bed. The doorbell rang again.

"Go away," she moaned. She wasn't feeling in the mood to serve some silly guest.

_Ring!_

She closed her ear with a pillow and tried to go back to sleep again.

_RING! _

She added another pillow.

_RING! RING! RING! _

She threw the pillow over and screamed, frustrated. Why wouldn't that person just go away?! Tears welled up in her eyes and she realised they way she was acting. It was all for Draco…

_RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!_

"I'm coming you idiot!" Hermione screamed so loudly she was sure that the whole building went silent.

Everyone was probably wondering who was screaming like a mad person. But Hermione didn't care. She screamed more and thundered all the way to the front door; just to show that person she was really mad.

She threw open the door and saw a familiar person smiling awkwardly at her.

* * *

"What do you want?" she said coolly at me.

_Maybe she was going to kill me after all… _

"Hi, Hermione. Is this a bad time?" I asked, trying hard to be polite.

"Call me Granger, we're not that close," she narrowed her eyes.

_And I thought I was the bitch…_

"Well, Miss Granger, can I come in?" I asked again, controlling my temper.

"I'll let you in just so people can't see me murder you," she spat and I ushered myself in.

I dared not sit on the couch for I fear that would be trespassing her 'kindness'.

"Just for the record, we're not friends. We're not even acquaintance," she said.

"I never said I was," I snapped, unable to control my temper. "I'm just here to talk," I said as calmly as I could, clutching my handbag tightly.

"Well, speak human English, if you would… because I don't understand bitch language," she hissed.

"What the hell is your problem, woman?!" I raised my voice. "I came here in peace, I didn't do anything to you and you start cursing like a mad person!"

"I AM MAD!" she roared. There was a short pause. Then, with a little sob, she spoke in a whisper, "_I'm madly in love._"

"Look, Granger –"

"He loved me and I loved him, we were very much in love before you came!" she said, not listening to a single word I'm saying.

"Draco's not yours to begin with in the first place!" I shouted exasperatedly, hoping to shake some sense in the mad woman talking to her.

"What?!"

"You dare to march in the Malfoy Manor and dine with the Malfoy family with no shame at all! There's a difference between courage and shamelessness!" I shouted. "Look at yourself, you should at least understand why Narcissa disapproved of you!"

"Because I'm a Mudblood?"

"No, because you cannot even get over a man! You cannot even carry yourself with dignity! It would be shameful to make you a Malfoy, so Narcissa disapproved," I told her. "It's time to wake up from your fairy-tale and face the real world."

"He's not just a man, he's _my_ man!"

"Well, not anymore, he's _my_ man now."

"He doesn't love you," she snapped.

"Whoever said we were talking about love? Love isn't everything, Hermione. I don't love him too. I left the love of my life for Draco. Look, neither Draco nor I want this. If there's anything I can do to help it –"

"Yes! You can leave Draco alone from your claws!"

"I _don't_ want to marry him as much as he doesn't want to marry me! I _want_ him to marry _you_ as much as you do!"

"Then let me!"

"But it's not an option. Draco and I are getting married, and it's none of our choice to go against it," I snapped irritably.

Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry Hermione," I said.

I left a card there and apparated away. Hermione picked up the card and read:

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding ceremony of Draco Malfoy and Lynette Rivers. _

_Date: 21st March 2005_

_Time: 8am-9am (wedding ceremony), 9pm till late (wedding reception)_

_Venue: The Malfoy Manor_

_RSVP: Hazel Malfoy_

_PS, the Malfoy Manor is open for guest to stay overnight, if accommodation is needed. _

_**Congratulations Draco and Lynette!**_

Tears fell as Hermione read the last sentence.

* * *

I sat on the armchair tiredly as the priest droned away on 'marital responsibilities' with his monotonous voice. Sitting next to me was Draco, with the same boring expression on his face.

"– And to carry the family name with dignity," the priest concluded.

_Ah… finally,_ I thought.

"Are you done?" Draco asked irritably.

The priest nodded.

"Good," Draco snapped. He stood up and without saying goodbye, he left to room.

There was an awkward silence as I was left alone with the priest.

"Er – I'm sorry he's so rude. He's just had a bad day, that's all…" I mumbled, laughing nervously.

He nodded, _again_.

I frowned as I felt as if I was talking to a wall.

"Er, well I suppose we've ended our 'thing'. Would you like something to bite before you leave? Tea, maybe?" I asked politely.

_Please say no. Please say no. _

But the priest nodded. I felt anger boiling inside me. How come he had so much to talk about just now but now he can't even utter a single word? Stupid, stupid, stu–

"Father Thomas!" Hazel's voice could be heard. "Finished? So soon? Well, I suppose I'll send you to the door, okay?"

He nodded, again… I really felt like slapping him.

"Well, goodbye," I said and hurriedly left the room, all thoughts of tea forgotten.

I could not understand how someone could be so… there's not even a word to describe it! I huffed and walked towards the kitchen. All I need is a swing of… something with a high content of alcohol. I walked into the kitchen and almost crash into Draco.

"Oh it's you," he said without looking at me.

"Who else could it be?" I said, still craving for a drink. I spotted the bar and asked Draco, "Want something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Well, _I_ need something to drink. I've just spent what feels like ten hours with a stupid priest," I snapped and began mixing all sorts of alcoholic beverages into a glass.

I stirred a little, and watched as the drink turned to a pale colour of green. I added a lime and drank the whole glass in one go. _I bet you wouldn't be too pleased now, would you? All that crap about 'carrying the family name with dignity',_ I said in my thoughts, still thinking about the priest.

There was a small chuckle and I spun around.

"What's so funny?" I narrowed my eye at Draco.

"You're mad at the priest, aren't you?"

"Well… aren't you?!"

"No… I'm used to him. He's my mother's friend. He visits me sometimes since I was a small kid."

"I bet he turned you evil," the words blurted out of my mouth and I instantly regretted it.

Draco's expression changed and I realised I've touched a nerve.

"Draco, I didn't mean it that way… I mean, you're not evil," I said nervously. "You can love Draco. You're not evil… you have the power to love."

"If only it's as simple as being able to love…" Draco said.

"It's never easy Draco," I shook my head as I focused on making a stronger drink. "That's why God invented alcohol."

I downed the drink in one go and made another one, feeling so much better as my heartbreak slowly slips away. But it's no use. No amount of alcohol in the world could soothe the pain forever. It will be back… it will be back again.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone giving any guesses on who broke Lynette's heart? Anyway, I know some of you might think Hermione seemed desperate, well, you will be desperate if you're her too. Thanks! And please review!**


	30. The Wedding

**A/N: I know I haven't been updating and I am so SORRY. But since this chapter is the wedding, and I've never been to a Christian wedding, it requires a bit of a research to make it perfect. So, just bear with me! **

* * *

**18th March 2005**

**Hermione Granger**

The phone buzzed annoyingly. I rolled over the bed and saw that Derek was calling – for the umpteenth time. I rejected it and groaned to release all the frustration. _Three more days… in three days Draco will be married._ I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach. A part of me was really angry that I can't even get over a man (just like Lynette said!) and another part of my just wanted to cry. Somehow I knew it would end, somehow I knew that Draco and I would not work…

The phone buzzed and a text appeared on the screen.

Please pick up. We need to talk. xoxo Derek.

I felt like throwing the phone across the room but instead I just deleted the message – just like how I deleted the other thousand messages he sent. I could not understand why he wanted to talk to me so much. He was, after all, the one who ditched me. Of course, that wasn't a good reason not to talk to him. But I wanted to hurt someone. I wanted someone to feel at least a fraction of what I was feeling. I don't know when I became that sadistic but I didn't care – not anymore.

I scrolled my phone to find Draco's (!) number. Surprise, surprise. Mr Malfoy, the I-Hate-All-Muggles-Including-All-Of-Their-Inventions, had a phone? I couldn't help but laugh because I was (apparently) the one who forced him to carry a phone. I _could_ call him but I didn't want to seem desperate. _Heck, I am desperate_, I thought.

Suddenly, a lady with fiery red hair hugged me.

"Ginny!" I screamed and fell off the bed.

"Hey, Hermione. I just heard what happened and – oh how _are_ you getting along?" Ginny said with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, Ginny. I really am. I am, quite over him…" I lied blankly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. "So are you going to their wedding?"

I paused for a second. Their wedding. I had not thought of that at all.

"Yeah, maybe I will, I mean, I've moved on right. So it wouldn't hurt to see my ex-boyfriend getting married, right?"

"If you say so, but just know I will always be there for you. Hermione you don't have to pretend that you're okay. I'm Ginny. You can tell me everything!"

"I know Ginny. But what more can I tell you that I haven't tell you before? And even if I do, what more can you say that you haven't said before?" I sighed.

"You're right," Ginny hugged me tightly. "But just promise me you'd be okay. No one deserves to go through something like this alone."

"I know, Ginny. And thanks for doing this for me," I smiled sadly.

"I'm your best friend. If I don't do this for you, who would?" Ginny smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered, my eyes stinging with tears.

* * *

I examined myself in the mirror, front and back. The halter neck emerald dress hugged my every curve perfectly. The dress fell just slightly below the knees. White gloves covered my hand up till the elbows. I felt like a princess – but I couldn't help feeling "Slytherin". I had no choice. There's only three more days and that was the only dress that would fit me. No boutique in the entire country would alter for me within just three days. And no dress would fit me perfectly except this Slytherin dress. I tried changing to red gloves but it just made me look Christmas-y. So I paired the dress with black knee length boots. 

I exited my room to show Ginny the dress. Ginny gasped and laughed when she saw the dress.

"Oh! Hermione! It's just perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Really? You don't think this is too… I dunno. Slytherin-y?" I shrugged.

"Not at all! You look gorgeous!" Ginny smiled.

I sighed and curled up on the couch. Ginny frowned slightly and searched her purse for something.

"Here, I got something for you," she said, pulling out something that looked like a thin stick in the form of a circle, decorated with three feathers and beads.

"Er – thanks," I said, perplexed – not knowing what else to say.

"It's a dream-catcher. So that all your dreams come true," Ginny said, giving me a kiss on my cheeks.

My eyes started to water again but I managed to restrain the tears from falling.

"Okay!" Ginny said in a cheery tone. "Now, I got to go and I'm really sorry I can't go to the wedding with you. But you have a great time there!"

"Fat chance," I said and we both laughed.

"You just look gorgeous and show Draco what he's losing!"

"I will."

* * *

I entered the Malfoy Manor and I saw – for once in my life – that the garden had regained its life. There were conjured fairies flying around, although they were almost invisible due to the sunlight. The flowers seemed to be dancing but even the sun couldn't warm the coldness of the Malfoy Manor. As I passed by a couple, I overheard something… 

"Something in her manner… gorgeous… cheerful…"

"Yes… excellent family background… not some nobody from nowhere…"

They giggled and I felt a pang of sorrow. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself! _I reminded myself.

"Brilliant pair!" another guest said to her friend.

"A match made in heaven!" replied her friend.

I started thinking that it was a bad idea. I turned around and just before I started running, a voice stopped me.

"Hermione?"

I turned around and got the shock of my life. "What are you doing here?" I asked the man standing in front of me in horror.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing…" he replied.

"I – I –" raking my brain for a possible answer, I blurted, "I'm not stalking you!"

He chuckled and clicked his tongue – it was a nasty habit of his that I hated. "Thinking of what could've been, Hermione?"

Two things surprised me. One, he called me Hermione instead of Haley. Two, his question seemed to be directed to himself more than me.

"It wouldn't have worked," I shook my head.

He sighed, "Well, I should be going," he shrugged.

"Bye, Derek," I whispered, still shocked. Of all people, he was the last person I expected at a _Malfoy wedding_. Besides, since when was he Draco's friend?

When the crowd started to fill the seats, I joined them too. Suddenly, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I spun around to find Draco standing next to me; he was handsomely dresses in a champagne coloured waistcoat. For a moment I was scared. _Is he here to throw me out of his wedding?_ But then he smiled and all my worried fade away.

He opened his mouth but I beat him to it, "Hi Draco."

"You came," he replied.

"Of course, it's not everyday you're getting married," I forced a smile.

"Hermione…" he looked hesitant.

I urged him to go on.

"Will you be my best woman?"

"What?!" I almost jumped from my seat.

"Yeah, you know. I figured I'd pick you as my best woman instead of picking a best man," he explained.

"But I haven't got a speech ready!" I panicked.

"Everything will be okay," he leaned down and kissed my forehead. And I know he wasn't referring to the speech.

I turned away from him to avoid the tears from falling. I heard him walking away and I wiped the tears falling from my eyes instantly.

"What am I doing?" I whispered out loud.

* * *

The wedding was to be held in the garden. About five hundred white foldable chairs were arranged in lines, with an aisle in the middle. Right at the front (where the bride and groom would stand) was a magnificent gazebo with a waterfall (gasp!) in the background scenery. Veins and flowers are twisting and coiling around the four pillars. Tall white candles adorned the rear of the gazebo. Flowers were charmed to throw itself in the air over and over again. The whole gazebo was also lavishly decorated with calla lilies. Flower garlands hung loosely on the chairs. 

And so, as I stood next to Draco at the altar, I felt a twinge of pain. I was supposed to be the one marrying Draco… I was supposed to be the one dressed in white and I walk down the aisle. Was this punishment for walking out of my wedding months ago? I do not know…

The twelve feet oak doors burst open as the entire guest turned to look at the bride. I turned around to see Lynette dressed in a mermaid silhouette with strapless neckline. The dress was simply exquisite. French lace was used wherever possible, the strapless dress hugged her every curve. I thought of what could've been if I married Draco… if Lynette didn't exist. Lynette's smile was forced – I could tell, since I'm a professional at doing that myself. Only thing was, I wondered why she had to force a smile. Wasn't she supposed to be thrilled? She had boasted to anyone who would hear about her extravaganza wedding with Draco, but she wasn't happy at her own wedding. It was all so confusing.

I stared as Lynette walked all the way up to the aisle. I thought of objection to their wedding, but I can't ruin this day for Draco. Plus, I wasn't going to embarrass myself in front of the whole Malfoy clan.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Lynette Rivers to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

I smirked at the shortness of all those rubbish that the priest would normally say. I bet Draco had paid him to make it quick and painless.

"I do," Draco said tonelessly.

I felt as though a knife was slicing my heart.

It was all happening… sooner than I expected.

"Do you, Lynette Rivers, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked Lynette.

There was a pause and I crossed my fingers, hoping Lynette would walk out of her wedding – just like I walked out of my wedding with Ron a few months ago.

The crowd began whispering and I felt as if I could burst in anticipation.

"I do," Lynette said finally.

The crowd was so relieved I didn't think they noticed the tear falling from Lynette's eyes. And I didn't think they noticed Draco wiping it for her too. And I was sure they didn't hear my heart breaking too. I turned around just in time to see Derek leaving the open-aired wedding area.

Somehow, when I look back, I felt like I was brought back to months ago, when I walked out of my wedding. If I had married Ron in the first place, would I still be sitting here? And even if I was, would Ron be by my side, whispering snide comments about Draco? But the biggest question that I ask myself a million times everyday was – why did I walk out?

Love.

And why – of all guys in the world – did I fell in love with Draco Malfoy? It was a question I'll never be able to answer, and maybe that was part of the reason why I love Draco so much. To me, he was like a puzzle I had to solve. I had to help him… I had to. When Moaning Myrtle accidentally told me that Draco had been telling her all his secrets, it confused me. I was shocked and worried at the same time. Could it be possible that a person like him possess any kind of feelings or emotions at all? Like I said, Draco Malfoy was a puzzle I could never solve. I could never understand his actions, his decisions… and somehow, it thrilled me. I felt like I was on a roller-coaster ride, I never know what was going to happen next. And it would happen so fast, I could barely fathom it.

So when I saw Lynette's tear, and Draco wiping it off, I got a sense of nostalgia… it was Hogwarts all over again… Sometimes I wonder why love had to be so complicated. After all that Draco and I had been through, are we really destined not to be together? If so, then why would we had to go through so many pain and suffering? All for what? So that I could sit on the stand one the wrong side of the altar and watch as he marry someone else.

* * *

**A/N: A BIT short but I had to change to POV, so until the next chapter, review! Thanks... and also for those who THOUGHT you knew how this would turn up, you deserve a laugh at. No, I'm not that evil. But yes, Draco and Lynette ACTUALLY got married! Surprise!  
**

** Love,  
Ashley  
**


	31. Surrender

**A/N: I'm baaaaacccccckkkkkk!! Exams are finally over and I'm bouncing back into fanfiction. Though I must say, I lost touch a bit so I'm going to need a lot of practice to get back to where I used to be! Right! Here's another chapter, in the mind of Derek Whitefield... not as twisted as it sounds. **

* * *

18th March 2005

Derek Whitefield

I stepped inside the Malfoy Manor, away from the wedding ceremony and the pain. I sighed slightly and leaned against a wall. I heard the clicking of a high heels echoing against the cold floors. For a second, my heart soared – thinking it was Lynette. But it was only Hermione.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" she asked. "And no more games, I want the truth."

"I'm here to watch a wedding, Hermione," I replied as calmly as possible. "Just like you are."

Then, almost miraculously, she leaned against the wall next to me and sighed. We didn't exchange any words at all. We simply lean against a wall, sighing for our lost love. But of course, Hermione didn't know about me and Lynette, but it doesn't change the fact that we were both grieving.

"It's funny how things turn out, huh?" she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Funny how one second we were loving them so much and then the next second, you hate them."

"I don't hate Lynette," I blurted, without realising what I said.

"WHAT?! So that's why you're here, Derek? All the crap about being hurt by someone, that person is _Lynette_?!" Hermione yelped.

I didn't know what to say so I just kept quiet.

"She's in love with you, but she's marrying Draco? _My_ Draco?!" she grabbed my collar and tugged it in despair. "You have to do something!"

"What?! What am I supposed to do? What can I do, Hermione? I'm not the one with a wand and a genius's brain!" I snapped at her.

Suddenly, she stopped tugging at my collar and stared into my eyes. She sobbed – a little – and then she whispered, "Please…"

I hugged her tightly, stroking her hair gently, "I know, I know, Hermione. I know what it feels like. I know it hurts."

She mumbled something but it was muffled. I felt sorry for her. Something had to be right for her. Suddenly, the wooden doors were thrown apart and thousands of guest started entering the house for the reception – yeah, the mansion was _that_ huge.

All of the sudden, I felt Hermione kicking me real hard and the next moment, she was walking away in a huff. Geez, women could be really unpredictable. Shaking my head slightly, I joined the sea of people waiting to enter the reception hall.

XXX

I drummed my fingers impatiently on the table. It was a bad habit of mine… well, at least it wasn't as disgusting as chewing fingernails. Then, something grabbed my attention. Hermione was standing up and looking really nervous.

"And now, the speech from the best woman… Hermione Granger," the emcee was saying. There was a polite applause and then… the crowd silenced to listen to what Draco Malfoy's mistress had to say about him getting married to another woman. _Okay, maybe I should lay off the sarcasm, but well, explains why I'm still single._ Hermione cleared her throat, and it was obvious she didn't know what to say.

"Um… I didn't really prepare anything to say. Draco just told me that I'm supposed to give a speech like… lets see, five minutes ago. And besides, if anyone ever told me I had to prepare a speech as Draco's best woman for his wedding with someone else, I probably would've laughed at the idea of it. But here I am…" she trailed off, looking extremely awkward. Suddenly, she took a deep breath and said, "All our life, we ponder about love. We ask ourselves, what is love? A mother nourishes and cares for her child; is that love? A father holding his arms wide to hug his child; is that love?"

"The truth is, no word in this world could define love in its exact meaning. Why isn't there a word to explain love, we ask. It is because love itself has no definite meaning. Ask a mother about a mother's love, her answer would be seeing her child laugh or hear the laughter or her child; that is love in a mother's point of view. Ask me about love, and I will say that love is the ability for someone to make me happy, to make me laugh, to open my eyes and let me see the world, to make me feel appreciated, to give me the feeling no else could ever give, and in return, I will give back the exact same thing."

"Love is love. There is no short-cuts, no definite meaning. Love is weird, love is bittersweet, love is strange, love is unpredictable. And you see, that's the thing about it. No one is untouchable. But I guess, that's not really the point. And whoever cares about what the best man – I'm sorry, best woman – has to say? I guess this is the part where we all raise our glasses and wish the newlyweds the best of luck," she turned to Draco and Lynette. Raising her glass she said, "You're gonna need a lot of it."

With one go, Hermione emptied the cup and dashed out of the hall just as soon as the music started. Sometimes, you just gotta love the girl. Raising my glass, I downed the whole content too. I watched Draco excused himself and ran out of the hall… he must've gone to chase Hermione. And soon, Lynette herself was leaving the table and running after Draco. Not wanting to miss the possible catfight or whatever, I followed them too.

* * *

I panted and wiped the sweat off my forehead. Damn the mansion was huge. And I lost them like… twenty minutes ago. Come on, all I did was glance at the couple making out at the corner of the hallway. And the next second, poof, they were all gone. I heard footsteps and followed the trail. It was Lynette, it had to be her. Hermione walks really fast, but she doesn't run… so the footsteps would sound different. Plus, Hermione wouldn't be caught dead in platforms, while Lynette wore it all the time.

"Lynette?" I called. The next moment, someone banged me and I fell to the floor. And – surprise, surprise – Lynette was on top of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I dunno… I saw Hermione running out of the room, then Draco, and then you… I couldn't miss the scene," I replied with a smirk. Lynette's hands flew across my cheeks and she whispered into my ear, "If you're here to ruin my wedding –"

"Relax… I was at the reception, and the nuptials. Things went well, didn't it?"

Lynette fell silent as she strained to listen to some buzzing sound. "Can you hear that?"

I shook my head. She got off my and stared out at the courtyard where two figures were having an argument. The fight just got louder and louder until I could hear what they said.

"Leave me alone!" a woman's voice screamed.

"Don't be silly!" came a man's voice.

"I'm not a homewrecker!"

"Listen –"

"NO! I won't listen to you anymore! I don't trust you!"

"But –"

"Please, if you love me so much, please, please, I beg you. Let me go…"

"I can't."

"I've moved on Draco! I _don't_ love you anymore!"

"You're lying!"

Hermione walked away and Draco chased after her. He grabbed her and kissed her while I smirked slightly.

"Lynette, it's obvious he loves her, not you. Now can you please just come home with me?" I pleaded to Lynette. She didn't reply, instead she just ran into the courtyard, spilt the pair and slapped Hermione. I ran quickly to Lynette, just to make sure she doesn't kill anyone.

"He's mine, you hear me?! HE'S MINE!" Lynette was yelling.

"I'm not yours, Lynette. I don't belong to ANYONE! I'm not some property that you can claim!" Draco shouted at her.

"Hey, you shut up!" I yelled angrily at Draco.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hermione screamed, covering her hands over her ears. "Will all of you please stop it? Can't we all for once act like adults?!"

Everyone bit their tongues because Hermione looked so mad it freaked me out. And it looked as if Draco was freaked out too.

"Draco, don't you get it? I said, I want to break-up. You're a married man now. So please, just go back to your wife and put me our of my misery. Lynette, I'm not trying to wreck your marriage or whatever, I just want out."

"Hermione… look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me," Draco challenged. And when Hermione did as he told, he was defeated.

"Draco, don't you get it? This would never end. We're always going to be like this. Your family will never accept me. She's not going to let you go, so I will. I bail, Lynette. You hear that? You win," Hermione said with a mixture of sadness and bitterness.

Lynette looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Derek. But you're just not –"

"A wizard?" I raised my hands in defeat.

"It's not like that –"

"Really? No, really, I get it. Sometimes you freak me out too."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's another short one. But I hope this will do for now. We're almost finishing now, ladies and gentlemen!**


	32. Home

**A/N: Double treat for you today! **

* * *

**18****th**** July 2006**

**Hermione Granger**

I gave a heavy sigh as I snapped shut my suitcase. Finally! Finally, I was leaving the country! As I checked my boarding pass, I grabbed my cell phone and punched in some numbers.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hermione, you don't have to call me you know. You can always floo in."

"Four months of living a Muggle life, you definitely pick up some bad habits," I replied.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just want you to know that I'm leaving for Paris today. So, I sent over my resignation letter this morning, and I was hoping that you'd pass it to Lynette for me."

"Your owl isn't here yet, but nevermind. When it comes in today, I'll send it straight to Lynette. Why can't you pass it to her yourself?"

"Certain reasons…" I mumbled. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm –"

"Anyway! I got to go now! Or else my plane will leave without me. Thanks a lot," I said hurriedly and snapped the phone shut.

I glanced over to my bedside stand where my wand had been lying idly for months. I thought about bringing my wand with me, just in case… Before I could make my mind up, the doorbell rang and snapped my mind back to reality. It was the taxi I called for earlier. I heaved my bag all the way downstairs, cursing and wishing I could just apparate to Paris to save me all the trouble.

"You called for taxi, miss?" a man around his mid-forties asked. He wore a beanie that covered half his face and he had a cigarette in his hands.

"Yes I did. Where do I put this bag?" I asked.

"Unless you want to sit with it, it goes in the back," the driver gave me a strange look as he helped me load my suitcase in the back of the car.

I entered the passenger seat and stared out the window at the foggy London streets.

"D'you mind if I smoked?" the driver asked.

I shook my head and lied. The driver turned up the radio and started humming. It annoyed me a little bit, but I focus my thoughts of beautiful Paris.

"My name's Travis, by the way," he introduced himself.

"I'm Haley, nice to meet you," I replied.

"You ever heard this song before?" he asked again.

"No, what's it about?" I tried to be polite.

"It's about this girl who's torn between two lives."

"Really? Tell me more."

"Well, she had a life of luxury and comfort. But she traded all that for a life of hard work."

"Why?"

"Because she felt magic wasn't enough to give her happiness," the driver winked at her.

"Magic?" I asked, surprised by his choice of word.

"That's what she said in the song. Magic," he replied. "Do you believe in magic, eh… Haley?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, I think magic gives everyone their little fantasies. I look at my kids everyday and envy them so much because they live in their own world. It's such a shame when they grow up and see the real world. When they stop believing in Santa… or Easter Bunny…"

"If you could choose between magic and non-magic, what would it be?"

"Magic, my girl, magic!"

I wasn't sure it was the twinkle in his eye or the excitement in his voice that made me very sad suddenly. He was talking about magic as an escape from all the suffering in the world, and here I was, abandoning magic and refusing to accept its existence in my life.

"If magic really exists, the world would be a better place."

"But what if there's problem? What if magic backfires?"

"Why then, magic will save you!" he replied simply.

* * *

As I strolled inside the airport, all the butterflies in my stomach disappeared. I loved airports. The strange feeling it gave me; like I am headed somewhere, but I'm not there yet. It gave me the feeling of belonging somewhere. And it felt good.

After I checked in, I grabbed my boarding pass and headed straight to the gates. _This is it…_ I thought. Somehow, a part of me wanted someone to stop me from leaving the country. I turned around, just to make sure no one was looking for me – or at least trying to stop me. My stomach twisted as a sudden flash of blond appeared. But my heart sank as I realised it wasn't Draco.

"Get over him, he's just a man," I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?" the flight attendant called. I snapped out of my trance and noticed that it was my turn.

I gripped tighter to my boarding pass, my heart started racing.

"Excuse me?" the flight attendant called again. I could feel the eyes of the people behind me burning.

I grabbed my bag tighter and turned around, making my way towards the exit. My heart was beating so loud I was surprised no one heard. Turning at the corner, I noticed a bar and sat down. I was pissed at myself for being so weak. I was mad that I couldn't even bring myself to move on.

"You're a feisty one," the bartender chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" I snapped.

"Miss, what's not to laugh about?" he replied with a smile on his face. "So, what can I get you?"

"Do you have this drink called "Mend My Broken Heart"? I suppose I can _really_ use that one now."

"I don't have that drink, but I do have a more effective drink. It's called "Happiness"."

I snorted at the idea of happiness. Happiness wasn't exactly a frequent visitor.

"Where are you heading to?"

"Paris. But I just missed my flight."

"Deliberately or accidentally?" he asked knowingly.

"I can't bring myself to board that plane. I was waiting for him."

"Honey, if he didn't come, isn't that saying something?" he poured her a strong drink.

"Are you bartenders always this nosy?"

"I work here everyday right in front of the Arrivals Hall. When they arrive, everyone expects to see that special someone. Not everyone is that lucky. But they manage to keep a strong face and walk right into this very bar. After a few drinks, they start pouring out their lives on me. I've seen people from all walks of life with all kind of problems. Believe me, you're not alone."

"His family didn't approve of me. Didn't think I was good enough. And now, he's married to a bitch that's in love with someone else. But I was waiting for him. I spent almost everyday for the past four months waiting for him."

"Waiting for him for what? To start a love affair? If the both of you really loved each other, then I'm sure there was a way to work things out. And honestly, why wait for someone who will never show?"

"Guess I had to fall in the end," I smiled sadly and sighed. Gulping down the drink and leaving a twenty dollar bill on the table, I left the airport.

I was always lost. Clueless of where to go. Always waiting and looking for something that could be right in front of my eyes, but I would be looking for something else I would never find. And in the end, all that was left were ashes. I was stuck with the ghost of what we were. And I would trade in anything, _anything_ just to have someone to go home to.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Now I really need to get cracking on my next chapter. **

** PS, I'm without a beta-reader now, so please bear with me and my grammatical errors. **

** xoxo, Ashley.  
**


	33. Everything and Nothing

**25****th**** July 2006 **

**Draco Malfoy**

I wrinkled my brow in a frown as I added the ingredients to the potion brewing in the cauldron. _No… that can't be right… _I stirred a little more vigorously as the potion didn't turn the shade of lilac like it was supposed to.

"Valerian roots, sopophorous bean, blue steam, purplish in colour…" came a voice at the doorway. "Why are you making the Draught of Living Death when you can just buy one from my shop?"

I snapped my head up from the cauldron and smiled at the man standing in front of me, grinning and winking at me.

"What in the world?! What are you doing here, Zabini?" I greeted him with a smirk that sort of turned into a smile.

"Just dropping by to visit, Malfoy…" he winked. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "I was also hoping to see the new Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

I laughed and gave him a very un-Malfoy-ish hug. Well, he was the best company I had in school and I missed his sarcasm. A bit. Just a bit.

"She's in the bedroom, I suppose," I replied to his question. "Careful, though. She might not be dressed."

"You have a naked wife in bed and you're here brewing potions? Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm sure Draco's here… somewhere. In the meantime, can you tell me what's wrong with my potion? It's not effing working."

"You're supposed to add a clockwise stir after every seventh counter-clockwise stir," he pointed out.

"How d'you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just know," he shrugged.

Noticing that my potion had finally lightened in colour, I dropped the subject and invited Blaise to the living room. It was about time I had a proper chat with my best friend.

"So, you're over that Granger girl? No more brainy ladies for you?" he teased.

"You know me, Blaise. It would have been a 'disgrace at the very most' as my mother had so nicely reminded me of. But between beauty and brains, I'd still pick brains."

Blaise laughed.

"I don't really fancy having to explain an intellectual joke. I gave up after the tenth attempt of explaining to Lynette why the chicken crossed the road. She kept asking me what was at the other side of the road."

"I never thought you were someone to settle down sooner than me."

"So did I. But you know, I've been trained to expect the unexpected. Arranged marriage and threats to blast my head of – just to name a few."

"It is a pity Draco. We all knew it was inviting disaster to pursue that stupid crush of yours. Seriously, can't you just take rejection and move on?"

"She was the only thing I couldn't have," I thought of Hermione.

"Well, I won't deny she made you happy. And don't we all love a happy Draco Malfoy."

"I haven't seen her for a while, you know."

"You're a married man, Draco. Things are not as simple as sneaking off into the night after patrol like it was."

"I never said anything about starting a steamy affair. I just wanted to see her, maybe drop by for a chat."

"Draco Malfoy never 'drops by for a chat'. Plus, we all know you and Granger together in a room would always mean sparks. And I mean real sparks coming out from the tips of your wands. And seeing she's got the Boy Who Lived on her side… she's always the feisty one, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. Maybe that's why I love her so much."

"This coming from a married man whose wife is currently sleeping nude in the bedroom."

* * *

"What do you mean you're "dropping by for a chat"?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. I noticed her clutching tightly to her wand and decided not to do anything stupid.

"It means what it means. I'm dropping by for a chat. You know… small talk about simple things."

"First of all, you're Draco Malfoy. You don't "drop by for chats" and neither are things ever simple with you. I should know best," she snapped. She sounded a bit hurt when she said it but her expression gave nothing away.

"Let's just assume you've invited me in," I said and strolled into her apartment.

"Malfoy, get out before I jinx you!"

"Seriously, would it kill you just to _talk_?"

"Yes!" she replied angrily as she tried as hard as she could to shove me out of her apartment. Giving up, she punched me in the stomach and kicked me hard, releasing her bitter frustration bottled up in her for four months.

I groaned in pain as I looked up at her and asked, "Satisfied? I'm forced to married a woman I despise and I wake up every morning thinking she's the most obnoxious person in the world and I've been sleeping on the floor because I refuse to get in bed with her and all I wanted was to have a nice _chat_ with you and this is what I get! Satisfied?"

"I screwed up my life with you, Draco. I'm not going to do it the second time. Not when this involves another woman, no matter how much I hate her! Lynette doesn't deserve this!"

"Lynette doesn't love me! She's in love with a Muggle!"

"The same way you're in love with a Mudblood!"

"It's not the same," I defended.

"It is the same. It's the same old discrimination against Muggles and Mudbloods that dates back to centuries!"

"You're telling me that you regretting all the time you spent with me?" I asked her with all the strength I could muster. I wasn't really sure I wanted to hear her answer.

She looked like she was at lost of words. Finally, taking a deep breath, she replied, "I don't deny every moment with you felt like heaven. And what I felt for you? Even if it wasn't love, it was a hell lot like it. Do I think that given all we've been through that I should be the one standing next to you at the altar four months ago? Of course I do. But _was_ I next to you saying "I do"? No. And that's the reality of it."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking –"

"I'm sure you are," I muttered.

She continued as if there weren't any interruptions, "And I realised that I gave you everything, _everything_ in my life. Because I loved you. It was so screwed up – our relationship – we were just too blind to see it. What with our family and friends all against it –"

"Love is blind," I cut across her words.

"Yes, love is blind!" she said impatiently. "But Hermione Granger is not! I need security! And being with you is like… playing with fire. It's gonna burn me one day."

"Hermione, please, give us a second shot –"

She laughed mercilessly. And for the second time that day, I was being told the same thing, "Second shot at what?! A steamy love affair? What are you going to do, Draco? Hide me in a love nest? Visit me once a month whenever you feel like it? Give me allowance?"

When I did not reply, she continued. "I need more than that. I'm sorry, but I'm not a homewrecker. That's someone else's job. You're just – it's just – you're _married_ for Merlin's sake!"

She spoke as if marriage was a disgusting disease. And somehow, it felt like that to me. It felt like I was stuck with this incurable sickness and I risk infecting her with it everytime I got close to her – whether emotionally or physically.

"You stick to me like a Permanent Sticking Charm when all I want is for you to disappear! I wish you were a stranger I could disengage! I used to be strong! I was supposed to be married. I had so much stability in life but I traded it all. And for what? For nothing more but tears!" she spoke like she was crying but she held her head high and there were no signs of tears.

She was getting stronger... and tougher...

"When I walked out on my wedding it was the turning point of my life! I gave you so much, and you never gave me anything. Yes, you gave me a lot of love! But love is not enough! I walked out on my wedding for _you_. I was sort of hoping that _you_ would walk out on your wedding for _me_. But you didn't. You just went ahead and married someone else. And here you are, at my doorstep, wanting me back."

"I'm sorry," was all I could utter.

"Well "sorry" isn't enough! And it's too late! By going ahead with your wedding, Draco, you gave me an opportunity for a fresh new start. _Without you_. And that was the most you ever gave to me."

Her words were so cold it sliced through my heart. And I swear it stopped beating.

"I…" there was really nothing I could say that described what I was feeling. It felt like I had suddenly stopped living and a machine had taken over my body.

"There's nothing left to say but goodbye."

And with a great shove, she managed to get me out of her apartment.

* * *

How I managed to get back home, I wasn't sure. But as I took off my travelling cloak and faced the living room, Lynette appeared at the hallway with a bizarre look. She looked as if she came to check on who was at the door, and when she realised who it was, her face fell. There was a certain look on her face, as if she was waiting for someone – someone who didn't show – and I could see the disappointment in her as her face crumpled and she collapsed on a nearby chair.

"He won't even talk to me," she half-whispered. She looked for one second like she had lost her mind and everything else. "I-I don't know what else to do! I waited for hours and hours and – and I'm not sure how long more I can wait."

For a moment, I couldn't help but to see the similarity of our situation. As I sat down next to her, there wasn't much any of us could do but to let out a long, heavy sigh.

"_We are afraid to care too much, for fear that the other person does not care at all."_

* * *

AN: Somehow when I planned the story, it was supposed to end by Chapter 34. But, obviously I strayed a bit from the plan. So I'm trying hard to stick to it and finish this story. This is the beginning of the end. 


	34. Fire Burns Everything

**A/N: So... sorry bout the delay. I was sorta at a dead end with this story. Which is weird because I have it all planned out, but I just couldn't get it moving. Hopefully this will get the ball rolling. :) PS, I'm looking for a beta reader. So if anybody is interested, just email me, . **

* * *

**30****th**** July 2006**

**Hermione Granger **

I didn't know what I was doing there. I stood, rooted to the ground, watching him clean shot glasses. I debated whether to enter the shop or not. He looked up suddenly and smiled.

"You again," he chuckled.

I entered the shop and thought of what to say. "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name."

"Gerard."

"Yes, Gerard. My name is…" I paused. He raised an eyebrow.

"You can't remember your own name?"

"Haley. My name is Haley," I said firmly.

"Right, try this drink, I created it," he slid a cup towards me. I took a step forward and sat on a bar stool. Gulping down the drink was easy. It tasted a bit like strawberry. Sweet.

"Nice. What's it called?"

"Mend My Broken Heart," he grinned.

And I don't know what made me, but I launched into a conversation with him. Two more drinks and I was feeling much better. I glanced at the clock and almost fell out of the chair. I spent close to two hours there.

"Listen, I think I better leave now… it's getting late," I grabbed my coat and just as I was putting it on, I blurted out, without being able to stop my words, "Hey, do you wanna go out on a date with me?"

There was an awkward silence and suddenly, it felt like a million degrees in there. He winked at me and grabbed a glass. He poured champagne in it until it was halfway through the cup.

"Is the cup half-empty or half-full?" he asked. "If you can give me the right answer, I'll go out with you."

I grimaced and before I could control my actions, I strode towards him, grabbed the cup and drank it all.

"It's empty," I replied.

He looked stunned for a moment. And then he blinked and began to laugh. He laughed for what felt like an hour before he finally said, "Okay, I'll grab my coat and we can go get something to eat. My shift's over."

* * *

Oh.my.god.

I felt so free. Totally free. And I couldn't remember the last time I felt so free. I had almost forgotten what dating was like. It was almost as if I finally unleashed myself from the "Malfoy grip". Gerard moved closer to me and I realised that I was staring at him.

"You're a different one, you know," he said.

"Different from what?"

"Most of the other women."

I chuckled and replied, "Different in more than one way."

Just then, a waiter appeared with our drinks. Mine was champagne and his was a drink that I wouldn't even try to pronounce.

"Isn't it weird?" I blurted out. "I mean, you're a bartender, and you're drinking something someone else made."

"Maybe, but I like to think of it as 'checking out the competition'. Anyway, aren't you hungry? You haven't touched much of your food."

I looked down and noticed that I had barely touched my chicken salad. I shook my head and said, "I'm just not very hungry."

"Are you nervous?"

"Sorta. First dates always make me nervous."

"Why? Haven't you been on dates? What about that guy?"

"There wasn't much of a relationship to begin with."

"Come on, lets take you somewhere else," he said as he grabbed my arm and led my out the door.

Soon, we were running as fast as we can into the night, breathing in fresh air into our lungs… I had never tasted so much freedom before. We giggled like childish sixteen year olds and we tumbled to the ground. Throwing my head back, I gave a laughed out loud.

"Ahhhhhhh!!"

"Refreshing, isn't it?" he grinned.

"Yes, yes it is," I smiled in agreement. I leaned towards his ear and whispered, "What a wonderful first date."

* * *

I stumbled back into my apartment giggling, waving goodbye to Gerard and thanking him for a great evening. Closing the door, I leaned against it with a smile. As quickly as it came, my smile dropped when I saw a familiar face sitting in a corner of my living room.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Just visiting," he shrugged. "Who's that guy?"

"Why do you care?!" I said angrily. I took off my coat, threw my purse on the couch and walked towards the coffee machine, grabbing a mug with me. I glanced at him from behind the counter and sighed.

"So this is how it's going to be? You stalking me 24/7 and asking me who I'm dating?" I raised my voice. "Last time I checked, I recall telling you that I want to have _nothing _to do with you!"

"I'm just protecting you!" he defended.

"_From what?!_" my voice was low and deadly. "The only thing I need protection from is you. You're always there, messing with me and sticking your nose into places it shouldn't be in!"

He didn't reply. He just stood up and stared at me. I filled my mug with coffee and took a sip. Finally, I declared, "I'm moving on."

"Sure you are."

"And I want you to leave."

"I will."

"Now," I said without looking at him.

As he took a step towards the door, all the sudden the whole apartment was engulfed in fire. It was like a dragon unleashed. The flames licked everything it touched and turned it to ashes. The fire danced merrily around and I stood there, almost mesmerised by its astounding power. _Fire burns everything._

"Hermione! What are you doing? Let's go!" Draco shouted.

I was rooted to the ground, unable to move, watching as the fire burned away my personal belongings. It was somewhat a frightening sight, but I wasn't afraid. In fact, I'm not even sure what I was feeling. Relieved – maybe?

"Aguamenti!" Draco shouted and jets of water shot out of his wand. The moment the water touched the fire, instead of extinguishing it, the fire grew bigger. Fear shone brightly through his eyes as he spoke in a voice so low I almost couldn't hear, "_That is no normal fire_."

* * *


	35. Barcelona

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. It totally inspired me to turn this story altogether. And just last night, I thought of an ending that so totally different from the one I thought before. I'm just gonna go wherever this takes me. Thanks for all the reviews! It literally kept the story going because I was on the verge of deleting this.**

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

I saw her standing there, not moving an inch, and I knew I had to get her out of this before it was too late.

"Hermione! What are you waiting for? RUN!" I shouted across the room.

She was closer to the door, and we both knew it. As she made a step towards the door, she stopped abruptly and turned around.

"I'm not leaving without you!" she shouted, much to her own surprise.

Frustration ran through my blood. The fire was quickly burning down everything, it was quicker than a normal fire. I had no chance on making it towards the door while she had. And she was wasting her time on me.

"Now's not the time to play hero! Just _go_!" I shouted back.

She shook her head vigorously, tears staining her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," I apologised for what I was about to do, but it was the only way. "_Diffindo!_"

I pointed the wand towards her and she was thrown backwards. Her body smashed through the door and she landed outside the apartment into the hallway.

"DRACO! DRACO!" she shouted as I cast a Shield Charm, preventing her from entering.

Now, I had to think of a way for me to escape. The closest exit to me was the window. I saw it and she saw it. A glint in her eyes told me we shared the same thought.

"Count to ten and then jump!" she yelled at me. "I'll be there to catch you."

I nodded and she broke into a run.

"This is it…" I said to myself.

_One…_

The room was a million degrees and the fire had turned almost everything to ashes.

_Two…_

I waved my wand and pushed the large sofa towards me, hoping it would block the fire for a while.

_Three…_

The fire literally swallowed the sofa in mere seconds.

_Four…._

Come on, Hermione! Hurry!

_Five…_

I looked down at the streets. Nothing. Nothing to cushion the blow… Nothing to prevent my bones from breaking in hundred different areas if I jumped.

_Six…_

I smashed the window open with a photo frame that was spared by the fire.

_Seven…_

I looked down at the picture and a wave of memories flooded me. Barcelona. Spain.

_Eight…_

"_You… me… and Barcelona…" Hermione's voice was sweet and tantalising. _

_Nine…_

The fire was so hot I felt like I was melting. But then, even as my sleeve caught fire, all I could think about was the perfect weekend I had with Hermione in Barcelona. Then something caught my eye. It was a blonde-haired woman in the background of the picture. Then, realisation hit me.

_Ten…_

"_I am a citizen of the world… and everyday that I'm with you, it's almost as perfect as travelling the world. But when I get to be with you __**and**__ travel at the same time…"_ she whispered. _"It's the epitome of perfection."_

"DRACO!" I heard her shouting.

All the sudden, I'm cruelly forced back to reality. And together with reality comes pain. My back was burning and I could feel the fabric sticking to my skin and it was just excruciating. I don't remember jumping. I don't even remember landing. All I thought of… was Barcelona.

* * *

There was no more pain. I remember the agonizing burning sensation on my back. But it was no longer there. Instead, it was replaced by what felt like fluffy pillows and silk sheets. And I knew it was safe to open my eyes.

"You're awake!" Lynette exclaimed. "Thank Merlin. We all thought you were a goner there."

"Not yet… not _so_ soon," I replied grumpily.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" my mother's face looked smooth but the concern in her voice gave her façade away.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"What a terrible thing! First there was the mix-up when the Muggle doctors came and picked you off to the hospital. This made it difficult to explain why you survived a ten-storey jump with no more than a concussion. It was harder to try to sneak you off since they put you in ICU – whatever that is – in case of 'internal bleeding' – again, whatever that is," Lynette blabbered, which was weird because she never blabbers.

"Point is, you're safe," Narcissa assured.

"You must be disappointed," I said to Lynette.

There was a slight flicker in which her face changed but she quickly regained her composure.

"Anyway, Hermione's here!" she said, as if announcing what's for breakfast.

"Isn't that nice of her to visit you?" Narcissa said as pleasantly as she could muster.

"What? She's here?" I asked in surprise. And they shifted slightly to reveal a very obviously awkward Hermione in the corner. She gave a weird wave and greeted me.

"I heard about your accident, so I thought it would be nice to visit you," she said.

"Yes," Lynette's voice was high-pitched on her best sweet tone. Adding with a slightly edgy voice, "She's been staying in the guest room for three days."

"You were unconscious for almost three days," Narcissa answered my puzzled look. "The Healers said it might be longer, given that you've had quite a fall. And the burn you had was also very complicated."

Silence, nobody said anything. Nobody knew what to say.

"Okay! I'm just gonna go get… some… things done," Lynette struggled to break the tension in the air. She mumbled and left the room with my mother.

In three seconds, Hermione and I were left alone.

"So, how are you?" she asks, unsure of how to begin.

"I've had better days," I shrugged. "Why did you say you '_heard_' about my accident?"

"They didn't know it was me who saved you. I tried taking you to a Muggle hospital, you know, then they asked me questions after questions and it proved impossible to remain there so I took you to St. Mungo's. I disguised myself to prevent any further questions by your family… as to why we're together," she explained. "And also… now that I don't have a place to live."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like," I assured her. "You know, I don't think that was a normal fire."

"It wasn't. It was Dark Magic," she replied. "Draco, whoever set off the fire _knew_ that you were there and wanted us dead. Do you have any idea who could that possibly be?"

"I don't know, honestly. I didn't tell anyone I was at your apartment."

She sniffed a little and produced something from her robes. "I also found this in your hands."

"Barcelona," I muttered.

"Draco…" she choked slightly on her words. "When you didn't jump, I was terrified. I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you forever."

"I don't recall jumping… did I?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know what else to do. I just Summoned you."

I chuckled slightly. "And it worked?"

"It did. But you had quite a rough landing. You _are_ quite heavy and I couldn't catch you," tears were rolling down her cheeks as she laughed.

"If you had died in there…" she whispered with a hint of fear, as if afraid to even think of that possibility.

"I wouldn't have. Not with all that anger between us. I would've at least made up with you before I die," I joked.

"You remembered Barcelona…" she changed the topic.

"It was spared from the flames."

"You know, I was thinking how I never really got the chance to travel like I always wanted to," she looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah… we never really got on with the 'rule the world' thing we had going back then, didn't we?"

We both laughed.

"Maybe I'll do that, someday," her eyes lit up at the chance of travelling again.

"Maybe we will," I corrected her.

I studied the picture when suddenly it just came to my mind, "Lynette."

* * *

Later that night, Lynette came to help me apply some balm on my back to heal the wound. As she was applying, I casually said, "So… I noticed that you're acting a bit odd today."

Her hands stopped briefly and she replied curtly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I turned around and grabbed her hand, "Don't think I'm a fool. I know you started that fire."

"No, I did not!" she struggled to release my firm grip on her hand. "Let go of me, Draco."

"_Don't lie_," I hissed dangerously. "But your plans backfire, didn't it. I survived with "no more than a concussion" and it must _kill_ you to see your plans fail."

"Let go of my hand," her voice turned venomous.

"Let me be the first to inform you that Hermione will stay here as long as she chooses. I'm sure you'll be _very_ glad to ensure that her stay is as pleasant as possible."

She wrenched her hand free. Putting her hands on my cheek, she turned it with such force as if trying to snap my neck. Her lips were next to my ear and her breath tickled my neck, "You listen closely, Draco. I will not _tolerate_ with you _frolicking_ around with another woman while I sit here and play 'good wife'. I might have put up with your intimate relationship with her, but now that we're married, I will _not_ be forced into humiliation.

"You may think I'm a sweet, innocent and naïve person. Well, you're wrong. I have a million and one ways to get rid of that _other woman_ and I am not afraid to use it," her tone was icy and cold – she could be Voldemort's cousin.

"As far as I know, you are the 'other woman' in my relationship with her. You tore us apart, and _marriage_ does not make it morally legal and it sure as hell does not make you the 'better' woman."

"You're talking moral with my when you're the icon of all morally bankrupt people?"

"I may be morally bankrupt, but you are _evil_. And I should know, because I grew up surrounded by evil – and I _despise_ it. You are a _murderer_. And you're fake. You've sunk so low, you are worse than a traitor who betrays his friends," I spat. "_Just the sight of you makes my skin crawl._"


End file.
